I've Got You
by The.Undiscovered
Summary: In the height of the wizarding war sixteen year old Harry Potter meets his immortal childhood babysitter, Edward Cullen. The bonds of friendship established in his early years will come into play when the forces of Voldemort become too much... AR/AU
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: You know the game, its all the same, I don't claim the fame. Plot is mine_

_Warning[s]: This story does contain slash m/m._

_Lyrics belong to McFly._

_Reviews are much appreciated._

* * *

**Prologue**

The time to pack up and move on had once again upon Edward and his family. It was time to take on a new life and identity before anyone could get any more suspicious about them not aging a day older than they claim to be. It was a fact of life that made up the Cullens existence. And it broke Edward's heart that he had to leave England because he would be leaving behind one of the best things that has happened to him in half a century; meeting Harry Potter.

The young, shy, and sheltered boy he baby-sat on many occasions, held a fire-y passion of life burning within his young soul waiting to burst forth. It was a jewel that Edward uncovered by accident. From the moment Edward set eyes on the young boy he felt the strong pull of his instinct to protect the little one. It came as a shock because since his turning Edward had little to do with humans, apart from his interactions at school. To find a human, a young one at that that had awakened such an intense response from him was surely someone worth looking into.

And he was greatly rewarded for his interest.

Edward had never smiled so much in the previous years of his existence. It was all because of Harry. The way the small child green eyes brightened with happiness, the way he titled his head sideways allowing his dark locks to fall over his brow when he was confused, and his continual questions about how things were and why.

Oh yes, Harry had a zeal about life that went over the heads of most children his age, but was never allowed to express that as often as he wished because of his relatives. Edward had learned that Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, had punished the young child when he had better grades than Dudley. Harry quickly learned to stay below average because that's where his cousin was at in school, so Harry was way below the average—sad really.

Edward felt rage at the attitude Harry's relatives had in regards to the young boy's education. The teen had continuously complained about it to his sister Alice who in turn just calmly explained that it will be short lived. Just a few more short years and the flames within will consume everything Harry comes in contact with.

Edward closed the last of his boxes marking it bedroom, and with a heavy sigh he placed the box with the others in the corner waiting to be shipped away.

"Glad that's done," he huffed running a hand through his messy bronze hair.

A knock came on the door.

"All done Edward?" his father, Carlisle the doctor with the best reputation in town (no matter where they go and not looking a day over thirty), asked from the doorway.

"Yeah just about," said he answered looking about his room making sure he packed everything he wanted.

"Well the Dursley's just called they need you to come in a little earlier," Carlisle informed the teen, leaning against the door frame.

"Alright," Edward replied distractedly.

Edward is one of two male baby-sitters in town, and one of the best. He is high in demand for other families to hire, but he was loyal to only a few families; the Scotts, the Pittmans and the Dursleys.

It was a bit difficult at first to persuade the Dursleys to accept him as a babysitter. There were a few applicants that wanted the position, and that few became none with the help of his brother's influence.

The Dursleys were an unpleasant bunch, sticking their noses up at everyone acting as if they're superior to those around them; which made no sense because they lived in the same cookie cutter style house as everyone else on their street. The only reason Edward fought so hard to baby-sit for them was because of their nephew Harry Potter.

Edward adored Harry with every fiber of his existence, the kindness and gentleness that radiated from him was something to behold given the young boy's lack of receiving such emotions daily within his own home. Edward with every chance he could get would tell Harry that he is special and that he is somebody important.

Digging his car keys from his back pocket Edward made his way to the silver Volvo parked in the driveway."I should be home around midnight," he called to Carlisle as he backed out into the streets.

Edward pulled alongside number four Privet Drive. Walking up to the house, he saw the glow of the lights from the living room pour out onto the front porch and into the little garden under the windowsill. He raised his hand ready to knock when he heard the hissing voice of Vernon Dursley telling his nephew that he was worthless and that he better behave.

Scowling Edward knocked on the door, quickly changing his scowl in to a polite smile when the door was opened by Vernon's wife. She had a fake smile pasted on her face, as she always did.

"Edward," she greeted in a cheery tone. "Come on in. We were just getting ready to head out."

"Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley," Edward greeted nodding his head to the latter.

"There's been a change of plans tonight, you will be only looking after Harry, Dudley is at his friend's house for a little sleepover. Hope that's not a problem for you?" asked Petunia turning to glare at Harry.

"No, no of course not," he answered smiling at Harry.

"Good. Well we should be back around eleven." Vernon huffed, helping his wife into her jacket on the way out the door. "And you behave boy," he sneered at Harry.

Harry nodded weakly, eyes looking down.

"Have a good night," Edward smiled after them as they closed the door. He stood listening as the pair drove off. When he couldn't hear them any longer he turned to smile at Harry who in turn smiled toothily.

"It's just me and you Raven, so what shall we do first?"

"Food?" he asked in a low murmur.

Edward chuckled. "Okay what would you like? Pizza, pasta, grilled cheese, a jumbo sub, tacos, burritos…you know you could stop me at anytime," he paused looking at Harry whose face glowed with subtle happiness.

Harry, with his face crinkled up, took his time to think about what he wanted for dinner. His aunt gave him half a sandwich for, what she called, his dinner before Edward had arrived, but it wasn't filling and was bland. Edward was a good cook, and it was a treat when he cooked for Harry.

"Pizza!" he finally decided.

"I was hoping you would say that," Edward said. "I have the ingredients my car, be back in a flash."

And back in a flash he was with a tall brown paper bag full of groceries in his arm.

"Wow that's was fast!" Harry exclaimed, his missing front tooth causing him to whistle a little. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Edward winked as he passed him on the way to the kitchen.

"Ready, Chef Harry," the teen asked, placing the required ingredients out on the counter top. He then turned setting the oven to 425 .

"Yes sir!" Harry beamed. He climbed onto the stepping stool making his height almost even to Edward's shoulder.

Edward ruffled the young boy's hair causing Harry to laugh and bat away his hand. They set about mixing the dough, Harry threw in hand full of flour in the mixing bowl as directed by Edward. He smiled when the white cloud of flour floated upward when Edward kneaded the dough. What started out as a fairly clean process soon got messy.

Edward put the dough on the cutting board which was heavily coated in flour. He then let Harry have the honor of the final kneading of dough. The small child had streaks of flour splattered across his face, hair, and clothes from pounding into the dough with too much enthusiasm in a matter of minutes. As a result Edward had the white powder all over his shirt and a small handprint of flour on his face.

"Let the dough sit for a few minutes while we clean up, and then we'll prep the salad," He said grabbing a wet cloth and began to clean Harry's face and hands.

Harry's faced screwed up his face at the mention of vegetables, "No vege'ables."

"Well buddy if you want to be just as handsome, strong and fast like me you will," Edward grinned getting the last of flour off his charge.

"You strong, yeah right" Harry scoffed.

"I'm serious."

"Prove it."

Edward turned mumbling under his breath playfully. He searched around the kitchen looking for an object. He spotted a wooden spoon that was sitting near and lifted it, feigning that said object was too heavy.

"Goodness me, I forgot that I haven't eaten any veggies today," he stated in a cheery commercial voice, earning a smile from Harry.

He took a carrot from the bag taking a huge bite and made a show of chewing and swallowing.

"Alrighty," he stooped to Harry's height grabbing a hold of a knee and shoulder lifting the young boy above his head like a bench press. Harry let loose a squeal of delight.

"You see," Edward asked. "Eating vegetables makes you strong. You believe me now?"

"Yes!"

Edward dropped Harry in his arms hugging him close and began to tickle him. Harry squirmed and giggled trying to get loose.

"So now are you going to eat your vegetables?"

"Yes!" Harry gasped in between laughs.

"You promise?" Edward demanded not easing up on his attack.

"Yes Ed!" Harry shrieked.

"Yes what?"

"I promise!"

"Okay," Edward smiled pleased with his answer. He set Harry back on his feet. "Let's get back to work."

Harry and Edward fell into a smooth working pace. Edward chopped the onions and bell peppers while Harry separated the pepperoni and crumbled the sausage. Edward turned on the radio to drown out some of the excess silence. He turned to Harry and smiled, the young child returned the gesture with his own one thousand watt smile. Edward didn't have Jasper's gift of empathy to know exactly how his young charge was feeling.

Harry was glad that every once and while that he could have Edward to himself. When Dudley was around Harry couldn't be as relaxed and comfortable as he was currently feeling. Dudley would try to disrupt Harry's peaceful frame of mind when he felt that his cousin was having too much fun (which in Dudley's opinion means anything that brings about a smile on Harry's face). This only happened because Dudley was not the one lavished on and in the spotlight which was a strange thing to him in his own home.

It was nights like these that kept a big smile on Harry's face even when his aunt and uncle blamed him for something he didn't do or something was not to their liking. Not even his cousin and his bully friends couldn't wipe away the smile, because he would be looking forward to seeing Edward after school.

An up tempo rock song came on the radio Edward grinned and turned it up as he began to sing along into the ladle to Harry.

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

Harry hummed along swaying his little hips side to side with the beat, picking up the words to the chorus he too sang along.

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_

Edward passed the make believe microphone to Harry and together they sang.

_Yeah I've got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
To make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
Yeah when I've got you..._

Harry and Edward sang their duet while they continued to build their pizza; adding the cheese Edward placed the finish product in the oven.

Harry smiled as Edward belted out the last note; eyes closed and head thrown back pouring his all into the song. One word simply described him right then and there; _angelic_ Harry thought_, and this is our song._

Opening his eyes smiling, Edward met Harry's green gaze. Those sea green eyes swam with unconfined happiness that rarely was expressed, and to have that emotion elicited by him was breathtaking.

It was that free spirited and joyful face that Edward loved to see. It was that face he thought about when the world was lost in their dream world.

"Our song," Edward echoed Harry's thoughts.

After dinner the boys sat in the dark living room lounging on the couch watching the latest action packed movie on VHS from the video store. It was rare for Harry to be actually sitting in the family room watching TV, most of the time he would be washing up in the kitchen or in his room. Uncle Vernon deemed him unworthy to be allowed access to such luxury and his aunt did not want him to stain her furniture with the likes of him.

So he was seizing every moment he had with Edward now, but the knowledge of his best friend, his only friend leaving tomorrow he could not enjoy it as much as he would like.

"Edward?"Harry started timidly.

"Yeah?"

Harry took in a deep breath. "You like me don't you?"

"Of course I do. Why?" The teen turned his full attention to the young boy. He could see from the light coming off the TV that Harry's green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Then why are you leaving tomorrow," Harry sniffed.

Edward knowing where this was coming from shifted closer to Harry, the tears began to roll down his small chubby cheeks. It had happened before eight weeks ago when he told him that he was going away to school and got the same reaction; tears complete with pouting lips. It was heartbreaking to see it then as it is now.

"Harry look at me," the teen commanded softly.

Harry turned his sullen face toward him with the aid of Edward's thumb and forefinger; eyes sparkled with tears that threatened to fall in full force and his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth to keep from trembling.

An odd sort of feeling constricted in Edward's chest at this sight. A feeling that he has not felt in over a century before his turning, but has now made its presence known. Any humane feelings that he had before has been long since concealed in his existence as a lone bitter vampire, has now been emerging ever since he met Harry.

_How can someone so young make me feel human again?_ Edward thought. He really shouldn't be surprised any more when such emotions took a hold of him.

He pulled Harry in to his arms in a comforting embrace. The young child quickly took to the contact and hooked his arms around Edward's middle in a firm grip. Edward rocked them both side to side in a soothing rhythm quieting the sobs that broke out from the smaller boy. A long stretch of moments passed by before Edward spoke.

"Harry," he muttered. The sound of sniffling was his only answer accompanied by thoughts of the young boy in his arms.

_Nobody will care about me now. Who will protect me from Dudley? I'll be more alone than ever when Edward leaves! Why does he have to go?_

Harry burst into a fresh bout of tears with his thoughts, clinging to Edward tightly as if he was his life line.

"You're my boy, Harry," he spoke softly into his ear, carding his fingers through the raven mop. "I love every moment that I get to spend with you. Never doubt that I care about you little Raven."

"Still I don't want you to go_._ You'll forget about me," Harry sniffed.

"Never," Edward exclaimed. "You are impossible to forget, you will be _forever_ etched in to my heart. Besides," Edward shifted pulling out a dog tag necklace from his shirt, "I've got this."

Harry lifted his head to examine the shiny silver pendant; on it was a picture of him smiling his toothy grin. Harry was in awe, his aunt and uncle never cared to have his pictures out to be shown to their friends with pride (not that they have taken many photos of him), so to have Edward have a photo of him engraved on a pedant chain was of course the most heartwarming feeling he has ever had.

"When did you get this?"

"Got it made yesterday, got you one too."

Edward pulled out another dog tag, the same design, from his breast pocket. The picture engraved was of the two of them smiling like there was no tomorrow. Harry's smile was the brightest putting the sun to shame.

"This was the day we went ice skating," Harry stated tracing his index finger across their features in an admiring way.

"Yes. Here let me put in on for you. See now you will always have something to remember me by and me of you. In a way I will be with you so you will not feel as lonely."

"Thank you Eddie," Harry whispered tucking himself further into Edward's arms.

Edward smiled at the given nickname hugging Harry closer to him. They sat in silence, the feel of contentment and warmth wrapping them in a blanket of comfort.

It wasn't long until the movie they had been watching rolled to the end credits making the already dim room darken.

"Ed, can I ask you something?" Harry muttered shivering slightly as sleep lay at the door ready to claim him.

"Sure."

"Why are you so cold? You're always cold."

Harry had been aware of the difference of temperature in Edward. At first he thought nothing of it. One day during the winter he brushed fingers with Edward, he noticed how he was cold as ice even when the heater has been on.

That day onward Edward made it a point to keep psychical contact to minimum, but he thought different of it. Edward knew that Harry was different from any other human he's come in contact with so he wasn't too worried over Harry freaking out.

"Because it's the way I am."

"Oh." Harry mouthed just a sleep clothed him.

"You'll know soon enough, Harry" Edward whispered as he stood carrying Harry to his room. "Soon, I promise."

He pulled the covers up to the boy's chin removing his glasses placing them on the side table. "Sweet dreams." he whispered brushing back Harry's fringe revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Edward made his way downstairs to the kitchen to straighten up to take his mind off the recent and upcoming events. He washed the dishes, dried and put them away and straightened up the living room. Try as he might he could not get over the twinge of pain he felt when he thought of leaving Harry; he knew those tear filled eyes will haunt him even when he was far across the Atlantic.

_His face etched in sadness and eyes swimming with tears, how could I leave him in such a state? _Too flustered to continue his game of indifference he sank into the nearest the chair burying his face in his hands. If vampires could cry this one would be shedding a tear, or tears.

"Don't worry Edward," a feminine voice spoke. "He is going to be somebody great, someone everyone will adore. He'll be just fine, you'll see."

"I hope you're right Alice. I hope you're right."


	2. 1: A change in schedule

_A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Change in Schedule**

_High in the air mounted on his Firebolt, Scotland's crisp woodsy air breezed through his raven locks causing them to stand every which way. Harry was in the zone as he searched the pitch for the golden snitch. His eyes moved back and forth in a method he perfected since his first year as a seeker._

_Spotting the snitch straight ahead, he dove forward to give chase, eyes locked on his prize. Following the movements of the snitch, he did not notice how it left the confines of the pitch as it headed in the direction of the forbidden forest. The snitch bobbed and weaved through the trees leading him deep within the dark forest where he finally caught the snitch._

_Landing on the ground in a graceful manner, Harry became aware of his surroundings. He noticed that he stood in the middle of a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, fog misting along the forest floor giving credence to its name._

_"That was impressive Harry," a melodious voice called from his left._

_Harry's whole frame froze for he knew that soft rich tenor voice anywhere. It was a voice he has heard many times before, either soothing his worries or lulling him to sleep._

_"Edward?" he asked turning in the direction in which the voice came._

_There in the shadows stood Edward Cullen, arms crossed leaning against a wide tree sporting his dazzling smile. A smile that would just have your heart beating double time and then slow down only to have the process repeated again._

_Edward raised his slender finger beckoning Harry to him. A challenging smile graced his lips before he turned and broke out into a light sprint. Harry quickly followed, but could not keep pace._

_"Edward! Wait!"_

_Edward only sped up becoming a blur before he completely disappeared in to thin air._

_"Edward!" Harry called out, his voice falling on deaf ears. He called out twice more before letting out one final cry. "Edward!"_

"Harry! Wake up Harry!" Ron shouted shaking the small teen. Harry groaned turning over and burrowed further into the warmth of the covers muttering nonsense.

"Okay I didn't want to have to do this, but you forced my hand." Ron hummed. He pulled out his wand murmuring a quick spell accompanied by a flick of his wrist.

Harry shot up shrieking as ice cold water drenched him. "What the hell you do that for?" He spluttered glaring in the direction of the red head.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes trying to wake your skinny arse! Merlin you're worse than me, but then again," Ron smirked handing Harry his glasses. "I don't dream of Edward."

Harry stopped in the middle of drying himself off, a blush creeping upon his face. It never fails for him to feel embarrassment when he was caught murmuring Edward's name in his sleep, no matter how innocent it was.

The first time he murmured the older teen's name was in first year, after a stressful week of students staring at his scar whispering behind his back and teachers singling him out. Seamus and the boys teased him persistently the next day every waking moment.

It was a terrible thing to endure for someone being the youngest in the dorm and not having much self-confidence to begin with. He avoided the boys for a whole week after that and remembered to put up silencing charms before he went to sleep.

He would still get teased every now and then when he forgets to put up the charm, but has never had a repeat of first year, thank Merlin!

"You caught that?"

Ron chuckled. "I think the whole dorm heard. What was your dream about any way?" He arched an eyebrow in a teasing manner.

It was no secret to the boys who shared the dorm room with Harry that the green eyed wizard tended to lean more towards the male persuasion. It was common knowledge among the boys ever since Cho Chang had walked out on him on their date, and with his limited experience with girls it made it clear that he just could not connect on that emotional level with the majority of females he comes in contact with.

Harry's blush deepened. "Right and it was not that kind of dream you goon."

"Okay, okay. Now come on and get out of bed or we'll be late for breakfast and transfiguration."

It was with another grumble that Harry managed to get out of bed and go through his morning routine before heading out to breakfast.

The duo made their way down to the Great Hall in a timely fashion with time to spare to chat. There at the Gryffindor table they found Hermione talking with Ginny, their seats reserved for them on either side of the girls.

"Morning Harry, Ron," Hermione smiled.

"Morning," they chorused as they took their seat on either side of the girls.

As soon as they were seated Ron piled his plate with mountains of eggs, bacon, and toast. It was a rather disgusting sight to those who still could not comprehend how much Ron could eat in one sitting.

"Took you long enough," Ginny spoke to her brother, looking over the rim of her goblet before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Well we would have been down earlier but Lord Potter was being difficult to wake." Ron managed to say around a mouth full of eggs.

Hermione being the one to pick up on Ron's meaning turned her full gaze onto Harry. A gaze that was worried and demanded to know what happened. Feeling her eyes boring into him Harry met her gaze shaking his head slightly mouthing that he would tell her later. Not that there was much to tell, but Hermione has always wanted to be in know when it concerned Harry.

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was just as it has always been since first year. Dean and Seamus were talking over one another retelling tales of their late night shenanigans involving an irate Mr. Filch; with the help of the Weasley twin's products. Lavender, Parvati, and other gossiping girls alike gushed about the newest stud in Witch Weekly or the dating mill within Hogwarts wall, and Hermione inquiring after the boys if they were caught up on their school work.

"So did you and Ron get any work done when I left for the library last night?"

Ron, Harry, and even Ginny gave her a look that stated she should know better. Hermione already knew the answer to her own question. She just wanted to see what excuse they would come up with if any. She smiled pulling out a sheet of parchment from her bag.

"Yes, I thought you might not. So I have taken the liberty of creating a study-"

"Aw 'Mione," Ron groaned. "It's much too early in the school year to start that!"

"It's never too early to get your priorities straight Ron. Now…"

"Right well have fun with that," Harry stood placing a brotherly kiss to the top of Ginny's head. "See ya."

He flashed a smile to Hermione who was gaping like a fish. Whatever had happened early morning prior to coming down for breakfast has left her dear friend in a really good mood; clearly he was not dealing with the after effects of a nightmare as she had thought.

"Harry James don't you walk away from me!"

"See you in class Hermione," he called over shoulder as exited the hall.

Walking down the hall smiling, Harry caressed the pendant chain around his neck recalling the dream he had this morning, as it was a different pattern. Most of the time when he had dreamt of Edward it was memories of the times they've spent together. This one however was not of past tense, but more a future present, different or not it was a dream of his Edward and he was in a good mood.

Lost in his thoughts the teen did not notice Professor Snape standing right in his path until his face connected with the dark heavy clothed chest.

"Assaulting a teacher is grounds for expulsion Mr. Potter," Snape sneered. "Do watch where you are going."

"Sorry sir I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah yes that has been established already."

Harry clenched fists at his sides and tightened his jaw willing himself not to say anything else to the snarky git. He wanted to start this year off right with little aggravation from the potions master outside of class.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for shouting in the Great Hall and another for not paying attention to your surroundings," the older wizard snipped. His tall imposing stance towered over the petite male.

Snape gave one last sneer and sidestepped Harry continuing his journey down to his classroom; black robes flowing behind him like a dark river.

"Git," Harry glared at the retreating back, continuing his way towards transfiguration.

Since the start of the term Professor McGonagall has had her sixth year students review the basics of transfiguration. She wanted her students to have a concrete understanding before moving on to advance techniques which were to be covered in the upcoming lessons; theory only. The process of self-transfiguration was first on the agenda.

Throughout the lecture Hermione kept peeping out of her peripheral vision to watch Harry as she took notes. She noticed how Harry kept toying with his pedant and a smile gracing his lips every few minutes. _That boy needs to get his head out of the clouds and focus,_ Hermione thought turning her attention back to the lecture.

"I would like a complete essay on the process of self-transfiguration on my desk by next Tuesday. You are dismissed," McGonagall concluded.

"So Harry, what do you think about the assignment," Hermione asked as they filed out the classroom.

"It's going to be a challenge, but with you by my side I'm sure I can mange right?" he flashed a coy smile. It was his way of saying he had no idea.

The rest of the day went by smooth. Charms passed by with a breeze, it was one of the few subjects that Harry actually enjoyed and understood along with Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA). Herbology was a pain, the young tentacula leaves kept wrapping themselves around his wrists nipping at him, and at one point almost cutting off his circulation. Neville had to step in twice to remove the beast.

At break Hermione had insisted that Harry study her transfiguration notes much to the compliant of Ron who wanted to fly.

"It would do you both a world of good to actually read and understand the material in advance before you start writing the first thing that comes to mind," Hermione lectured, the last part directed at Ron.

Ron got his wish to fly around at lunch playing a little one on one with Harry. Hermione was posted up in the stands reading a book and fuming over the fact that Harry had still not told her about his dream.

"Honestly Hermione it was nothing," he assured her.

"Obvious it is something if you keep grinning like a loon," she pouted her hands on her hips.

"Later," was his reply, smiling broadly.

Potions were the practical portion working on creating the Draught of Living Death. Professor Snape tormented Harry even more so than usual. His dark penetrating gaze bore into Harry every so often, effectively wiping the smile from his face for the time being. There was to be no happiness in his class.

"He's like a Dementor Snape is," Ron whispered across the aisle to Harry.

"Mr. Weasley!" snapped Snape. "Do you not understand the meaning of 'work in silence'? Five points from Gryffindor!"

Ron hastily went back to work, no need to fuel the irritation already burning within the dour potions master.

Time passed slowly, but class was at its end as everyone bottled up their samples and placed it on Snape's desk for grading. As some students were clearing off their worktable or heading out the door, Snape called out to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, a comment like that will surely land you in two weeks detention should I hear you speak in that way again. As it is you will be serving two nights with Filch and I."

The teen paled. How could have Snape heard his comment when he was not within hearing range?

He quickly packed his bag and all but ran out of the room to the saftey of the common room.

Hermione accosted Harry as soon as he set foot through the portrait dragging him to a chair in the corner of the common room away from everyone.

"Hello to you too Hermione," Harry stated sourly.

She offered a sheepish smile as an apology as he took a seat in the wing backed chair closet to the fireplace.

"So the dream?" she prompted.

"Was nothing really, not like the other dreams I've had. Usually when I dream it would be of past events or us talking, but this one…was different felt strange in a way."

"Strange how," Hermione asked with slight impatience.

"It's difficult to explain."

Harry settled into his seat explaining his dream how it was different yet comforting upon awaking. Mainly it boiled down to the fact that he had dreamt of Edward and was the reason for the extra pep in his step.

"Maybe your dream is foretelling of what is to come. The fog serving as a sign of your paths crossing again," Hermione concluded.

"If I had heard that from someone else I would mildly, just possibly, believe them. But it's all rubbish coming from you who thinks divination is a waste of time."

They both laughed and set about to work on the DADA assignment. It was fortunate that Hogwarts got a perfectly capable teacher for its students; after many had failed at the task save for one. It was even more fortunate that said professor was no one other than Remus Lupin, Harry's second godfather.

After the death of Sirius, Remus remained in close contact with Harry offering his support and comfort while he was at his relatives. Remus would often visit at least once a week if not more, and the two would spend hours on end talking about Sirius to nothing of consequence or just sit in subdued silence drawing comfort from one another.

Through the small talks the bond between the two wizards grew as they learned more about each other and grieved together. So that additional support at school, a confidant and a father figure, was much needed to keep the teen wizard sane when he fell to the griping sadness.

Harry was half way through his reading when a note materialized in front of him.

_Come to my office as soon as possible before dinner. I do adore chocolate earwax, my stash is always open to you shall you crave some._

_-A. Dumbledore_

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione guessed.

"Yup, see you at dinner."

Harry reached the gargoyle which guarded the entry way in to the headmaster's office. "Chocolate earwax," he spoke causing the guardian to step aside allowing his entrance. The door was slightly open emitting the candle light in to the furthest corners of the entrance. Harry raised his hand prepared to knock when Dumbledore called for him to enter.

"Harry, my dear boy, good evening!" he cheered. "How are you?"

"I'm good sir, and how are you," he asked taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the professor's desk.

"Busy as always, lemon drop?"

"No thank you."

The office door creaked opened permitting a tall man of sallow toned skin with a hard-faced expression to enter. Harry craned his head over the chair to see who had entered the room and went rigid at the sight of his strict potions master.

Severus Snape walked in to the room as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and everything would come crashing down in a matter of minutes. He had no time to deal with those he consider bothersome, that namely being pre-teens, teens, and those who could not hold an intelligent conversation.

_What in the world is he doing here? It can't be good news if Snape is here._

"Ah Severus punctual as expected," Dumbledore smiled. "Now down to business, there's been a change of schedule Harry regarding your classes."

"A change," he asked, knowing with Dumbledore there was more to it.

"Okay more than a change, a few," The headmaster conceded sucking on a lemon drop.

"May I ask why?"

"Yes," he smiled leaning back in his chair folding his two indexes in a steeple. "You will be undergoing training, beyond what you have learned so far," he answered peering over the rims of his glasses to convey the seriousness of the matter.

"You will be resuming your Occlumency lessons with Severus."

Harry choked on un-inhaled air.

"Perhaps this time maybe less trespassing of one's property than the last," Snape interjected with his usual callous mocking tone.

Dumbledore continued on as if Snape had not spoken. "Chose three classes that you think you could do without," he pushed forward a copy of the teen's time block, "those spaces would be filled by your extra training."

"You will report to me every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evening at eight o'clock until otherwise noted, understood," Severus instructed in his no nonsense voice, which was the tone of his voice ninety-nine percent of the time.

"Yes sir," Harry answered crossing out Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Muggle Studies.

Snape stood and left the room as quickly and quietly as only he could.

"Professor," Harry started, a little more relaxed now that the repressive presence of Snape was no longer near, "who is it exactly that will be training me?"

Eyes twinkling Albus answered, "A few friends devoted to the same cause as we are."

"Oh," was all that he could say. Harry learned to go along with what the headmaster planned, then to try to figure it out ahead of time and gain a headache. The elder wizard loved to give vague answers to questions asked.

"Well you best be heading down for supper, I'm sure Miss Granger and your friends are waiting for you."

* * *

_A/N: Drop a review let me know your thoughts_


	3. 2:Meet the teachers

**Chapter 2: Meet the Teachers**

"Snape," Ron screeched, causing every head in the common room to look their way.

"Hush Ron," Hermione hissed smacking him on the arm.

"I'm sorry, but it's Snape. You not only have to put up with him during class hours, but after hours and on weekends. I feel sorry for you mate," Ron said shaking his head in sympathy.

"Really Ron, thanks I haven't noticed," Harry deadpanned rolling his eyes, "but yeah I have my first lesson with him tomorrow night."

Nothing more was said as the trio sat in silence finishing up class work that was due the next day; Hermione getting a head start on others.

Harry sat back observing his friends from the top of his notes. He watched as they kept passing fleeting glances at one another and blushing fiercely when caught looking too long. He shook his head smiling at their coyness.

They were at the stage of finally admitting that they had feelings for the other, if only to themselves. It was plain as day to anyone who saw them that they fancied each other. So what was holding them back to act on such feelings?

Smiling Harry left his friends to their flirting to turn in early for the night.

It was an hour and half when he decided to go to bed, yet Harry was unable to fall in to the embrace of sleep. His dorm mates were all fast asleep. He laid on his side staring out the window not far from his bed.

The half crescent moon shone through lighting the wooden floor in silver light. The beam bended when it reached the edge of Dean's bed post casting a long shadow on the wall adding to the eerie atmosphere of the room and the surrounding castle at night.

The dorm room was silent excluding the loud snoring of Seamus, everything about that boy was loud, the murmuring of Ron talking in his sleep and Neville's random outburst of plants name, "Snarafalump!"

He shifted back onto his back staring up at the canopy hands propped behind his head letting his mind drift every which way. The pendant on his bare chest buzzed with warmth something that has been increasingly happening since three weeks before the term started. It always seemed to happen when he laid awake late in the night or feeling strong emotions.

Harry grasped the pendant within his fingers smiling as the warmth grew and his thoughts flooded with the memories of the time spent with Edward before he drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his lips.

0o0

"You're looking well rested this morning Harry," Hermione beamed at the teen as he made his way down stairs.

"I see I'm not the only one," he countered arching a brow.

He noticed how Hermione sported a wide grin on her face glowing, unusual for her because most mornings she looks as if she's still in a haze before having a cup of strong tea. "What gives?"

"When you went up to bed early last night Ron sort of kissed me. On the cheeks not on the lips!" she added hastily.

Harry smirked. "It's a start."

If she looks like this now from just a kiss on the cheek wait until he lands a big one on her, Harry mused.

"What's that suppose to mean," she asked slightly frowning.

"Nothing bad just means you guys are on your way."

History of Magic was the first class of the day which went by way too slow, no one should have such a boring class first thing in the morning. It was a given fact for anyone to fall asleep with the monotonous voice of Professor Binns. But Harry was wide awake for once knees bouncing in an anxious manner as next class period he would meet his new instructor or instructors.

Dumbledore had not been specific on the number of instructors he would have or what he will be learning, with Dumbledore everything was a wait and see kind of thing.

The bell sounded signaling the end of class. The loud chime caused everyone to jerk out of their lethargic state.

"When is that old man going to find a replacement for Binns?" the students mumbled to one another on the way out.

Harry traveled in the opposite direction than his friends to his next class. Ron was a little disappointed to find that his best mate was no longer in Care for Magical Creatures with him it had become their tradition since third year to take the classes together.

The green eyed wizard approached the vacant class room that he's been instructed to go to; the room had not been in use for many years. Upon entering the room Harry noticed how spacious and tall the room was; windows that reached to the ceiling the morning sunlight pouring though shining on dust particles that danced about the room.

"Morning Harry," Dumbledore smiled blues eyes sparkled.

"Professor," Harry inclined his head eyes looking at the two other adults flanking his side.

"Allow me to introduce you to your instructors. Professor Septima Vector as you know teaches Arithmancy, she will be assisting you in your magical exercises."

Septima murmured a hello.

"And to my right is Rex Andrews a former Royal Marine, he will be aiding in the physical aspect of your training. Well I shall leave you to it," Dumbledore bowed his head and gracefully left the room along with Septima.

Harry stood observing Rex; his stance, feet wide and arms clasped behind his back, exuded that even though he is a retiree of the service the manner is still present within him.

You know the saying you can take the man out of the service but you can't take the service out of the man? That's Rex.

Rex stood about six feet three inches hair styled in a crew cut, but the most interesting point of focus was his face. His tanned face drew out the stern lines around his dark eyes indicating he's been through hardships and rough environments, the scar above his left brow added to that harshness of his profile.

"As Dumbledore said I'll be training you to build up your physical stature," he rumbled in a deep voice. "During these lessons you will learn hand to hand combat should a situation arise that you've lost your wand. For a solider should be able to defend his-self at all times…"

So Harry had found himself in a mini boot camp for two hours five days a week for however long it would take or when the war came to a crucial point that he must fight-ready or not. Combining military discipline with magical control is a sure way to mold anyone into the perfect weapon; offense or defense.

For getting the teen's body in shape, Rex composed a routine that included cardio and weight lifting before moving on to combatant techniques.

"Bring something comfortable you can move around in tomorrow. You are dismissed."

After lunch Harry met with Professor Vector in the previously vacated class he was in from his session with Rex.

"Good afternoon Harry," she smiled as he entered the class. "You're early."

"Yeah I figured I best make a good impression professor," lips curled into a small smile.

"Oh please call me Septima."

Septima was the complete opposite of Rex. Where he had the air of a more stoned face and precise man, Septima was friendly and radiated warmth something you would associate with home.

"Right, now tell me what do you know about magic?"

"Um it lives within us," Harry replied, his answer sounding more of a question than a statement.

Septima smiled. "Yes that is correct, anything else?"

"Uh…" Harry racked his brain searching for an answer. He thought back to when Hermione was discussing the properties of magic and how it works in a witch or wizard. "It can be called upon by will."

"Excellent," she beamed. "Yes our magic can be called upon by will with control; a form of wild magic is also contained within us and can lead to damage if not properly handled."

"What kind of damage?"

"It can either kill us or mentally hamper the ability to function normally neither is a desired outcome," Septima paused watching as Harry contorted his face in an expression of consideration.

"No worries with the proper instruction nothing will go wrong," she smiled and continued on with her lecture.

"Our magic is anchored in the solar plexus. Most people don't realize that our magic is connected with our emotions, the stronger the emotion the more power the spell has.

"So imagine a sun like energy ball sitting in the middle of your abdomen the rays are tendrils of magic. You can stretch those to reach other parts of the body or outward. For example…"

Septima closed her eyes taking in a deep even breath focusing on her magical core. A shimmer of silver encased her fingertips and continued to travel up along the arms to the rest of her body making a full body sheet cover of tangible magic.

"Cool," Harry breathed. "Does all our magic have coloring?"

Septima gasped. "You can see magic?"

"Yes can't you," he asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No I cannot. Interesting…" she trailed off murmuring.

"What is?" Harry asked afraid that something might be wrong with him yet again. He doesn't want anything else 'special' happening to him that will further set him apart from his peers.

"Most people could just be able to feel when someone is calling upon their magic; they'll feel a slight magnetic pull on their own. Few can actually see magic," she mused.

That changes things, Septima thought.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry's voice pitched with slight panic.

"No Harry," she offered a comfort smile. "It is a wonderful gift; it will just be one more thing we'll be working on," she spoke her mind reeling of ways to use Harry's new gift to his advantage.

For the remainder of the time period Septima and Harry worked on breathing exercises for meditation to focus the mind and body to allow the magic to run a free flowing course through the body.

"Deep slow breathing Harry allow the magic free reign. The more controlled your breathing the more control you have over your inner magic."

Septima sat back and observed Harry, who sat Indian style in the center of the room, as he went through the breathing techniques.

"You should be able to feel a warm sensation trickling throughout your body. Do you feel it?"

"Yes."

"On a scale of one to ten, how intense is the feeling?"

"About a four," Harry answered.

"Oh! Well that is certainly better than most on a first try," she praised. "That ends today's lesson we should continue in two days time until then practice."

0o0

Harry headed straight to the dorm rooms after Charms, the moment he set foot through the portrait he sank in to his favorite chair near the fireplace.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as the comfort of the chair's cushions soothed away the day's tiredness in his muscles. Today was only day one of his extra lessons and it's not over yet, he still had to meet with Snape; great.

There was plenty of time to spare before dinner so Harry decided to head up stairs to the rooms for a quick nap.

The Great Hall was full of chatter and laughter when Harry entered; he had overslept longer than he planned, but he felt energized and ready to expel the excess energy. He spotted an empty seat near Ron.

"Harry!" Ron squeaked. "I was just about to go up and wake you."

Hermione gave Ron a piercing look indicating that he was not. Harry saw this and laughed a little.

"Yeah I guess I kind of overslept a little," he smiled taking his seat filling his plate with food slightly more than usual.

"It's okay you needed it," said Hermione, "Looked like you were about to pass out in class."

The green eyed teen smiled in thanks loading his plate baked chicken, baked potatoes and green beans.

"So Harry, you ready to whip the Gryffindor team in to shape this year Captain?" Seamus asked two seats down.

"Of course wouldn't want to lose the house cup now would we?" he smirked.

"We may if Ron plays like he did this afternoon," Dean piped in.

"That was only because the school's broom is jinxed," Ron defended.

"Sure," Seamus drawled in his thick Irish accent rolling his eyes.

Seamus and Ron bantered back and forth about each other's abilities in the sports field and academic, Dean injecting a sentence or two. Harry smiled as Ron spluttered a few times trying to come up with a good come back.

"Harry, help me here two against one is hardly fair," he whined.

Harry shoveled a spoon full of potatoes in his mouth shaking his head. Seconds later felt a heated gaze pointed his way he turned towards the source seeing professor Snape's black eyes boring in to him up from the head table.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat a feeling of uneasiness running down his spine.

"What time are you supposed to meet with him Harry?" Hermione asked breaking from her conversation with Ginny.

Turning back to his friends he answered, "At eight."

"Well its twenty 'til," Hermione admonished, "You better get going or Snape will have your hide."

The moment that was said Harry saw Snape leave the table exiting a side door, his black eyes meeting Harry's green for a second a warning in them.

"Yeah I should go," he muttered taking one last swig of his pumpkin juice to wash down his food. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck mate," Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

"He's a dead man walking," Harry heard Seamus mutter.

Harry approached Snape's classroom in the dungeons in a timely manner with only two minutes to spare. He knocked on the doorframe announcing his presence.

"Enter," Snape called. Snape was seated at his desk grading essays his pen moving viciously across the page before he looked up at Harry.

"Have a seat," he ordered marking the next unfortunate student's paper. He continued for a full minute than set the stack of papers off to the side; obsidian eyes locking on to emerald green.

Harry tried not to squirm under the intense gaze of his professor; what seemed like an eternity later Snape released his gaze standing in a smooth fluid motion walking over the bookcase nearest to his desk.

"You are to read chapter one during the remainder of the time left of this arranged lesson," he spoke smoothly facing Harry. He walked the short distance from himself to Harry placing the book firmly on the desk; _The Art of Occlumency: a Beginner's Guide._

"Read it, learn it, breathe it," he stated in a brusque manner.

Snape returned to his desk correcting essays. He would every so often lift his eyes to look at Potter.

Oh how he just wanted to jump right in to the practical part of the lessons instead of wasting time with theory with the brat, but Dumbledore insisted that he start off with theory; for there may be a better chance for him to grasp the concept Occlumency.

Snape bloody hoped so, and that's saying a lot for a man who does not particularly dwell on such emotions.

Harry sat the desk half reading the introduction of the book and letting the other half wander. It was not what he anticipated when he was ordered to meet with Snape for additional lessons in Occlumency.

The moment he set foot inside the classroom Snape was his usual self radiating indifference with a layer of ice when it came to anyone who within his personal space; those dark impassive eyes staring at Harry moments after he entered.

Harry half expected Snape to assault him right then and there like in fifth year instead he was given a book and was told to read.

He felt the heated gaze of professor Snape from his peripheral vision. It unnerved him how silent and tense the air was; if a match were to be lit, Harry was certain the room would catch fire.

Snape's voice broke the silence, "Report back here same time, not a minute late."

Clearly meant as a dismissal Harry stood holding out the book to Snape. "You are to keep it and read it," he scowled.

Harry made haste and left the dungeons to its sour master. He went through his bedtime routine in record time.

Having took a nap earlier in the evening he was not tired, so he sat in the middle of his bed and practiced the breathing techniques Septima taught him; he continued this until he was light headed and called it a night.


	4. 3: Learning about Harry

**Chapter 3: Learning about Harry**

Somewhere cloudy in North America,

Edward stood in front of a window that took up most of the wall, staring out in to the vast forest that bordered his home. The tall evergreen trees were dressed in light dew from the night's moisture giving the impression of being crystal gems.

It was early morning so most of the town's occupants were still asleep. Edward and his family were lounging around waiting for when society rules deemed it time for them to start their day.

The house was relatively quiet, not much noise. There was the occasional murmur of voices; Esme talking with Carlisle upstairs in his study and Alice with Jasper down in the living room. Rosalie sat reading a fashion magazine next to Emmett who was playing his video games.

The quietness of the house enhanced the peaceful view Edward overlooked. His mind was clear of excess thoughts- the thoughts of the others were but a whispered breeze much like the wind caressing the leaves on a tree branch. He was free to ponder on the greater things in his existence.

But all the serenity was shattered in just a moment when Alice drew in a ragged breath her thoughts practically yelling.

"Alice what the hell was that," Edward growled confused.

"It was nothing," she said, quickly dismissing the vision she had. She stood and hastily made her way upstairs to Carlisle's study.

"Mary Alice!" he growled following her. "Don't tell me it was nothing because clearly it was."

Alice stood in the center of the room close to her father, staring at Edward mind completely blank. The conflicting emotions in her was visible, she turned toward Carlisle her gaze seeking the go-ahead to tell Edward. Carlisle inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"It's time that he knows."

Alice worried her bottom lip before speaking. "Well its Harry, he's in trouble" — at this Edward growled— "but don't worry it has happened before and he always come out on top," she added.

"Alice," Carlisle gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, okay. You might want to sit down for this or not," she amended when Edward gave her his 'you better get on with it or so help me' look.

By this time the rest of his siblings gathered into Carlisle's office, but Edward had not noticed. For he was too focused on the impending discussion about Harry; the moment that name met his ears nothing else mattered.

It has been no more than nine years since Edward had direct contact with Harry. He had traveled back to the U.K a few times to check up on him from a distance. And during those short visits he found Harry to be quite content, but there was an underlying feel of loneliness and distress...

"What kind of trouble?" he asked apprehensively, torn between wanting to know or to be left in the dark.

"Edward do you remember a few years back I told you that Harry will be someone great? Well along with that responsibility comes about hazards that can lead to either life or death situations."

Edward's posture stiffened an automatic response to feelings of unease, fear, and confusion.

"It's better if I show you."

Alice drew in a deep concentrating breath and opened her mind to Edward to allow him access to the past and present visions she's had of Harry.

_Young Harry at the age of eleven facing off with a twelve feet tall pale gray beast, that same year a confrontation with a professor hosting a face of a man existing off him like a parasite._

_Harry at age twelve fleeing from giant man-eater spiders and fighting a three foot high, fifty feet long snake._

_Harry at age thirteen, encountering morbid creatures on more than one occasion, one of which had him falling off his broom from an extreme height in the air, and standing face to face with a werewolf._

_Age fourteen, chased by a horn tailed fire breathing dragon then kidnapped and tortured_ (it made Edward's jaw clench grinding his teeth, why would someone want to harm Harry of all people?)_._

Everything that Edward viewed shocked him to his very core; his body temperature dropping lower. He had been blind to the events present in Harry's life. He had sworn to himself that if Harry was indeed in danger he would be there.

He stood motionless, every one of his senses muting gradually. It took a while before he could blink again and form a sentence.

"I don't… I mean… why… how?" he finally managed to choke out.

"Edward," Carlisle said quietly. "You meeting Harry did not happen by chance."

Carlisle paused searching Edward's face for any reaction; all he could see was the still as stone face his son presented revealing no outward emotion, but his golden eyes told a different story. Edward's eyes flickered in a range of emotions of hurt, confusion, and sorrow.

Confusion because he could not fully understand why these things has happened; Hurt because both Carlisle and Alice knew the reasons behind Harry's distressed state when he voiced his concerns; Sorrow because he was not able to help Harry when he was in need.

The atmosphere in the room had been growing thick with tension with every passing moment. Jasper stepped in using his ability to spread a pulse of calm throughout the room, mainly centered on Edward.

"Do you remember when I told you of my time in England after I was turned, of the man who befriended me who knew exactly what I was? I have been in contact with him since then. Back in November of '81 he called on me for a favor….."

0o0

_It was a cold bitter night, too cold for November for winter was nowhere to be seen. Upstairs in the loft sat Carlisle at an oak desk buried neck deep in medical notes and books preparing for the upcoming seminar when a tap against the windowpane broke him away from his task. Looking out the window he saw a tawny barn owl sitting on a tree branch closest to the pane._

"_Xerxes!" Carlisle exclaimed opening the window to allow the owl in. He flew in a circle before landing on Carlisle's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"_

_Xerxes hooted holding out his leg with the note tied to it. Carlisle took the missive wondering what would have his old friend Albus writing to him at this time of night._

_Dearest Carlisle,_

_I'm in need of your assistance. Please meet me at the park on Fenway at midnight. I'll explain everything._

_Your friend,_

_Albus._

_Turning to look at the clock mounted on the wall he noticed that it was thirty minutes until midnight. He quickly shuffled his papers in order scribbling a quick note before donning his light wind breaker that hung on the chair; departing through the open window Carlisle ran as soon as his feet touched the ground reaching his destination under fifteen minutes._

_The park was deserted no one in plain sight. The wind carried the howls of the dogs and rustled the fallen leaves. Carlisle took up the first wooden bench in view under a street lamp; its yellow light casting an eerie glow upon his pale skin giving him the air of a dangerous angel. At the stroke of midnight a distinguished pop sounded alerting the arrival of Albus._

"_Albus," Carlisle stood embracing his old friend._

"_Carlisle," he smiled returning the hug._

"_It's been too long."_

"_That it has, but I'm afraid this is not purely a social visit."_

"_I gathered that from the note," Carlisle smiled sitting back down._

"_Yes, I hope I haven't disturbed you."_

_Smiling Carlisle replied, "Not at all."_

"_Good, good. Well I suppose I should get on with it." Albus sighed. This was not something he wanted to spring on a friend upon their first meeting in quite some months._

"_Well you see not too long ago, a couple of days ago to be exact the most tragic event occurred. The Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters, killing both Lily and James only their son survived. The killing curse he threw at Harry back lashed destroying Voldemort, but I fear that this will not be the last attempt on young Harry's life."_

"_You think he's still out there? This is where the favor comes in?"_

"_Yes, in a few years time Harry would begin to show signs of immense powers strong enough to be detected by anyone who is seeking him. He's been placed in the care of his mother's sister and family, non magical so he would need constant watching until he is of age to attend Hogwarts."_

"_And this is where I come in."_

_Albus smiled. "It would be much appreciated. I understand you will have helping hands, your family has grown has it not?"_

"_Yes. Alice and Jasper has been with us for some time. Odd couple, but we love them just the same."_

"_I should like to meet your entire family one day," Albus smiled wistfully._

"_I'm sure they would feel the same way."_

_They sat in companionable silence listening to the sounds the night offered enjoying each other's company._

"_Well I best be off, look for my owl. Oh almost forgot," he dug into the pockets of his robes producing a rectangular white box. "In there are gifts that should help with your problem of sunlight." With eyes twinkling like the stars he disapparated._

_Carlisle opened the box to peer at the contents; inside were jewelry. He noticed a ring which bared his family crest, smiling he placed the ring on his third finger on his right hand._

_0o0_

Rosalie touched the pendant diamond hanging from her neck.

"So let me get this straight," Emmett spoke with slight amusement in his voice, "Harry's a wizard and he's got this mad-man after him since day one?"

"That's exactly what I am telling you. Edward-"

Edward let out a pain stricken growl and fled the room. Esme made to go after him but Carlisle held her back stating that Edward needs time alone to allow everything to sink in.

"So what do we do now?" Esme asked still staring at the door Edward vacated.

"We wait."

0o0

Edward skipped school that morning. He wanted to be left alone and try to organize his thoughts on the information he received regarding Harry.

He sat on a boulder in his meadow, a place he always retreated to when he wanted space to think. The green meadow was the best place for him at this moment.

He still could not register how he missed something so… so foreboding these past few years concerning Harry.

The signs where there if he looked closely enough, there was a weight on Harry's shoulder though he hid it well his eyes gave everything away. Sometimes even his thoughts held an edge of depression.

_Why hadn't I done anything to help?_ Edward thought angrily.

And then there is the fact that Alice and Carlisle had an idea all along; being able to hear others thoughts Edward thought he would have picked up on an inkling of… of what exactly?

Edward reached into his shirt pulling out the pendant that had Harry's seven year old face engraved in it. It was warm which was odd because Edward gave off no body heat at all; and the oddest thing about it is that it's been happening before, the pendant will pulse with warmth at random intervals for the past few months.

"Edward," Carlisle called softly to his son.

"How did you know?" He asked just as softly, unwilling to break the cocoon he built for himself.

"Alice."

"Figures," the teen sighed.

"Edward, tell me what are you thinking right now," Carlisle asked a hint of worry in his voice.

The worry in Carlisle's voice was not for nothing, for Edward tended to lean towards the dramatics when things were not going as planned or he was confused and angry; past experience has supported this concept.

It was a tendency that left Carlisle and his wife Esme in absolute worry over their first son when he disappears for days with no contact; hoping to not have a repeat performance of previous episodes, Carlisle thought it best to get to Edward now instead of letting him wallow into self destruction.

This time Edward would not be running off.

"I don't know where to start… I mean you knew. You knew my concerns and yet you said nothing to me," he voiced wounded.

Carlisle winced. It was a tone he was all too familiar with, but when he was the cause of such a mood it hurt to know that he inflicted pain on his children; knowingly or not.

"I thought it would be for the best Edward. I did not inform you simply to hurt you. You know how you get sometimes-"

"How," Edward asked in slight annoyance, knowing what the elder vampire would say.

A small smile played on Carlisle's lips. "You over analyze things. You sometimes jump to conclusions before hearing the full story and it's generally worse when it involves someone you deeply care about."

Edward's posture went from lax and contemplative to stiff hunched shoulders a low non-threatening growl emanating from his chest.

"And?"

"And in this case it was best for you to not know what was going on, for if you were to see Harry earlier than planned-"

"Earlier than planned," Edward asked. He shifted forward staring at his father. He scanned Carlisle's face looking for any sign that betrayed what he was thinking wasn't true; all he saw was complete honesty.

"When," Edward growled in part disbelief and excitement.

"As soon as Albus sends word," Carlisle answered smiling.

Edward was beyond excited! He would be able to finally look into those green eyes again. He would be able to tell Harry that he was sorry he left. He'll tell Harry the real reason he left…

At that thought Edward's excitement dwindled as fast as it came. Oh god, he thought. What will Harry think when he sees me?

Carlisle noting the subtle change in demeanor walked toward his son placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Edward?"

"Harry. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? Will he freak out," Edward questioned worried.

Edward gave Carlisle a scathing look when he heard him laughing softly. "You have nothing to worry about Edward. I promise."

* * *

_A/N: So how do you feel? Drop a review and let me know._


	5. 4: Three Weeks Later

**Chapter 4: Three Weeks Later**

It's been three full weeks since that eventful morning in the Cullen's household. A three full weeks since Edward was finally able to get over the fact that his sister Alice and father Carlisle kept meaningful information to themselves concerning his Harry.

After the shock had wore off Edward became angry; an anger that has not been present in him since his early years as a newborn when he cursed his existence every waking hour.

It was difficult to stay mad at someone you lived in close proximity with and somewhat foolish, was his thought later on.

Sure he understood the motive behind it though it still did not ease the hurt that the happenings dealing with Harry was kept from him or the truths altered, but Edward could only stay mad for so long.

Three weeks was the equivalent of three days to a vampire in terms of human time, as time was something that they had plenty of it didn't matter if it was actually three days or three months they all blended together.

He could stay mad at his father and sister for the rest of his existence if he so choose to, but being angry meant isolating yourself from those around you, even those who did not take part in the upsetting event. He was already lonely enough as it was, so why would he add to that loneliness any further?

He was now on his way home from a hunting trip deciding he was ready to talk to Alice and Carlisle. He made sure to think of nothing but deciding to return home to read a book to throw Alice off.

"Alice," He called softly as he entered the house, "Carlisle."

Both were down stairs in front of him in a second baring looks of curiosity and awareness. They noticed Edward's face gave nothing away as his eyes swept over them coolly, without a word he turned and headed out to the side of the house clearly expecting them to follow.

"I ask that in the future should anything arise concerning Harry you will let me know." Edward stated in an uncompromising manner, letting Carlisle and Alice know that he meant it.

They nodded solemnly.

"Alice, would you…?" Edward started trailing off, and Alice being Alice already knew what he wanted.

"Sure." She said turning to walk away. She had taken a few paces before stopping in mid-step to face Edward again. "Edward, I'm really am sorry."

"I know."

Carlisle and Edward stood watching as Alice disappeared through the shrubs and branches in silence.

"Do you really think so little of me?" Edward asked; a question that has been wondering about for three weeks.

For the three weeks Edward was away one single thought continued to plague him; did his sire Carlisle think so little of him that he could not be trusted to do the right thing?

Sure had he heard what was going on with Harry earlier he might have ran to the young teen and hide away with him to keep him from harm.

It was the logical thing to do, the instinctual thing to do. Would it have made more complications to existing problems?

Sure, but he was confident he would have stopped to think about his actions before he carried on….well that's what he hoped.

All of the scenarios of what if ran through his head causing him to over analyze each and every aspect of his nature, which seemed to spiral out of control.

He had began to question himself as to what his place in the family meant, a sense of self-doubt—a foreign feeling to him for never before this had he felt the need to question himself at all in regards of his familial value.

Carlisle was stunned to hear his son ask such a question and quickly exclaimed, "No! What would make you ask such a thing?"

"You said and I quote 'you tend to over analyze things and/or make assumptions without all the facts.' It sounded to me as if you did not trust me."

"Oh Edward, I never meant for it to come across as if I don't trust you. You've been with me for eighty odd years and I trust you with my life," his lips twitched at this.

"I only thought I was doing the right thing by not putting excess worry on you, knowing that you were already worried about Harry I didn't want to add to that burden."

"Harry is not a burden," Edward hissed.

Carlisle raised both his hands palms outward, "Of course he is not, and I was not implying that he was. I'm sorry on both accounts, I thought I was protecting you from unnecessary worry and hurt when in the end I've caused both. I was wrong and I apologize and I hope that you can forgive me."

Edward stared at Carlisle for few moments watching him as his father remained serene under his intense gaze glare. Truth was Edward had already forgiven Carlisle and Alice two days ago. He just wanted, needed further explanation before he let them know they were forgiven.

Edward allowed a small smile to form on his lips, "Forgiven, but I do have one question. What's the deal with this Lord Voldemort?"

Carlisle smiled a little at his eldest glad he was forgiven, however; he couldn't help but feel that he had lost a bit of trust in Edward. It was something he knew he had to gain back, no matter how small.

After his internal musing, Carlisle launched in to the tale of Voldemort and his connection to Harry.

He explained to Edward that what he had saw in Alice's memories where all due to the influence of Voldemort one way or another.

This earned a growl from Edward but not nearly as much as when Carlisle mentioned Albus had a little part of steering Harry in to some of the dangerous situations for example first year with Professor Quirrell and the events of third year. Edward could see the werewolf still.

Edward asked how can someone like Albus, a man sworn to protect his students, allow Harry to enter such state of affairs with such risks.

Carlisle answered the best he could, for even though he spent many a decades with his old friend he would never fully understand the way his mind work; aside from his eccentric ways Albus always had the best interest of others at heart even if he does go about it the wrong way.

Edward exhaled noisily, "So what's going to happen now? When are we heading back to the U.K?"

"Some of our things are already packed and shipped; they are just waiting for us. Albus should be writing me soon to let me know when."

"That man is a total nut job," Edward grunted as Carlisle headed out to hunt.

0o0

Harry's training has been going well for the past couple of weeks. His daily workout sessions with ex Royal Marine Rex have started to show its benefits slowly; besides the aches and pains Harry's once small frame was now starting to fill out with lean muscles adding to the muscle definition he's already had from playing Quidditch.

The second day Harry met with Rex he was put through a physical fitness test, something he hasn't gone through since primary school. Rex was impressed with Harry's flexibility and endurance which was required for Harry was in for one hell of a ride for the beginning portion of his training.

His days with Rex so far consisted of running a mile every day (the classroom had been magically altered to resemble a small track field), three sets of ten push-ups, chin-ups, and sit ups. After all the warm ups were out the way the rest of the time was spent on lecturing of upcoming training techniques with demonstration and practice followed by a brief overview of what was to expected as time progressed.

Even his lessons with Snape have proven to be better, of course there was the occasional scathing remark and high cut throat tension, but that was to be expected between two individuals who have so long disliked each other.

Three days into their private lessons Harry apologized to Snape regarding the pensieve incident in fifth year. The deed was mainly motivated from fear that Snape may try to harm him in some 'accidental' way during the lessons and with the looks Snape gave him, it had the teen unnerved and he thought it best if they both start off on the right foot.

To say Snape was surprised when Harry apologized to him was an understatement.

It had caught the dark wizard off guard. The older wizard never expected the boy to express regret for anything he has done, let alone to him—the great greasy git of the dungeons of all people. In no way has the thought crossed his mind that anyone would apologize to him, ever.

Why should they when even his father never had?

The minute the words left the teen's mouth, he took notice that Snape was touched by his sincere semi-fear fueled actions, even if his expressions were unreadable.

He could tell because Snape let up a bit with some of his most heated insults whenever they met and in class.

It was Tuesday night Harry's first lesson of the week with Snape. He made his way to Snape's office from the direction of Gryffindor towers.

"Professor," Harry greeted.

"Potter," Snape returned the greeting marking the last essay in his hand. "I trust you have finished your reading."

"Yes sir I have."

Snape smirked shuffling aside his papers. "I shall be the judge of that. Have a seat." He directed to a warm colored plush rug that sat off to the side of the room.

Snape have taken a new approach in teaching Harry Occlumency with little prompting from the headmaster. He started off each session with a thirty minute meditation.

A sure way for both Harry and himself to reign in their emotions and let the stress of the day melt into the background which resulted in a less volatile interaction between the two.

Snape joined Harry on the floor sitting in the lotus position. A few breaths in Snape spoke in a low soothing tone his voice flowing through the air like silk.

"Put away any lingering thoughts or emotions behind your barriers make sure your shield is strong to withstand a low invasion."

Two minutes passed as Harry did as he was told before Snape instructed him to open his eyes. The next forty-five minutes was spent testing the fortitude of Harry's shields starting at a low to medium invasion; the easiest level to begin with.

Snape reached out into Harry's mind feeling the mental shields the teen had up checking them for any weak spots. He was surprised that Harry had actually done the reading and the few exercises in the book. It made his job that much easier.

He found a few weak spots, but nothing that a little more training and continuous practice can't fix.

He was pleased at what he found and did one last check over when suddenly Harry hissed in pain his shield shattering. Snape too experienced a moment of pain before he quickly retreated from Harry's mind.

There sitting in front of him he saw Harry clutching at his forehead face contorted in pain. A vision, Snape surmised.

Harry was in the mind of the Dark Lord. The potions master summoned a mild pain reliever and waited until the vision passed which lasted short of two minutes.

Harry's breathing was labored as he had his head between arms trying to ease the pain. He felt Snape press a cool vial of liquid into his hands and he gratefully took the potion in one gulp grimacing at the after taste.

He murmured his thanks as Snape vanished the now empty bottle.

Silence hung in the air between the two wizards as Harry stared at his hands fiddling his thumbs, and Snape battling his curiosity, which in the end won out.

"Care to tell me what that was?"

"Voldemort," the teen answered without missing a beat, "he's happy, ecstatic. He's planning something involving Hogsmeade."

Snape looked at Harry with an inquisitive brow.

"But it doesn't make sense," Harry continued, talking more to himself than to his professor.

"Why would he be so enthralled with Hogsmeade, why? He's planning something big and damaging; no doubt he'll be summoning you soon."

Once again silence hung in the air between them; Severus sat tensely at the young wizard's remark. He knew people suspected him of Death Eater activity, but never had they said so in a factual manner. What else had the teen been able to see?

Severus saw the young teen in a bit of a new light; with that brief connection they had he was able to have a glimpse inside the Dark Lord's mind.

It was a wonder how Harry could with stand an occurrence so vile. It reeked of darkness and was full of sheer evil.

"I shall inform the headmaster of this. You are dismissed," Snape stood his right hand absently rubbing his forearm that bared the mark.

Harry stood and slowly made his way to the common rooms, mind reeling with possible scenarios.

"Hey, Harry how did it go with Snape," Hermione asked as the green eyed teen sat next to her.

"Everything was going good until I had a vision at the end," he spoke softly.

Ron looked up from his Quidditch Weekly and Hermione gasped her hand flying to Harry's forehead, her finger lightly brushing against his scar.

"What happened," she whispered softly as to not be over heard from a few students that were nearby.

"I think Voldemort plans on attacking Hogsmeade this weekend," he told them quietly.

"Bloody hell there goes my plans," Ron mumbled.

"Well have you told the headmaster yet? What are we going to do?" Hermione hedged.

"Snape said he will," he sighed running his hands over his face. "I think we should call up the DA and let them know what's happening. I have a feeling this won't be a low scale terrorizing of the magical community."

Both Ron and Hermione agreed to call a meeting tomorrow after dinner. Harry bid his friends goodnight as he headed up to the rooms for bed. He quickly changed in to his sleepwear crawling in to the bed that called to him with the promise of comfort and rest. He placed a kiss to his pendant before tucking it inside his shirt and buried under the covers shutting his eyes to allow sleep to claim him.

`'`'`

The moment the teen left his office, Snape fire called the headmaster.

"Albus!" he hissed.

"Severus?" Albus asked surprised. "What's the matter?"

"It concerns Potter and the Dark Lord."

Albus' brows crinkled in concern. "Oh. Well come on through my boy."

Albus open the connection to allow Snape through. Snape stepped through the floo with a grace fit for a king. Dusting the soot off his robes he sat in the chair opposite of Dumbledore.

"Now what's happened?"

"As you know Potter had his thrice weekly lessons with me tonight. Everything was going well-"

Here Albus smiled a smile that spoke of a parent proud of their child for doing something good. For Snape had just inadvertently complimented Harry; Snape ignored him and continued.

"He received a vision from the Dark Lord. I had the mishap of experiencing a moment of it."

Albus paled for he feared Severus may have been exposed for being connected to the mind of Voldemort.

Noting the headmaster's reaction to said statement, the potions master assured the elderly wizard that he retreated quickly and safely.

Appeased, Albus asked of Harry's vision.

"Potter suspects that there will be an attack in the village. He has the impression that it won't just be an ordinary Death Eater attack."

"Oh my," Albus sank back in his chair, stroking his white beard in thought.

Cancelling was not an option but neither was continuing the trip. Voldemort couldn't possibly know that it was a Hogsmeade weekend for the students, could he?

Albus sighed, "Do you think he'll be summoning you soon?"

"I suppose-" just then a searing pain flared from the dark arm on Snape arm cutting him off. A reflex to try to quell the burning he placed his hand on the mark hissing to Albus, "Guess that answers your question."

He summoned his death eater robes and mask. "Be careful," Albus whispered.

Snape grunted in response exiting the headmaster's office. He quickly made his way through the castle to the school grounds and past the wards. Tossing on his cloak and mask he Apparated to his destination.


	6. 5: Just a normal day

**Chapter 5: Just a Normal Day**

Harry got up in the morning feeling well energized; after last night's activities it had drained him to the bone and by the end of his lesson with Snape, he was hanging on by sheer will alone.

And energy is what he will need today especially for DADA. Professor Lupin hinted to the start of adding non-verbal spells along with the current lessons in defense.

"Morning Harry," Hermione greeted as said teen made his way in to the common room with Ron at his side. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful! Clonked out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I think it's one of the best night's sleeps I've had so far," he grinned.

"That's good to hear."

The trio of friends made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The hall was buzzing with noise and excitement bar the Slytherin table who had their poker face on whispering among themselves, while everybody else chatted away happily of their plans for their upcoming trip into town this weekend.

Harry had a hearty fill of oatmeal, toast, and fruits; since his training started he began to eat more healthy balanced meals to boost his energy and magical levels.

Hermione and Ron began to pick up on his habits as well, though Ron only ate healthy at breakfast a compromise he worked out with Hermione. Harry enjoyed the company of his fellow Gryffindors before the bell rang signaling that students had thirty minutes to get to class.

History and Charms went by slow—History painstakingly so—though Charms had its moments. Professor Flitwick had his sixth years working on the Aguamenti charm using wizard chess pieces as their target; though the pieces protested to be used as such.

Ron ended up looking like a drowned rat because of Harry's missed aimed high powered Aguamenti charm,("Hey, don't get mad at me! You're the one who had his face leveled with the pieces," Harry laughed).

Ron was not the only student to suffer drowned rat syndrome. When the bell rang to signal the end of class almost every other student had to spell themselves dry because of 'accidental' aims in the wrong direction. Defense against the Dark Arts just proved to be just as fun as Charms.

Entering the defense class, Harry noticed that all the desks were pushed up against the wall in the back of the room, which meant that today's lesson will be hands on.

Harry found applied theory was much more fun than just plain theory in darks arts. It was true with most his classes save potions. If Hermione caught drift of his thinking she would have to disagree claiming that theory is just as important as the practical part.

"Morning everyone," Professor Lupin greeted his students as they lined up against the wall; Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other.

"Right so today we are going to practice the Incarcerous spell without wands. We have already been through the hand movements; now let's try them with the incantation. I want you to only bind each other hand and foot. Pair up and let's get started."

Harry and Ron partnered up as usual and Hermione was paired off with Neville. Many of the students ended up tangled in their own spell and others nearby making it difficult to correctly do the spell.

Remus was forced to end class detangling those caught in the ropes with the counter curse when a Slytherin decided it would be fun to suspend an unsuspecting Gryffindor upside down from the ceiling by their foot.

Never again will Lupin allow his students to try the spells on one another. After Remus dismissed class he asked Harry to stay behind while he set the class in order ready for his younger years the following period after lunch; seeing as it was Harry's last class before lunch.

"Hey cub feels like we haven't spoken in a while. How's it going?" Remus asked leading Harry to his living quarter. He pulled the green eyed teen into a bone crushing hug. Harry clung to him inhaling the scent of the wolf; a smell that was uniquely Remus; forest wood, chocolate and some spice he could not identify.

"I know Remy. I've been good training and all that," the teen said settling into a plush chair.

"Ah yes I've heard about that. How's that been? No problems with Severus?"

"He's not as bad anymore"— Remus arched his light brown brow—"He's still his snarky self but I think we have come to some sort of understanding or other," Harry shrugged.

"Really, how did this come about?" Remus questioned intrigued.

"After I apologized to him and started showing him a little more respect. He held his acid tongue in check for most of the time, but I still get that sneer reserved especially for me," Harry grinned.

Remus was stunned at the news glad that his once good friend had seemed to be moving on from the animosity with Harry; surprised but pleased. Maybe within time he could repair his friendship with potions master; maybe.

"Lovely," a pleased smile rested on the werewolf's lips, "and what of your other instructors?"

The sandy haired man called for a house-elf to bring lunch for both him and Harry seeing as they would be in his rooms for a while.

"Really good, though in the first week Rex nearly killed me with his fitness routine. If it wasn't for Quidditch I'm sure I would be flat on my arse. Now it's not so bad, I'm actually excited to start hand to hand combat."

"Combat cub?"

Harry nodded grabbing a sandwich from the tray the house-elf placed in front of him. After he finished his first he started on another one and a bowl of fruit Remus following suit. When both he and Remus had their fill Harry launched into a full detailed explanation of what the ex Royal Marine has planned for him by magic and muggle means.

"What benefit will fighting the muggle way do?"

"The element of surprise, such a thing will not be expected from the pureblood elites and Voldemort detest all things muggle," Harry declared.

The rest of the lunch period was spent on talking about small things and plans for the upcoming trip into town this coming Saturday (though Harry left out his vision he received from Voldemort) to Tonks' noticeable affection for Remus, which had said werewolf blushing and denying such a claim that someone could take a liking to a beast such as him.

"Don't be stupid Remus. You're a perfectly likable person. You're kind, gentle, and intelligent and anyone who can't see that can go to hell!"

"Harry!" Remus admonished, amusement in his voice retracting the full rebuke.

"It's the truth," the teen shrugged rising from his chair. "I'll see you later going to do a little school work before my next class."

Remus pulled Harry into a parting hug, "Alright cub."

The rest of the day went by smoothly lots of laughing and smiling in between classes. Though professor Snape was anything but cheery he was in a highly irritable mood, more so than usual, anything would set him off.

Whispering too loud he took house points. Sneezing too loud he took house points. To the surprise of everyone Snape took house points away from his own house! Though Gryffindor suffered the most, by the end of class five students had detention that night with Filch. You can guess which house the five students were from.

"What's got his wand in a knot?" Ron muttered to Harry upon exiting the class.

Harry just shrugged as if he did not know but it wasn't that hard to guess, being in the presence of Voldemort is bound to put anyone on edge.

"No sleep?" He answered purely just to comfort his friend.

Done with classes for the day every student scattered about the campus to do their own thing. While Dean, Seamus and some other friends went off to fly for a bit Hermione dragged a sulking Ron and Harry to the library to work on the essays assigned throughout the day.

"Good Merlin woman, Could you give us a break please!" Ron asked in annoyance at having to be pulled to the library as soon his last class let out.

"Ronald Weasley," she hissed, "you are not deserving of a break. You have to actually do work to get one. Now move it."

Ron and Harry shared a look behind their bushy haired friend that reflected each other's thoughts; here we go again.

Ten minutes in the library and Hermione was already wrapped up in a book under her nose and seemed to be barely paying any mind to the boys.

Harry knew though that Hermione could multi-task with the best of them. She would be able to know if he and Ron just up and left. But it was worth the risk to pay to be able to fly around the pitch while the weather was still good.

"Ron I need help with this charms essay. Help me find the book?"

"What for, Hermione's sitting right by you," he huffed, his quill scratching over his paper in random patterns.

Harry kicked Ron under the table. Ron hissed looking up from his doodles he was about to yell.

"Because a second set of eyes is better than one," Harry simply stated giving Ron a very pointed look. Catching the glint in his green eyed friend Ron nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you."

Wondering from through the rows of books the duo stopped a few feet from the library entrance and from Hermione. Ron rubbing his shin to alleviate the sting from Harry's kick asked, "What are you playing at?"

"Sorry about that," Harry noting the red-head soothing his pain, "it's clear you don't want to be here-"

"When do I ever?"

"- and neither do I," Harry continued, "So follow me."

While Ron continued to rant Harry secretly casted a notice me not over both them; he then began his trek toward the exit. Noting the lack of another presence beside him, Harry turned around to see Ron standing debating with his self. Face the wrath of Hermione and go flying or stay and do homework?

"Well do you want to fly or not?" Harry asked lifting a brow in the perfect imitation of Draco Malfoy.

"Don't do that, it's creepy when you do."

The boys had a pretty good time just flying around the pitch, they then later decided to play with make shift teams a game of Quidditch. Good practices run for those who want to try out for the team in a few days time.

The four Gryffindors Seamus, Dean, Harry and Ron made their way up to the common rooms in laughter reliving the moment out on the field where a Ravenclaw sixth year Matthew Tucker's broom went wild causing him to scream a high pitched girly scream.

He was the unlucky one who got the school's broom that was bewitched to torment its rider but never hurting them; courtesy of the Weasley twins.

As soon they entered the portrait their eyes zoned in on Hermione who was standing with a scowl on her lips and hands on her hips her foot tapping in an irritating manner which reflected her mood.

"Clearly I don't need to ask where you two have been," she stated coldly eyeing the Firebolt in Harry's hand and the smudges of dirt on the faces of the others. "Imagine to my surprise when I looked up from my work after ten minutes and I find that you two are not back from _finding_ a book that was clearly at the desk."

"Hermione," Ron started.

"Don't want to hear it," she hissed leveling an icy glare at him sending chills down the spines of the three boys nearby.

Obviously she was pissed at both Harry and Ron; it will take some major wooing to get back into her good graces they concluded. Hermione took her studying serious and she only wanted her boys to have some drive to do better than average.

Giving one last glare Hermione stormed off to her rooms.

"Harry," Ron squeaked "I think she's mad at us."

"Oh my god really," the green eyed teen asked rolling his eyes.

Ron looked off to the place where Hermione disappeared he hoped that by allowing her time to herself she would have blown some steam off and forgive him. He and Harry set off to finish to finish their homework, well in Ron's case attempt to finish.

He figured that if he let her be then she would come to the both of them in a better mood; no such luck.

When dinner rolled around Hermione was in the same miffed attitude giving Ron and Harry the cold shoulder; she sat as far away from them with Ginny at her side.

After dinner was no better either, the only time Hermione talked to both Ron and Harry since that early afternoon was to remind them of the DA meeting that night.

She kept her tone business like then soon departed to the other side of the common room to read.

Ron had been stealing glances at Hermione who was studiously ignoring him, tired he huffed. "Harry, mate this all your fault."

"Me?" the emerald eyed teen squawked.

"Yes you! If you hadn't conned me into sneaking out to fly Hermione would be sitting by my side helping me with this essay," he cried.

"Oh stuff it Ron!" Harry threw a pillow at him. "It's not like I held you at wand point."

"Would have been easier if you did," he sighed dramatically crossing his arms glaring at the parchment in front of him.

Harry shook his head laughing silently at his friend's behavior.

When Hermione is not hounding him to do his work he's whining. When she is pestering him to do his work he's whining.

Merlin knows Ron is hopelessly hooked on Hermione; when he's not busy making her angry, he's busy making her blush.

"I think I know how you can get her to not be so mad anymore," Harry stated setting aside his writing tool.

"Tell me!" Ron growled banishing their work upstairs to the rooms.

Harry stood with a wide grin on his face. "Walk with me."

Ron stood following Harry out of the common room to the room of requirements not noticing a pair of chocolate brown eyes following him.

"You know how Hermione is into that classic romance?"— Ron nodded. The studious witch always had her nose buried in some romance novel or other—"Well this is what you can do…"

Soon after Harry finished explaining his plan to Ron, the DA members began to trickle in as the time drew closer for the meeting to begin. The last member to enter was Zacharias Smith with an air of self importance.

"Good everyone is here. Right so you all are probably wondering why I called this meeting. As you know we have a trip into Hogsmeade this Saturday-"

Everyone broke into smiles and began to chat amongst themselves. Harry smiled upon the scene, it both warmed and broke his heart that they could get excited and forget about the ongoing war so easily.

He wished he could forget as easily as they do but unfortunately for him he had daily reminders of the war. He's got front row seats since he was one years old and he gets the full play by play unlike the others who just gets the highlights.

Sighing he called everyone to order. "Unfortunately this won't be a fun weekend. Voldemort" —many flinched —"has decided to launch an attack. I don't know what his exact plans are, but they are not good."

"And you know this how?" Smith asked disdain clearly evident in his voice.

"Because I just know," Harry answered his jaw tightened to hold back a rather nasty comment.

He did not like Smith one bit, for Smith was forever trying to start something he couldn't finish and was trying to paint him in bad colors; something that Harry wasn't a novice to.

"Because you just do, are we just supposed to believe you because you say so? What prove have you?" Smith inquired arching a blond brow with a smirk plastered on his lips as if he has just best the great Harry Potter.

Next to Harry, Ron was fuming.

How dare that cowardly Hufflepuff accuse his best friend of begin a liar?

If it was not for Harry that little twerp would still be floundering in DADA. Sensing his friend's anger Harry laid a hand on his shoulder to restrain him. He shook his head no when Ron turned to look at him, telling him to calm down. Harry turned his attention back to Smith who was still sporting that smug look.

"Not going through this again, you could both stay and learn a few things or leave. Your choice," Harry stated his voice holding a sharp steel edge daring the Hufflepuff to say anything else. Smith's smirk faded his lips pressed together and he said nothing else his looking anywhere but at Harry.

"So as I was saying I have no clue as to what his exact plans are, but I want us to be prepared for anything. I want us to split up into two main groups; offense and defense."

Ron took over from there being the best strategist of the three. Harry thought it best for his ginger haired friend to come up with a plan; and a good plan it was.

The DA worked on every defensive and offensive spell in their arsenal; they had worked themselves into a sweat up until thirty minutes before curfew.

"Right so we'll meet again tomorrow night same time," Harry dismissed.

`'`'`'`

"Afternoon Harry," chirped the Hogwarts professor.

"Hello" Harry beamed.

He always looked forward to his lessons with Septima it was just as fun as DADA add to the fact Septima's patience and her ability to make learning feel personal. "How are you?" he continued.

"I'm well thank you. I have been reading up on your new ability and found some interesting pieces of literature."

"Oh?" the teen asked a tinge of fear laced in his voice; something that was always present concerning his magical abilities.

"Don't look so grim. I happen to think you will find this bit of information fascinating and useful," the witch smiled.

Septima pulled from her robes two books; _So__You__Can__See__Magic?_ and _How__to__Call__upon__Magic__Surrounding__You._ She handed the first book to Harry.

The teen examined the book. It was old, tattered, and the pages were tinged with yellow. Opening the book he turned to the table of contents where it listed the different kinds of magic used in the wizarding world from spells to bonds and natural magic.

"This book here in my hand is the supplement to the one you have in your hands. After reading that one"— the witch nodded to the book in Harry's possession—"you will be able to understand the difference between each piece of magic and its properties later learning how to use that to your powers."

"It will be your duty to read up and tell me what I already know," she smiled widely, "I'll give you pass to search the restricted section as long as you use with prudence. Now come have a seat and let us get started."

Harry sat the book aside crouching down onto a big cushioned pillow folding his legs into one another while closing his eyes. He sat for a few minutes taking in deep steady breaths while awaking his magical core to its full capacity. He soon felt the familiar warm tingling of his magic creep up and out to his limbs as he followed the soft voice of Septima.

The awareness of his magic increased from his first awaking of it three weeks ago. It was once a four was now a six; two notch up the scale. His magic was now at the point of where he could try to project it outward to act as a barrier and such without the use of a wand.

"I want you to slowly open your eyes and to hold onto the feel of your magical energy," Septima instructed.

Harry did as he was told his eyes focused ahead of him. He felt the strain of his magic trying to recede. It was strange it was like pulling on a strong elastic band wanting to revert back to its origin when stretched too far. Harry got a firm grip on it holding it in its current out stretched position while sweat began to bead among his brow.

After a few moments Septima instructed Harry to slowly release his hold upon noticing the light sheen sweat coating his forehead, again Harry did as he was told. Starting from his fingers and toes the magic began crawling back toward the center where it originated.

The feel of his magic receding was an odd one to Harry, different from when it is called forward; it had a slight chill to it along with the warmth. Finally the magic in Harry drew back to the center core with a small faint pop that echoed in his ears.

Harry's eyes were glazed over from the brief shock he received after his magical core rebounded and they were glazed over from amazement.

"Wow," Harry finally breathed.

"Amazing isn't, being able to feel your magic?" Septima asked with a gleeful tone.

"Yes, was I supposed to hear a pop?" Harry questioned slowly coming around blinking owlishly.

"Yes, if you had released your magic too quickly you would have ended up in the hospital wing treated for deafness and to be revived back to the realm of consciousness," the young witch informed.

"With more practice you will be able to hold on to your magic without the strain, it will be like breaking in a new pair of shoes," she smiled, producing leather bound book with many small complicated designs on them. She held it out to Harry.

"What's this for?" the teen asked running his fingers over the five large runes.

Smiling Septima answered, "Your own personal Book of Shadows. I want you to write down your observations with your magic after each exercise. How it feels, if there is an increase or slight decrease anything you notice, also I want you to record any dreams you may have. This is all for your personal benefit Harry."

Harry's face screwed up at the thought of his dreams, as of late he hasn't had any nightmares thank Merlin.

Harry nodded his head indicating that he will do what he asked. Fingers still tracing over the runes Harry asked, "Septima what do these markings mean?"

The markings were on each corner of the book and one in the center. They looked to be misshaped letters of a forgotten language that would take many years of studying to decipher its meaning. Septima being adapt in that field explained to Harry each meaning of the patterns.

"This one here in the upper left means strength, underneath is the symbol of protection, to the right of that is the symbol for joy and above that is the character that represents growth."

"And the center?"

"That Harry is something you have to discover by on your own," the dark haired witch beamed.

Harry free from the disorientating feel of his magic rearranging its self in order stood stretching his limbs before heading up to his dorm for a quick cat nap. No matter how many times he practices his magical exercises correctly Harry was left feeling light headed and tired.

He said his goodbye to his professor making his way to Gryffindor tower. The halls weren't crowded just a few upper years that had a free period scattered about so it made his trip easier; taking one of many shortcuts Harry reached the common room quickly.

Climbing the stairs Harry kicked off his shoes upon entering the doorway of the boy's sixth year dorm. The tired teen strode to his bed dropping face first on to the fluffed mattress and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter the Cullens! _

_Drop a review_


	7. 6: Of Death Eaters, Trolls and Vampires

**Chapter 6: Of Death Eaters, Trolls, and Vampires**

Saturday morning dawned brightly early October. The castle was buzzing with warmth chasing away the chill the night bought while its occupants slept, save for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He was up in his office pacing across the floor.

Last night he kept the younger students, fourth year and below, after dinner informing them of a change in plans regarding the trip to Hogsmeade.

The students groaned and whined when told they won't be going in to town, but that was short lived when the headmaster declared to them that they will have what muggles called a fair or carnival within the walls of the Great Hall.

Many of the students coming from a strictly wizarding background had no clue as to what the headmaster meant but being the curious beings that they were, they were excited even the ever so cool Slytherins.

Dumbledore had everything planned.

The Hogwarts professors selected to stay behind, as well as a few order members, will be stationed at the many booths set up around the Great Hall or just chaperoning.

Which meant that much to the dismay of a certain potions master; he would be one of many on duty. He would rather spend his Saturday brewing than watching a bunch of dunderheads. It was enough that he had to deal with them during the week.

But that wasn't the reason Dumbledore was pacing a track in his floor. No, he was mulling over what old Riddle would plan for the little wizard village beyond the gates of Hogwarts.

Severus had returned to Albus the same night he was summoned to the side of the Dark Lord. He relayed to Albus what they both already knew; he stated that the Dark Lord was very vague as to what he intended to do only that Voldemort was in a pleasant mood that night steadfast in his plans.

He was so sure that his scheme would not be foiled by those opposed to him that he subjected each of his followers to a round of the cruciatus curse and other painful curses.

Dumbledore was also concerned about the upper years venturing in to the quaint wizarding village, granted they were all gifted in protecting themselves he still wished for them not be caught up in the mix of Riddle's _fun._

"By Merlin Albus, have you been pacing your floor from the moment you've awakened?" Minerva McGonagall asked striding into the headmaster's office.

Albus, one who is always calm, collected and rarely caught off guard was startled by the sound of Minerva's voice. He was absorbed in his thoughts, over his initial worrying of today's pending events he was thinking of ways to help speed along the demise of Tom Riddle Jr. not hearing the grinding of the stone staircase.

"Minerva!" the elderly wizard smiled a bit embarrassed at being caught lost in thought, "Old habit, and all that, what time is it?"

With a knowing smile the seasoned witch replied, "A little after eight."

Albus' peppered brow curved upward in surprise, he never took notice to the time passing by since waking three hours ago. The students will soon be waking for breakfast.

"I see. Alert the order members and staff that there will be a quick meeting after breakfast. Shall we?" he held his hand out in a gentleman fashion indicating to his fellow colleague he'll follow after.

With that said both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress made their way down to the Great Hall in companionable silence.

The boys in the sixth year dormitory began to slowly awake as the sun filtered through the window announcing that day had dawned. Each boy lay fully awake in bed allowing the last bit of sleep to fall away from their limbs while thinking over what was in store for them the coming afternoon.

The previous night Harry had summoned the DA to meet once more for a final prep for the upcoming skirmish that he knew deep down was to happen.

The teen had wanted to make sure that his friends and peers were well equipped for whatever may come their way. It would not do to have anyone injured, friend or not, because he failed to properly train them.

A black ball of fur crawled up from under the bed and hopped on top near Harry's head. As if sensing the teen's slight distress the cat nudged against his head lovingly purring in encouragement.

"Hey there Talon," whispered the teen scratching behind his ears. "Where have you been these past couple of days, huh buddy?"

Talon the cat was a Scottish fold he found in town last year. He was found in a cardboard box all alone crying near the Dogweed and Deathcap.

It was Talon's soft feeble cry that drew Harry towards him, taking pity on the kitten seeing as winter was well on its way the green eyed teen picked him up and tucked him inside his coat.

Everyone in Gryffindor tower was smitten with Talon on sight he became the mascot, but it was given that he loved Harry more than anyone else. The Scottish fold always knew when his buddy was in need of a warm cuddly friendly face.

"I'll see you later Tally Boo," he smiled placing a kiss to the furry head.

Harry was the last to emerge from the warm confines of his blankets to shower and dress himself. Soon finished with his morning rituals he made his way down to the common room where his two best friends plus Ginny waited for him. He offered them a smile as they made their way to the first level for breakfast.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as ever, more so today because of the carnival that is to be held later in the afternoon lasting until an hour before supper.

Harry was grateful the headmaster suggested such a thing to keep the younger years in the safe confines of the castle; the invitation extended to the upper years as well. The fewer caught in the cross fire of Voldemort's mayhem the better.

"You've contacted the twins Ron?" Harry asked around a bit of toast.

"Yup," the red head answered "last night right before curfew."

Harry smiled, "Good."

Some of the DA members scattered about the hall were laughing and smiling with their housemates others had hints of anxiety displayed behind their smiling eyes.

"Everything will be just fine," Hermione whispered to Harry as they made their way to the courtyard.

Though she meant the statement to come across sure, there was an underlying tone of 'at least I hope so' in her voice.

Harry along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny headed out into town commenting on how the weather was nice for an outing in town.

The sun was out partly hidden behind clouds and there was a chilly wind sweeping across the hill. Every student was wrapped up in their house scarves or handmade knitted scarves from home to block out some of the chill.

The first stop made was to Honeydukes as to Ron's request. The red head wanted to stock up on his Sugar Quills and Pepper Imps. Harry didn't do much shopping he mostly browsed and was dragged along to different stores the girls wanted to visit.

The trip has been going good so far, Harry mused while browsing through a row of books in Tomes and Scrolls that Hermione had dragged him into along with Ron and the others. No sign of trouble no sign of de…

The sound of multiple apparition sounded outside the little book store Harry and co. was in. Rushing to the door to peer outside the green eyed teen saw many Death Eaters. It's time.

Harry and his group made their way out side to face the Death Eaters.

The heavily cloaked men in black stood in an eclipse formation, wands at the ready, but not firing hexes or curses as Harry assumed they would. They only deflected curses and jinxes thrown their way; they looked as if the was waiting for something a command or other.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry mused out loud, mentally counting the number of Death Eaters present. There weren't many but enough to hold on their own should a couple of them be harmed.

The ground was shaking but not enough to be noticeable; it was shaking just enough to give the feeling of motion sickness. As each second passed the vibration became much more noticeable as the pebbles in the streets began to slide.

"Harry," Hermione whispered tightly, tapping him on his shoulder, "look over there," she pointed to her right.

Harry turned his eyes going wide behind his glasses. There in the not so far distance was two sickly green giant trolls smashing their clubs and foot into buildings and whatever else was in the way. Behind their masks the Death Eaters were smirking as the trolls got closer and the screams started as the ground shook violently...

##

It was nine forty five at night; twenty-five minutes before the Cullens boarded the plane for their flight to New York from which they would catch their layover to London.

Currently Edward was pacing near the boarding entrance in the Seattle Tacoma International Airport driving Rosalie and Jasper up the wall. Edward was bubbly with nervousness and excitement causing Jasper to send multiple tranquil waves his way.

"Edward, could you please settle down?" Jasper asked with a slight growl.

"Sorry," Edward answered curbing his emotions. It's not often for him to show such exuberance, but where Harry is concerned it's like a fountain bubbling over that he can't control.

Jasper smiled. _No__worries__just__keep__it__to__a__medium,__yeah?_

"I'll try to remember that," the mind reader replied taking a seat.

Esme just had a loving smile upon her heart shaped face. She loved the fact that Edward had found somebody to preoccupy his time thoughts and bring about his loving caring nature in him that he, Edward, thought was too far gone.

Catching drifts of his mother's thoughts, Edward turned to her a teasing grin curling his lips. "Of course I have a loving and caring side."

"The immediate family excluded," Esme challenged raising a brow. Edward huffed for he knew he had no answer to that.

It was a running joke within the family that the bronze haired vampire was a cold heartless man.

Ever since the incident involving an airhead teenage girl claiming he was a terrible person after he told her off with her persisting request to go to the spring dance with her a few years back. She spread rumors around the school that added fuel to the _mental_ harassment Edward received.

It was just her luck that she caught Edward in between time to feed.

They all laughed which sounded like a musical symphony; Emmett's was loud and booming while Alice's was soft and tinkling, causing those nearby to turn in shock and stare for a moment before returning to their previous activities.

It was minutes later before a voice over the public announcement system broadcast that the overnight flight to New York was now boarding.

Edward sprang up from his seat taking a hold of his carry-on bag and strutted up to the gate keeper.

A laugh followed after him followed by, "Geez Ed you'd think the plane would take flight without you."

Edward ignored Alice as he made his way across the bridge in to the aircraft itself.

The Cullens were flying first class to accommodate Emmett's massive size and Jasper's blood thirst, so he won't be too close in contact with the humans in the confined space for a number of hours. It was a good thing that many people was not flying this late at night so it made it a bit easier on the empath.

After each Cullen set their belongings up in the over head compartments they took to their seats to await the departure.

As they were first of many to board, there were passengers still boarding. Jasper would stiffen every once in a while. For safety reasons he was set in the middle between Emmett and Alice.

"Welcome to Delta Airlines. I'm your pilot Captain John Stevenson. Our flight to New York, New York will be underway in a few moments."

"I'm bored," Emmett whined an hour and a half into the flight.

"Em, it's a five hour and some minute flight. You're immortal how can you be bored?" Alice asked not looking up from a book she was reading.

"I don't know," he huffed. "I wish I bought my game boy."

"Lucky for you I saw this coming and packed it. It's in your bag."

"Sweet, good looking out sis," the bear of a man crowed as he dug into his bag.

It was not unusual for people to stare at the beautiful immortals, but it can be bothersome for it to happen continuously for hours nonstop in an enclosed area; especially for the empath and mind reader.

Jasper had to deal with the many emotions of curiosity, lust, and amazement. Edward had to deal with the fleeting clustered thoughts which were far more taxing on his peace mind, just like the emotions wear out Jasper.

Edward was restless with the multiple voices running through his head. He dampened them by plugging in his headphones into the armrest turning to the classical music station and he pulled out his favorite Charles Dickens novel _A__Tale__of__Two__Cities_ to read.

It was pleasant to have the thoughts of others muffled a bit, but there was the occasional thought that drifted through from his family members because he was so in tuned with them he could never completely filter them out.

Once again his sought out peace was breached when he was pulled into a vision of Alice's. It was most disturbing to date concerning his green eyed Raven.

What he saw was total chaos and debris littering the streets of a small town. Men dressed in deep black robes firing off colorful curses from their wands.

The jets of lights were aimed in the directions of teens- civilians and buildings causing them to crumble.

He saw a group of older teens facing off with four Death Eaters (Carlisle had mentioned them to be followers of Voldemort). He could only see the hair color of the teens; two red heads, a blonde, two brunettes and the familiar jet black.

They each had their wands in hand curses flying out the tips in defense.

Edward watched as vision Harry dodged a hex only to be caught in another. The force of the spell caused him to stumble and revealed a gash extending from his shoulder to the crook of his elbow…

"Edward!" Carlisle hissed upon noticing his elder son in a trace with a death grip on the armrest.

Carlisle was just flipping through a magazine when he noticed that Edward stiffened. His son's face reflected angered pain.

"Edward! What is it?" He asked again concern heavy in his voice.

"Death Eaters. Harry," was all that he said.

##

Harry stood frozen in place for what seemed forever. It felt like time had slowed dramatically as the trolls came closer.

The Death Eaters who were previously at a standstill were now firing off curses, hexes and jinxes at the Order members and patrons of the village.

Aurors began to apparate in the village and joined in the fight. Harry soon too joined firing off his own colorful hexes.

Many other students (non-DA members) were running in the directions of Hogwarts or into the nearest shop for safety hoping that the owner's wards were up-to-date; at the rate the Death Eaters and trolls were destroying the building it was a sound no.

The DA members that were scattered about were at a loss of what to do. Sure they expected Death Eaters, but trolls?

That was something entirely different. Looking for their chosen leader they found him and his group fending off a group Death Eaters. They took up their wands and began to fight.

Through the multi-colored flashes and the hissing and crackling of spells zooming over heads, Harry was mentally working on a way to best immobilize the trolls who was causing the most damage in his opinion.

The Death Eaters were taken out easily enough that they must be in the lower ranks or newly recruited as they showed a lack of experience in the ability to properly duel in the heat of battle.

Harry pulled Hermione aside and quickly explained to her what he planned, when saw fit to separate from his group he would put his plan in action.

The streets were littered with debris from the surrounding buildings and dust swirled around clouding the air. For every Death Eater that was taken down there was at least two injured on the light side and was either transported to the hospital wing at Hogwarts or St. Mungo's.

Harry was fighting off a Death Eater and from his peripheral vision he saw another about to curse Hermione whose back was turned while struggling with another.

The teen quickly disposed of Voldemort's rookie and dashed in front of the curse that was meant for his bushy haired friend.

The curse caused a long deep gash running from the top of his shoulder to the crook of his elbow. He quickly incapacitated the man with a stunner and an Incarcerous.

"Oh my god Harry," Hermione cried rushing to side. She saw what he had done and thought it was foolish, yet courageous. "Are you all right?"

Harry hissed in pain. "Yeah, I'm good." He ripped off the scrap hanging from his jacket sleeve and made a torque to stem the bleeding.

"Harry I really think you should go to Madame Pomfrey now," Hermione said worry heavily present in her tone.

Harry grunted as he tied the last knot in his armband. "No I have to finish this."

On instinct Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic within him and around him. Borrowing from the grounds magic he impeded the movement of the two giant trolls from head to toe.

He then conjured up two smooth sizable stones and launched them at the head. The stones hit the Trolls dead center between the eyes. The last Harry heard was the thud of the beasts falling to the ground before darkness clothed his senses.

##

"Iwill jump out of this plane so help me," Edward growled as he sat boarded on the next flight from JFK airport.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Rosalie hissed.

"That's actually your department, sorry, "Edward replied sharply.

"Oh yeah? Then do you care to explain your stunt a few weeks back?" she inquired, a perfectly groomed brow arched in smugness.

Edward growled at her thoughts referring to said incident. "Stuff it Rose before you find some expensive jewelry missing."

"I wish you would," she hissed back turning the page of her Vogue magazine.

Carlisle sighed his two eldest were always taking digs on one another since the moment they met.

How he ever intended for them to be mates? He'll never know. "Settle down we will be there in a matter of time, just relax."

Edward was anything but relaxed throughout the whole flight despite Jasper's gift. His mind was over flooded with the irritating thoughts of the flight attendants who were wondering if he was single seeing as everyone else in his party was paired off.

Ew, can you say cradle robber? Though technically he was older than them, but it was a matter of principle.

It wasn't until hours later that they touched down in Heathrow airport in the late evening, seeing as London was eleven hours ahead of the west coast time they arrived a day ahead.

Edward all but rushed to the plane to hurry away from the unbearable minds of the stewardess who had many fantasies of recruiting him into the high mile club.

"It's good to be home," Carlisle said smiling brightly, which caused woman nearby to giggle.

"Who is it exactly that is supposed to pick us up dear," Esme asked linking her arm through her husband's.

"An Alastor Moody at Gate 3," Alice chimed.

The Cullen clan walked from Gate 7 to Gate 3; it was a bit of a stretch across the lobbies.

No sooner as they got to their destination, a gruff looking man with a great scar along his face and a glass eye appeared in the not so far distance. He looked highly cautious, over cautious to the point of paranoia. He had a dangerous military air about him that set Jasper on edge.

"You the Cullens," he asked gruffly.

"Yes we are," Carlisle answered.

Moody nodded and told them to follow him. He briskly led the vampire clan through the airport out to the loading and unloading zone where a shuttle van was waiting for them.

It was a cloudy day in London town, pedestrians and cyclists alike were bundled up in their coats, and scarves against the early fall winds.

The Cullens had no idea where they were headed. Edward tried to get a reading from Moody, but all he was met with was silence from the man's mind.

Carlisle had informed them what Dumbledore had said; it was house hidden that was used for a secret organization against Voldemort.

After a forty-five minute drive the wizard and vampires arrived in front of houses that had the same architectural structure, crowns, and moldings.

It did not look to be an up kept neighborhood. The fronts of the houses were grimy and unwelcoming. Some of the windows were shining dully in the limited light and paint was peeling away from the doors.

"We are here," Moody said thickly into the silence. All occupants of the van filed out with their belongings.

"This place is a dump," Emmett murmured looking about the streets and houses.

"Emmett," Esme admonished.

Alastor Moody raised his walking staff he carried with him and struck the ground thrice. The Cullens watched in awe as the bricks began to shift, rearranging themselves. Houses number eleven and thirteen separated to reveal a hidden entry way into a house.

"Wicked," Emmett breathed.

"Follow me," Moody instructed.

They followed down a long narrow hallway that was barely lit. The interior design was dark and cold it gave the feeling of walking in a cold damp cave.

For an old man with a limp, Moody sure did move fast, Edward mused as he followed him with ease to a large parlor that was equally dark.

"We are to travel by floo to the Headmaster's office. Wait here while I secure the connection."

The wizard stepped forward near the large open fireplace reaching his scarred hand into a flower that held some sort of metallic dust. Moody took a handful stepping inside the empty fireplace throwing down the powder. He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Once again Emmett voiced his awe.

"If you think what you have seen now is cool, just wait until we arrive at Hogwarts," chimed Alice smiling brightly.

In less than five minutes the fireplace flared green with Alastor's head poking through beckoning the clan to come through. They all simultaneously looked to Alice who gave them the okay.

One by one each Cullen stepped through the heatless flames and where quickly transported to the headmaster's office. Edward was the last to come through.

The circular room was large with tall windows allowing the late afternoon light to brighten the room. The light played off many delicate looking silver instruments that whirled and gave small puffs of smoke; which had Emmett's full attention.

Edward and Carlisle's eyes where transfixed on the many books that lined the wall on each side of the room and reaching up toward the ceiling. Jasper had his eye on Moody who stood with his hand and chin resting on top his staff eyeing him back.

Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had their eyes on the beautifully perched bird, whose plumage was a unique combination of scarlet that seemed to shine and gold.

"Beautiful, is he not?" an old wise voice sounded behind them. "Rarely is his kind domesticated."

"Albus old friend," Carlisle smiled upon the gray wizard. He embraced him in a hug when the elder man came closer.

"Been a few years," Albus continued. "And still looking young I see," he chuckled.

All eyes were on the pair as they exchanged greetings. Edward took in the full profile of the wizard who was dressed in a brightly colored maroon robe that offset his lively blue eyes. His noticed the wizard's white bread reached his waist as well as his hair.

Well he certainly fits the description of a nut job, Edward mused.

As if knowing said thoughts Albus turned towards the rest of the Cullens who were looking at him in awe and some suspiciously. He turned his smiling eyes to Edward.

_Do I fit your bill of description?_

"Very much," Edward answered with a smile of his own.

"Wonderful."

"This Albus is my eldest son Edward," Carlisle introduced upon noting the exchange between the two. "And my eldest daughter Rosalie and her mate Emmett. The young man staring down Alastor is Jasper his mate is Alice and last but not least this lovely woman here"— he pulled Esme to his side— "is my wife and mate Esme."

"It's nice to finally meet the man whose been calling on my husband in the late hours," she smiled.

"He told me you hadn't mind. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Albus nodded to them all.

With the welcoming feel and awe Edward had almost forgotten of Harry until he felt his pedant around his neck buzz with warmth. Images of Alice's vision danced about reminding him of his earlier agitation.

"Headmaster," he spoke, interrupting the friendly banter between the three adults. "How is Harry?"


	8. 7: Hello There

**Chapter 7: Hello There**

Edward Cullen was currently pacing the hallway floor of his family's new living quarters in worry because there was nothing he could do for Harry but wait.

The headmaster had taken him up to the hospital wing so that he could see Harry up close for the first time in years; though it wasn't much of reunion as the younger teen had been in a resting state to heal instead of awake.

Edward's eyes raked over the motionless 5'6 frame of Harry Potter wrapped in the hospital's white bed linen with his bandaged arm resting on top.

Harry's coloring was a little off, Edward had mused as he traced the scar that marred the raven's forehead. He felt a pang of sympathy and anger when he thought about how Harry gotten that scar the night his parents were murdered. About how he was left defenseless for god knows how long and left in the care of an aunt who could care less.

"I'm here now," he whispered in the sleeping teen's ear. "Just like I said I'd be."

The Cullens' quarters were on the ground floor. A spare classroom that the castle transformed into a penthouse style for her new guests; it was just enough space for a family of seven.

The family had bought a number of items with them to make their new place home for the remainder of the school term. Currently the front room upon entry had open boxes; some unpacked and the others full.

Edward had his grand piano in the drawing room as well as his many collected CDs, vinyl records and cassette tapes.

Esme bought over a good amount of original paintings from the 1930's and some that she herself made. Alice and Rosalie brought everyone's entire wardrobe and then some. Jasper just bought along a few books and mementos from his civil war era.

Carlisle was sitting in the front room chatting away with Albus catching up on lost time. Emmett would occasionally interrupted asking him to explain some bit of magic he saw about the castle while Esme, Rosalie, and Alice took to decorating with the help of the house-elves.

"Where's Jasper," Edward asked noting the absence of the empath.

"He's away with Moody," Esme said hanging up a painting of hers that she did at eighteen.

"Why, I thought they disliked each other?" Edward asked confused.

"Well apparently they don't trust each other as well to let the other out of their sight, so they went to bond over that somewhere about the castle," Alice informed him shaking her head in fond exasperation.

Albus chuckled. "I think poor Jasper may be recruited into the Auror Academy."

"What is an Auror?" Emmett asked.

Edward went off to his room to reorganize his books in the order of genre, author and era to pass time while he listened to Albus' explanation as to what the Auror did, and who they were. He was just starting on his old college books when he heard/saw the vision Alice had.

"Harry will be waking soon," He murmured to himself as Alice announced to everyone else.

##

Harry groaned in his sleep as his pleasant dream turned to one of anguish. He always dreaded this part of sleep; dreams which will quickly turn into nightmares.

He was sitting down by the lake under a tree with Edward talking about nothing. The weather had been nice; clear sky with little cotton clouds spotted throughout. It was one of those fall days that had the perfect combination of cold mixed with warmth from the sun.

Then all of a sudden Edward tensed up and the air surrounding them got cooler as dark clouds blanketed the sky.

Edward turned to him with a tight pain filled voice. "I've been keeping something from you Harry. I don't want you to think differently of me when I tell you."

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me," Harry said, quickly dreading that he said those words as he looked upon Edward's face.

He noted the dark purple bruise like bags under Edward's eyes which said eyes were now black rimmed with red, a vast difference from the golden hue it once was. He felt a chill run down his spine.

"I'm not like the others. I'm not who you think I am."

That chill that caused his hair on his neck to stand on end was back in ten times fold. His heart rate had picked up speed.

Something in Harry was telling him that Edward was a dangerous predator and to put distance between him as fast as possible. He started to do just that when an ice cold hand took a hold of his wrist in a tight grasp.

"Don't you run away from me Harry," Edward snapped. "Because I'll catch you faster than you can say 'God save the Queen'."

Harry struggled to get free. If he were to die he would rather go down trying, but Edward's grip only tightened as he continued to squirm.

His nails dug into Harry's flesh which eventually broke through the skin causing a rivulet of blood to pool around the pale slender fingers. In a matter of seconds Harry felt a searing pain biting into his flesh.

"Edward!" Harry gasped waking up in a cold sweat. Through his fog hazed mind he tried to place his surroundings while his eyes frantically searched around him.

Hermione and Ron who was sitting nearby doing homework rushed to his side at his outburst.

"Where's Edward?" Harry asked, noting the outline of Hermione's person.

"Harry," Hermione started, handing his glasses to him. "No one is here but us."

"Yeah mate, everyone's off to bed," Ron commented.

"As should you two," Madam Pomfrey said, as she made her way from her office to Harry's side.

"I heard him, he's here," Harry said, firm in his believe that his childhood friend and babysitter was near.

Just as those words left his mouth the doors to the infirmary opened, showing the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiling brightly with his vibrant blue eyes twinkling to match.

"Harry my boy! You're awake thank the heavens, gave us quiet a scare," the elder wizard enthused as he glided towards the bed ridden teen.

"Hum. What happened?"

"You have been in a healing sleep these past two days," Pomfrey said as she administered to Harry an invigoration draught. "Your magical reserve had just about run short when you passed out. I'd advise another day's rest to get back to your full strength and energy."

Harry nodded knowing that he was not to leave the ward until Pomfrey saw fit to release him. He was not going to argue with the matron knowing it would be useless, whatever Pomfrey says goes in her ward and besides he just wasn't ready to return to the dorms just yet.

"Harry," the headmaster spoke, eyes shining vividly like flood lights. "I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine Dr. Carlisle Cullen-"

Harry's heart rate picked up and green eyes widen at the mention of the surname. Surely it can't be!

"- and his son Edward Cullen," Albus continued.

Harry choked on a gasp as his heart stopped momentarily as his eyes landed on the tall sleek figure of his childhood friend. Edward was standing hesitantly near the doorway with an equally tentative smile on his lips.

Edward had always been a confident individual going into any situation and given his gift it helped that confidence a bit more. But right at this moment, he felt as if he was walking into the unknown as he had no way of knowing how he would be received in the presence of Harry.

Harry had watched from the bed the play of emotions flickering in Edward's eyes. He was able to read subtle body language of the teen as suppressed joy and anxiousness, but that was on the back burner of his mind at the moment.

By Merlin he couldn't believe it was actually _him_ standing right in front of him in the flesh. The pedant hanging from his necklace began to buzz warmly as his hand moved on their own accord to enclose his most guarded treasure.

"Edward?" the teen whispered just low enough for the vampires in the room to hear.

The bronze haired Adonis shook his head in the affirmative with a small smile as he slowly made his way toward the bedside.

Hermione, who had been watching the silent exchange between the two, had a little nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was missing something—the bigger picture.

A feeling that was always present when she knew the answer to something, but just couldn't quiet put the pieces together at that moment.

But when she saw Harry reaching for his pedant chain that he had on his person at all times, she gasped as her mind made the connection. Her curiosity satisfied for the moment.

_It couldn't be._

She turned to Harry her eyes glittering with the question she needed conformation on. Harry nodded his head yes answering her unspoken question an elated smile on his face.

_My God he's gorgeous!_

A smirk grazed the immortal's lips upon hearing the thought. He was now standing at the foot of the bed leaving a respectable distance between Harry and himself while satisfying his urge to be close to him without overwhelming the young teen.

Ron moved closer to Hermione wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. He had a disconcerting sensation wash over him causing goose bumps to rise along his arms with Edward and Carlisle in the vicinity. Something about them just didn't set well with him.

"I think we should leave these two to get reacquainted with one another," Albus spoke softly to the others all the while smiling.

The room had been blanketed in sort of an affectionate vibe the moment Albus introduced Edward. He saw the way the green eyes lit up when they landed on the older teen.

The ward was empty expect for the three occupants (Pomfrey was in her office). The two teens just stared at each other smiling shyly not knowing what to say. Edward smiled more confidently upon spotting that Harry was holding on to the necklace he had given him nine years ago…

He had his opening.

"Hey little Raven," Edward's soft tenor voice filled the silence. He took his own pedant out from its hiding place running his thumb along the smooth edges. "Do remember the day I gave you this?"

Harry nodded his head. "It was the last I saw of you."

A heavy silence fell between the two as they stared at each other, the pedants in their hands hummed with increasing warmth as they did so. Edward was trying to read Harry's mind, but all he got was the soft hums of thoughts, nothing concrete like the way he used to.

Harry was studying Edward's face noting that nothing had changed since that night they parted, everything was just the same.

Those same golden expressive eyes that seemed to know exactly what you are thinking framed by thick dark lashes. The same tousled bronze hair framing his defined face that would easily win top 100 Mr. Hottie of the year in Witch Weekly.

"Nine years ago when I last you, you were seventeen. Which means you should be twenty-six years of age now. You should have grown a bit taller or filled out in width, but you did neither because you're not human."

Edward was taken aback by Harry's blunt observation. He knew Harry would have figured out what he was eventually, but he didn't think the teen would flat out just say it.

The young man before him was a vast difference from the young boy who would timidly ask for a glass of water.

Within minutes he spotted the changes in Harry's personality. He could tell that Harry was a bit defiant and daring just by looking into his eyes.

He smiled crookedly and answered, "Correct, I am not human."

Harry hummed taking in that bit of information. He thought back to the other times he spent with Edward. He remembered on that particular day before Edward left for school that he was uncommonly fast when he went to his car to retrieve the bag of groceries.

Harry, being the impressionable kid that he was, was astounded when Edward told him it was magic that he could run uncommonly fast —funny seeing as not three years later he learned that magic was in fact real.

Thinking back on that day and many before that, he could always remember the distinct ice chill of the older teen's skin and the lack of a heartbeat when he had rested his head on the teen's chest.

In hindsight the signs were all there, but he didn't have the knowledge to make such a conclusion then, but now he did and he knew…

Edward Cullen is a vampire.

"I know what you are," Harry declared.

"Oh, and what am I," Edward asked cocking his eyebrow.

He was fully enjoying this. All fear he had of Harry being freaked out was out the window as the teen spoke his reasoning without a quivering note in his voice or flinching as he sat closer to him.

"You're what most students here at Hogwarts believe Professor Snape to be—a vampire."

"Spot on little Raven. Clearly you're not afraid and that is because…"

"You're not the first creature I came in contact with," Harry finished. "But I do have one question concerning-"

"My diet," Edward asked having access to Harry's thoughts now. "My family and I are what you call vegetarians; we survive off the blood of animals."

Harry let out a sigh a relief, "Oh thank Merlin."

Edward chuckled lowly, a darkness lurking beneath it. "Don't be so complacent about it, we can slip."

"Of that I have no doubt," Harry murmured, thinking back to his dream turned horror film.

A frown marred Edward's face as he caught the bits and pieces of the dream Harry had before awakening. That maybe the reason he is taking everything relatively calm…

"So what was the real reason you left?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Carlisle was pretending to be older than what he really looked to be; people began to ask questions…"

Edward explained to Harry the reason that he had to leave and that it was process repeated every so many odd years. Harry being curious as to what Edward's life was like began asking a few questions.

He learned that Edward was the first in his family to be turned by Carlisle followed by Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett and that Alice and Jasper had found them later on.

Harry learned why Edward and his family took on the alternative lifestyle in feeding and that there was a cousin coven that survived the same. He found out some of Edward's favorite past time hobbies (sketching, composing, and playing the piano) likes and dislikes and in turn traded a few with him.

It was nearing dawn and Harry's eyelids began to feel heavy, he tried to fight it, but he couldn't. Edward threatened to call the medi-witch if the teen did not get the proper rest he needed.

"We have more than enough time to continue talking to learn more about each other. You should be resting now."

"Okay one last question. Have you had or found a person whose blood sings to you?" He asked.

He remembered coming across a section of vampires in his defense against the dark arts text stating that— every once in a while a vampire will come across a human whose blood will call out to them and drive them insane.

"No I haven't, and I hope I never do."

It was early in the evening when Harry woke feeling much more grounded and energized. The first thing his eyes took in was the blurry sight of Edward sitting by the foot of his bed reading.

"Welcome back," Edward greeted handing the teen his glasses.

"Eh," Harry moaned, stretching his muscles. "What time is it?"

"Half past five," he replied. "Should I call Madam Pomfrey?"

"No need," the feminine voice of the matron called. "How are you feeling Mr. Potter," the witch asked setting aside a stack of clean linen.

Scooting up closer to the head of the bed Harry answered," Better."

Poppy nodded as she ran a few scans over him to make sure everything was proper. "That's good to hear. Dinner will be starting in an hour you are free to eat here or go to the hall."

"The hall," Harry answered the elderly witch. "I've been in here long enough thank you," he added to himself, though Poppy heard.

She gave him a smile agreeing to that statement before she hustled back to her office to finish up some paperwork.

Harry turned to the immortal teen looking at him clearly without the haze of potions clouding his mind. The question he last asked before falling off to sleep was not the one he really wanted to ask and Edward knew this.

"I've been meaning to ask you Edward," Harry started pulling on a fresh shirt. "What are you doing back in the UK and how did you know where I was?"

"He could answer that later," a feminine voice chirped.

Harry looked pass Edward to find the source of the musical voice belonged to a rather short girl with pixie like features. Her hair was short and black styled in flipped out spikes, behind her was a man taller than her by several inches.

He had blond hair that was curly. The blond man was of slender stature and reminded Harry of his instructor Rex Andrews; they both had similar eye coloring as Edward.

"Alice," Edward stated with a hint of irritation. "What are you doing?"

She just smiled and skipped past him to Harry pulling him to an embrace. "Harry it's nice to see you again all grown up," she beamed.

Harry looked over Alice's shoulder at Edward with a look of confusion and surprise. He vaguely remembered her from an outing back when. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior as she stepped away from Harry.

"Harry remember I told you about my annoying little pest problem? Well this is her Alice my sister and her mate Jasper."

The blond tipped his head in Harry's direction murmuring, "Hello," with a southern accent. Harry smiled replying with his own hello. Alice once again spoke up.

"We should get going to the Great Hall for dinner your friends will be happy to see you."

Sure enough when Harry entered the Great Hall all of Gryffindor smiled at him. The hall was still decorated in the carnival theme from the previous days.

"How are ya Harry?" Seamus asked from down the table as Harry came and stood behind Ron and Hermione.

"I'm feeling better," he answered with a smiling, actually meaning it; a rare occasional after visits from the hospital wing.

And that probably had something to do with Edward's presence, speaking of which, where had he gone Harry thought looking behind him. Edward was walking right next to him not too long ago when he entered the dining hall.

"Who are they?" he heard someone whisper.

Turning to the student who spoken Harry followed their line of sight, up there standing in front of the head table was seven drop dead gorgeous beings (vampires to those in the know), that had ever graced the Great Hall aside from Fleur Delacour during fourth year.

They all varied in height and size and hair color but apart from those small differences they were exactly alike; beautifully pale skin and golden gem eyes. Harry could make out four of the seven the other three he did not know but concluded that they too were Edward's family.

Hermione tugged Harry down onto the bench space next to her. It seemed that everyone was entranced by the beauty of the newcomers as all eyes were glued up front with rapid attention when the eagle owl beneath dais spread its wings as Headmaster Dumbledore stepped up to it.

"Hope everyone has enjoyed their day and a half off. I am sure everyone is curious as to who these lovely people are standing up here besides me," the white haired wizard announced with twinkling eyes.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family are from abroad. You might see them from time to time roaming about the castle halls. Dr. Cullen will be assisting madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

"His eldest son Emmett you might see shadowing Hagrid and his lovely wife Esme in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout. His remaining four children will be attending lessons with the seven and sixth years. With that being said dig in," he said and instantaneously food appeared along the tables.

The chatting among the hall was excitable as they began to fill up their plates all the while staring at the Cullens as they sat up at the head table, but it all stopped when they saw the tall bronze haired male make his way toward the Gryffindor table with a smirk playing on his lips.

Harry was going about his routine not really fazed by the newcomers as he knew who they were, so when he heard absolute quiet and stillness he looked up only to find Edward Cullen standing right behind him.

"Is this space taken?" he asked indicating to an open spot right next to Harry all the while ignoring all the stares and overly charged hormonal thoughts.

It took a moment for Harry to find his voice much to the amusement of Edward. "No not at all."

Edward smiled as Harry turned back to his plate with a slight blush painting his cheeks. To keep face Edward followed suit filling his plate with potatoes and vegetables. Harry saw this and turned to him with a questioning look.

Edward leaned closer to Harry, lips lightly brushing the younger teen's ears as he said, "It's a force of habit, have to keep face. Don't want to let these witches and wizards figure out what I am, what fun would that be?"

Harry laughed quietly as another faint blush crept up along his cheeks. "My dear friend Hermione happens to be the brightest witch in our year. I wouldn't be surprised if she found out within a week or so."

"Is that a bet Mr. Potter?"

"I believe it is Mr. Cullen."

Harry returned to his plate scooping up a mouthful of potatoes on his spoon only stopping midway to find that the whole of Gryffindor table was staring at him. Harry had been unaware of surroundings when he was speaking with Edward.

Time seemed to have warped into non existence. Everyone had been witness to their little whispered banter with heads close together as if they were the closet of confidants. Ron had a mutinous look about his face as he watched the two. Hermione's was a look of amusement.

"You know him Harry," Neville asked.

"Uh yeah guys this is Edward, Edward these are my dorm mates Seamus, Dean, Neville and my best mates Hermione and Ron."

There was a chorus of hellos.

"How do you know him?" Dean asked.

"Childhood friend," Harry answered picking up his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Everyone went back to eating and talking, asking a few questions of Edward here and there before Seamus turned back to Harry.

"Harry is he _the_ Edward," he asked in whisper where only those closest could hear pointing his thumb at the bronze haired teen.

A third blush made its way across Harry's cheeks as he nodded in the affirmative

"Merlin's pants," he shouted a wicked smile curling his lips.

Edward chuckled as he heard the thoughts running across Seamus' mind. So Harry had dreamed of him the first year he was here at Hogwarts it made perfect sense seeing as he was a child in an unfamiliar setting reaching out for a familiar comfort.

But that was not what caught the minder reader's attention in the Irish boy's mind. It was the fact that the green eyed wizard seemed to be on the border of turning into a tomato the way he redden when the boys caught on to his dreams.

"Did you know Edward," Seamus started. "That Harry here in first year used to wake up everyone in the dorms early morning screaming y-"

"And that's enough Seamus!" Harry hissed, throwing a roll at him.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems that you are well enough to start throwing food in the hall like a primate," drawled the silky voice of Professor Snape.

Harry turned to face his most feared professor, who was looking somewhat scarier from his current view point.

"Well enough to continue our lessons for tomorrow evening, perhaps?" he stated arching a slender dark brow.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered. Snape nodded and turned sweeping out of the great hall.

"Who's he," Edward asked, puzzled that he could not read the man's mind. It was the same thing he had encountered with Alastor Moody a few days back. Was there some way that one could shield their mind? Edward pondered; it would be of great use for him to learn of it to keep his peace of mind.

"That was Professor Snape the most respected Master of Potions in all of Great Britain and not a very sociable man," Hermione informed.

"As well as a greasy git," Ron supplied.

"Ronald," Hermione hissed hitting his arm. "That was very rude."

The boys laughed as Ron turned an impressive shade of red. He ducked his head spooning a mouthful of pudding flipping off Seamus and the guys in the process.

"That was very rude Ronald," Dean mocked in a high pitched voice.

Smiling Harry stood, "Right, I'll see you lot later."

"Where are you going, Harry you just got released from the infirmary," Hermione asked a worrying tone making way.

"Yeah, mate where are you going?" Ron added.

"Mom, Dad I promise I'll be home before midnight," Harry smirked as he disappeared from the Great Hall with Edward in tow.

The duo walked down the hall in silence. Edward silently enjoying the wonders of the castle and Harry just enjoying the familiarity of Edward's presence, something he has been missing.

When he had risen from his sleep the second time around, he thought he had dreamed his whole encounter with Edward. Harry had to pinch himself twice to make sure it was all real which had the immortal smile that much more. They continued walking down the corridor until they reached the guardian portrait of Edward's room.

"Where are we," Harry asked upon looking at the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"This where my family and I are staying, I'm sure they're all inside waiting to meet you," Edward explained as the door swung open admitting entrance.

Upon entering Harry was greeted with the sight of a well decorated living room that housed furniture that looked to have come from a catalogue. There perched on the cream colored sofa were the rest of the immortals that made up of the Cullen clan.

Their beauty was known thing but seeing up close and personal was a whole different experience Harry noted as he looked at the reminder of the three he has not been introduced to.

Carlisle was at the forefront standing with his wife by his side who was smiling happily. Esme's soft features made her approachable. Her heart shaped face gave her the look of being every guy's high school sweetheart. Suppose her kind her eyes and warm smile did that.

"Hello again Harry," Carlisle spoke.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle," the elder male smiled, wrapping an arm around Esme. "I'd like to personally introduce you to the rest of the family. This here," he squeezed Esme's arm slightly. "Is my wife Esme."

"Hello Harry," she smiled warmly. Esme exuded motherly affection that was not overbearing. She knew when to hover with her affection or sit back and let you figure it out on your own. She was the glue that kept her family together with her love.

"My eldest daughter Rosalie," Carlisle introduced next, and then Emmett, "I'm sure you have already met Alice and Jasper."

Harry smiled politely in their direction. He was stunned by Rosalie she was the epitome of beauty; blonde wavy hair that shines and rivals that of Draco Malfoy's, that complements her golden eyes and pale skin, a tall sleek frame of that of a runway model.

All in all Rosalie was beautiful even when she had a frown or bored look upon her face, as he noticed when she was seated in the Great Hall. She had a fierce air about her that was not be messed with. Just by looking at her and her stance, Harry could tell she was very protective of her family; namely Emmett.

Emmett, the size of him made Harry blink a bit. He was huge in statue fit with powerfully built muscles. An intimidating sight, but that was all belayed when he let loose a goofy grin waving in greeting.

"Nice meet you all," said Harry with a shy smile as he was lead to an empty space on the sofa.

_He's even more adorable in person._

Esme cooed to Edward. The telepathic teen just smiled in agreement though he wouldn't necessarily use that term to describe his Raven.

Harry got to learn about bit more about Edward's family through funny tales told by the family during the different eras; mainly by Emmett. Emmett just had a knack for storytelling and the like just like the Weasley twins. No doubt if they ever meet they would get on famously.

Harry felt very privileged to be let into their small family so readily it felt as if he was home a place where he belonged; even Rosalie had given him a small smile here and there. Though the Cullens were from various backgrounds and upbringing, he could very well see that they all seemed to complement each other well.

_Harry is comfortable in our presence, he feels he belongs._ Jasper spoke to his brother in amazement.

"And he should be," Edward replied in a low voice.

After sharing a few stories of him-self and promising to visit again at Esme's request, Harry decided it was time to go before he'll be caught out in the corridor by Filch or worse Professor Snape.

"Oh wait I have something for you before you go," said Alice as she disappeared from the room to return with a small photo album and presented to Harry. "Rosalie and I put together this small scrapbook of pictures of you and Edward."

Harry was stunned in silence. He never had much of his childhood captured in photos saved for the pendant around his neck and primary school photos. The book held in his hands now was the best time of his childhood some days he just couldn't believe that his time with Edward was real.

He flipped through the first few pages of him going from a shy closed mouthed smile to a wide toothy grin. He snorted at a few that had his younger self in Edward's arms hanging upside down.

_When was that picture taken?_

"Thank you I love it."

Alice grinned, "I knew you would."

Harry was walking to the door when he remembered something that he had asked Edward in the infirmary earlier. He never got his answer because at that moment Alice had flitted through the doors. Turning on his heels he looked back at Alice with a questioning look.

"You know you never did answer my question from earlier."

"That's a story for another time," she replied with an infernal smile eyes shining with mischief.

"Riiight," he said turning back to Edward. "Walk me?"

The immortal smiled, "Sure."

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it. Edward and Harry reunited again! Drop a review :)_


	9. 8: Smile

**Chapter 8: Smile**

Riddle Manor

Voldemort was angry, beyond angry. He was livid, pissed, incensed and any other adjective that fits his sour mood as of now. How could a sixteen year old boy thwart his plans? It seems from the very beginning that's all that Potter brat has been doing.

He was like an itch that would never go away no matter how much you scratch it. Voldemort sat upon his throne center platform as he gazed about his followers crimson eyes glowing deadly with the promise of harm to anyone who furthers irritate him.

In a cold detached voice he asked, "Can anyone tell me what happened in Hogsmeade this past weekend?"

The Death Eaters all stood quietly with their heads bowed neither wanting to be the one to put up with the wrath of their Lord. Voldemort scanned his eyes along every Death Eater present. His cold crimson eyes landed on a thin figure with chestnut hair that spilled from his hood shaking slightly.

"MacArthur," called Voldemort. "Would you be ssso kind asss to anssswer my quessstion?"

The Dark Lord had clearly filled his is quota of patience when his S's started to run together as he was on the verge of speaking in Parseltounge, which bode ill for anyone in his vicinity. All that were present knew of their Lord's temper. He was quick to anger and it took a lot to appease him.

MacArthur was hesitant to answer, but knew the consequences if he did not. So it was with a shaky breath he replied, "It was the same organized students that was at the Ministry this past June plus more. They somehow managed to take down Death Eaters easily..."

As MacArthur was explaining Voldemort rose from his seat eyes fixated on the man as he made his way toward him. His walk was one of stalking a prey menacing and calculating.

"The Aurors were there too really fast and together with those brats, it was a sight to see I mean-"MacArthur trailed when he noticed the Dark Lord before him.

Voldemort just stood in front of him pining him with those ruby red eyes that were tainted with malice and death. He said not one word as the man began to shake with nervousness.

Bellatrix, Voldemort's most loyal and unstable follower, began shivering in delight at the pain that was to be brought upon the man before her Lord. She could taste the fury and promises of untold pain rolling off the Dark Lord in waves.

"Tell me again what happened?" he hissed.

"Potter and the students-"

Voldemort backhanded the man, his ring leaving behind a split and slowly swelling lip. Every eye widen behind the masks at the display. It was rare for the Dark Lord to cause harm by way of hands he always used his wand or set his pet upon his victims.

"I'll tell you want happened. I sent a lot of incompetent men out on the field to be bested by sixteen year olds. A lot of good it did me too," he replied icily returning to his seat.

It was fact that he set up the raid in Hogsmeade it was his way of determining if his new recruits were fit enough to make it in his organization; a test of will and skills. But he also discovered something else: someone has been and is training Potter. It was stated from his source that the Potter brat single handily brought down the two Mountain Trolls —with stones no less!

Growing tired of the present company he dismissed them all only instructing Keegan to stay behind. Once alone he spoke to the man, "I need you to get information on Potter I know you have connections inside Hogwarts," he said in brusque manner.

"Yes, my Lord," Keegan acquiesced, dark hair falling over his shoulders as he bowed. "I will not fail you."

"See to it you don't, for if you do…" he trailed off the threat heavily implied.

"Yes, my Lord."

...

Hogwarts

During the following days, Hogwarts students were staring at the Cullens congregating in the halls near the classes where they were rumored to be.

Many female students and males sent themselves to the infirmary with faked illness —with the help of the Weasley Twins puking pastilles and the like— and injuries to get checked out by Dr. Mc Dreamy as they dubbed Carlisle, but their plans were thwarted by Madam Pomfrey. The nurse knew exactly what the teens were up to seeing as she was once a teenage girl herself.

The siblings all attended the basic non-level N.E.W.T.S classes for the most part; those who had the twins, Rosalie and Jasper, in their class tended to stay distant from them. Jasper had used his ability to instill fear in them and it helped that Rosalie had a bored sneer plastered on her face to add to the fear factor.

The two _youngest_, Alice and Edward were the opposite of their elder siblings. Alice was friendly and welcomed any questions that students had asking a few of her own. Edward was polite, but distant. He mainly stuck close to Harry's side and his friends.

With all the giggling and staring, Harry was reminded of fourth year when all the girls followed Viktor Krum around the school grounds like little ducklings.

"Ah the joys of attending boarding school," said Harry to Edward between classes. "There's never a dull moment."

Edward smirked. "From what I hear you're quite the expert in that department."

"Eh" —the wizard waved his hand— "most of it is not by choice. Those times was set in motion before I could even speak my first word," Harry replied cryptically.

"Meaning," Edward hedged.

"Meaning nothing, a story for another time, I'll see you later," Harry said as he departed left making his way toward the classroom where he held his training with Rex.

Edward stood in the middle of the hall staring at the retreating back of Harry trying to decode what the younger teen meant.

He heard what Harry said and his thoughts turned somewhat darker too. He caught a glimpse in his mind's eye a crystal ball that had a swirling opaque mist inside and Harry in the Headmaster's office blowing things up.

He mentally shrugged it off. Harry said he will tell him at a later date and with that thought Edward made his way to Arithmancy.

"Morning Harry," Rex's deep voice greeted as said teen entered the room.

"Good Morning sir," replied Harry setting his school bag down in the corner near the door.

"Before we get started, how is your arm?" Rex asked having been informed of Harry's injury he acquired over the weekend.

"Its fine just a little bit of stiffness," answered Harry.

"Well you won't be working that arm too much today."

Harry went straight into his work-out routine. It took about twenty to thirty minutes for him to complete his task. Sweat plastered the raven hair to Harry's forehead as he stood waiting for the instruction of the ex-Marine.

"Today is your lucky day Mr. Potter because from here on out your PT will be integrated with combat training both hand to hand and wand dueling. You will learn to work with distractions as you further progress," Rex explained as he pace back in forth in front of the teen.

"Your hand to hand combat will be a combination of mixed martial arts and anything in between. That means heavy bag work, jumping rope to keep your heart pumping as an alternative to running and so on and so forth. Today I want to start with the basics of boxing. Have you ever gotten into a fight before Potter?"

"No sir," he replied, heat creeping up in his cheeks. Thank Merlin he was still somewhat flushed from before.

The dark analytic eyes took in Harry's appearance, sensing the strength and power the young man held behind his small frame. It was always, in Rex's experience, the small ones that held the most power and efficiency behind a punch.

He knew that strength and effectiveness did not always stem from bulked up muscles, but the conditioning of the body to endure such stress. So he knew with the proper training that Harry will be force to reckon with when it came down to defending himself.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. One should only fight to defend themselves, not entertain. Left or right handed?"

"Uh the right," Harry answered confused.

"Brilliant it will make showing you a bit easier. Right so, there are four basic punches in boxing; the jab, cross, hook, and upper cut," Rex explained. He demonstrated to Harry the proper way to fold his hand into a fist to minimize the damage. "So the jab is a quick straight punch thrown with the lead hand from the guarded position like so-"

The elder wizard stood side by side with Harry with his legs shoulder width apart right foot a half step behind the left. He instructed Harry to do the same.

"Now your left hand is the lead, place it about six inches away from your face at eye level vertically…good, with your right hand place it beside your chin and tuck your elbow against the ribcage… yes just like that. When you throw a jab your hips and torso rotates toward the front while the lead hand rotates 90° degrees thus becoming horizontal upon impact."

Rex slowly demonstrated to Harry how it looked all put together encouraging the teen to try after the first few.

"The jab can be used as an attack and defense for example-" the elder wizard stood in front of Harry mirroring his stance.

"If I throw a hook you can intercede that with a jab. Let's try it… good, good… and the same time you can throw another punch with your rear hand- the right. Try it… that is called the one-two combo…"

The rest of the session was spent on practicing the jabs and crosses, tuning the muscle to memory.

When the session came to an end Harry dripping in sweat, the most he ever sweated since the beginning of his training weeks ago. He casted a quick cleaning charm over himself and clothes to rid of the sweat. He picked up his school bag off the floor on his way out to the Great Hall for lunch.

The path Harry took was pretty much empty as students were still in their lessons so he was surprised when he saw Edward leaning against the wall in the far distance. His arms folded across his chest with one leg bent and a stray lock of bronze hair from sculpted mess rested on his forehead.

He looked every bit a male model.

"Looking for a modeling gig you're at the wrong place," Harry said when he was within hearing distance.

"Nah, I'm good here," Edward smiled, taking Harry's school bag.

Harry's stomach grumbled. "Ah let's hurry and get to the hall before Ron. I've worked up an appetite."

They walked together the rest of the way to the dining great hall in silence. Edward was stealing side way glances at Harry. He decided he liked the 'I've just been working out' look Harry was supporting.

Harry's hair was clumped together in a side swept bang that was held together with dried up sweat and green eyes shone with renewed energy. He had on a navy blue t-shirt and grey sweats that hung to his hips. Edward had to swallow back venom that began to swell up in his mouth when he caught a glimpse of skin when Harry's shirt ridden up.

"Yo Edward," Seamus called from behind, Dean by his side waving.

Seamus and Dean had formed a friendship with Edward instantly. The duo now became a sometimes trio. It was surprising to Edward's family that he had taken a liking to the humans other than Harry. At best they thought he would just tolerate them.

Carlisle and Esme thought it was nice that their children were making friends outside themselves. They wished they could say the same for the twins, though Jasper has formed an odd attachment to Alastor Moody whenever he was about the castle.

The Great Hall was steadily filling up with students coming from their classes.

"Hey Seamus, Dean," Edward greeted as they took a seat across from him.

"Man, I'm so glad today is Friday," Dean huffed as he filled his plate with a sandwich and pasta salad.

"McGonagall has assigned three sheets of parchment on transfiguring an inanimate object into an animated one and we can't use our essays from third year. Snape, I think he lives to torture us! He assigned three to four sheets on the properties of Flex Felicis, its use and the effects if one was to drink it! Don't they know that tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the season," Dean ranted, his chocolate complexion flushing red from the exertion.

Harry had to hide his smile and laugh behind his goblet. It was odd for Dean to go off on a rant and funny when he did.

"Mate what's got your wand in a knot," Ron asked with a laugh catching the last bit of his tirade.

Dean glared at the red hair male as he sat next to him. His eyes then trailed down the table to a red hair female who was smiling and laughing with her friends, a love struck look glazed over his eyes.

Edward, ever observant saw this he quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Dean, does your little outburst have something to do with a certain girl?"

"No- No," he exclaimed too quickly.

"Oh man it does," Seamus roared in amusement.

"Who is she," Ron asked excitedly around his food, spraying a bit on the table.

"Yeah come on tell us!"

Edward watched on in amusement as the guys badgered Dean into spilling the beans as to he was crushing on. He decided to put Dean out of his misery since he opened the can of worms he changed the subject.

"Guys, exactly what is Quidditch," he asked abruptly ending the bantering.

They all turned wide eyed to Edward, jaw slacked at the question.

"You don't know about Quidditch!" Ron roared.

Edward shrugged and said, "From the states."

This started a whole new round of commotion. All at once they began to drill into him the techniques and rules of Quidditch. They told him of the different ranks in Quidditch which lead to the topic of Harry being the youngest seeker the school has had in the century.

The guys threw so much information his way all at once, that if he were just an average being with an average mind—he would have missed every detail thrown his way and be lost the minute they started to speak.

He learned of the house teams and the boastful pride when Seamus mentioned that Gryffindor was the best. Ron was just about to launch into a full on endorsement as to why the Chudley Canons were the best team in the national league when the bell rang signaling that lunch was at an end.

"Hey where's Hermione," Harry asked tucking away the last bit of his meal.

"She said something about the library or the like," replied Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"Did she say what for?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention," he huffed.

"And that right there is what gets you into trouble Ron," his sister spoke from two seats down, having heard what he said. "She has some research to do on a project she's working on," her eyes flickered to Harry then landed briefly on Edward.

Harry turned to Edward with a 'what did I say' look. The bell rang indicating to the students they only had a few minutes left before their afternoon lessons started. Both teens stood grabbing their school bags and throwing them over their shoulder.

"Well I'll see you guys later tonight at practice. Be on time will ya?" he directed the last at Seamus.

"Eh I can't help it if the ladies can't keep their hands off me," he grinned roguishly.

The guys laughed rolling their eyes. "Yeah just be on time."

"Seamus is something," Edward said humor lacing his voice.

"Yeah, he's good people," Harry smiled, "always one to brighten your day when you're feeling down."

The duo walked to their destination in a calm silence moving along with the other students who were chatting a mile a minute.

"So tell me Harry," Edward started when they reached a corridor that was off path from the main one where Harry's training took place. "What do I get when I win the bet," he teased.

Harry laughed teasingly. "I think the question you should be asking is what do _I _get?"

"Whatever you want," answered the immortal teen.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Whatever I want?"

"Well within reason of course," Edward supplied.

"Of course," Harry smiled. A mischievous glint lit his eyes, "and what about you dear Edward?"

"I'll let you know when that time comes," he replied with a soft smile pushing back a stray lock of hair from Harry's forehead.

He trailed his finger down the younger teen's face letting his touch linger longer than necessary on his cheek. It was an odd and exciting feeling when he felt a jolt of shock at the contact, he knew Harry felt it too because he heard the increased beating of his heart.

It was much a different feeling from when Harry was young… he could feel the warmth of Harry as it seemed to radiate off the younger teen and sent warm tendrils up his arm.

Harry did not know why, but his heart rate picked up at the cool touch of Edward's caress. A spine-tingling spark ignited when the cool slender finger came in contact with his cheek and he couldn't help but blush.

Edward brushed his thumb lightly across Harry's flushed cheek stating, "I'll see you later little Raven."

Bringing his hand back to his side the older teen walked away to his next class berating himself for what just happened. He just could not help himself; the lock of hair was blocking the beautiful green eyes that he so adored and he wanted an unobstructed view of the green gems.

So when he reached out to relieve the itch he was captured by the simple beauty of Harry's face. He took in the defined angles that had replaced the round childishness of his younger years. He noted with a smile that the passionate fire still lurked behind those deep emerald eyes.

"You couldn't let the week end without dazzling him could you?" Alice spoke teasingly from beside him.

"Yeah well it was not my intention."

_You can't fight fate Edward._ Alice chided him.

"I'm not fighting it… just trying to delay it a bit."

Harry walked dazed into his class. Septima as always was already there seated on a huge throw pillow in her meditation pose. Upon hearing the scuffle of shoes the witch opened her eye taking in the appearance of her pupil.

His bangs were messily swept sideways, face flushed as if he had been running and there was a glazed look about the his eyes that suggested that he had just discovered something magical or something close to it.

"Well Harry you're looking better," she commented as he strode over to her.

"Yeah," he answered sitting himself in front of her getting into his meditation pose, "I am."

"That's good to hear given the eventful weekend you had," she said, a teasing smile on her lips and concern shining in her warm eyes. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Um, yeah what do you want to know?"

"I'd like to know what happened to make you pass out like you did," the witch prompted a knowing look shone in her eyes when Harry gazed up at her.

Harry took in a deep breath exhaling slowly while getting a bit more comfortable on his pillow.

"Well, after I got hit with by a curse that was meant for Hermione, I felt a strange energy sweep over me. It was warm as it settled over me. I felt my determination surge higher than usual. I then closed my eyes and focused on my magic that's when I felt another presence creeping up over me from the toes up…..um it was like roots soaking up water," he trailed off in a questioning tone.

Septima nodded that she was following what he was saying.

"And then the next thing I know I'm seeing black after hearing the thud of the fallen trolls," Harry ended.

His expression one of confusion and worry was etched on his face as he watched Septima watch him. Her face gave nothing away which added more to his unfounded worries. Looking closely Harry could see that her brown eyes were a lit with deep thought followed by excitement.

The long stretch of silence between the two had the teen to begin to fidget with his hands. He was about to open his mouth to say something anything to break the silence but Septima bet him to it.

"It seems you have been granted with another gift, Harry. Fate must be on your side," she spoke softly as to not disturb the pensive silence too much.

"Excuse me," Harry asked eyes wide. He was not expecting anything like that.

"The fates gave you another gift to help you," she explained standing to retrieve a book from her bag. She flipped through the multiple dog eared pages exclaiming "Ah ha," when she found what she was looking for.

The book in her hand looked old and well used, pages stained yellow with age Harry noted when the book was opened.

"There are five elements in magic that is consistent in the spells and charms we use; earth, water, fire, air and spirit. The fifth is a rare element that is gifted to a witch or wizard," said Septima going into full lecture mode which oddly reminded Harry of Hermione.

"The true spirit of magic is said to have originated in the time of Merlin, maybe before that. The spirit would choose one she deems worthy of her guidance."

Harry was stunned with the information that was just presented to him. He can never be just an ordinary can he?

Born into a prophecy, a mad man after his skin, multiple brushes with death, the ability to see magic and now he was apparently gifted with the spirit of magic.

He sighed. No he would never ordinary by definition.

"So what exactly does this mean?"

"That was how you knew to call upon your magic and I suspect draw from the surrounding magic in the village as well," Septima informed.

Harry was still confused about this all and didn't quite grasp what Septima had just said.

Noticing his blank look Septima handed the book over to him. "You can read up more on it later to better understand, but for now let's get started. Your magical reserve and magic may be back, but it may still be a little weak so we'll just meditate to strengthen it."

* * *

_A/N: Drop a review :]_


	10. 9: Breakfast with Edward

**Chapter 9: Breakfast with Edward**

Harry, in his sleep riddled mind, heard a soft mewling sound right in his ears that bordered on irritation accompanied by a constant head butting of fur.

Meow.

The sound was getting harder to ignore as it increased in volume. He cracked an eye open and was met with what he called the kitty death glare on Talon. Which was only given if hungry, seeking attention or he thought someone was an idiot. Harry guessed it was the first seeing as it was early morning for a Saturday. The sun had not peaked over the horizon yet.

"What Tal, sick of chasing the mice already?"

Meow.

"Told you to lay off the junk food," Harry muttered still drowsy and trying to get back into the land of slumber.

Meow!

But Talon was not having it. Harry huffed cursing his habit of being a light sleeper as he sat up leaning against the headboard. Talon settled in his lap butting his head against Harry's hand indicating that he wanted a good scratch behind the ears.

Harry shook his head a fond smile on his face. Talon could be so demanding when he wanted to be. He had his way of letting others know that he wanted affection or just to be a bother; the latter he saved for Ron.

Because Harry had rescued him from a life of poverty and early death, Talon had formed a deep bond with Harry that could not be broken. He was Harry's protector and loyal familiar and knew that his Harry would give him anything he needed and desired… and what he desired now was food.

Meow.

"All right, all right," Harry sighed, squinting at his watch. It was a little after seven, he groaned. Students would not be waking up until at least eight thirty or nine. Did Talon really have to wake him so early?

Talon as if hearing his Harry's thoughts, only meowed giving his hand a head butt.

"Of course you did you demanding feline."

Yawning Harry got out of bed shivering when his body met with the cool air of the early morning. He went through his morning routine taking extra care with his hair just to annoy Talon who was sitting in the doorway watching him with his copper green eyes.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season against Ravenclaw, so Harry put on half of his uniform and sent the rest to the locker rooms. Following Talon to the bed, Harry sat putting on his shoes. He looked to Talon when he was done whose green was shining in eagerness.

"Alright buddy," said Harry pulling Talon up in his arms hugging him close to his chest. "Let's get some breakfast."

Harry and his fur ball made their way down to the common room and out of the portrait. The halls were deathly quiet, the grinding of the changing staircases echoed throughout the empty halls. Many of the portraits were still fast asleep something Harry wished he could still be doing.

That thought faded fast when he spotted Edward up ahead leaning against the wall with a smile on those sinful cherry lips.

Whoa, where did that come from, Harry thought with a shake of his head.

Edward's smile turned into a smirk when he caught Harry's thought, "Morning Raven."

Talon hissed bearing all his teeth swiping his clawed paws Edward's way. He tried to jump out of Harry's arms.

"Talon, Talon" Harry said fiercely tightening his hold him. What's gotten into him? "Calm down!"

"It's me," Edward said answering Harry's unspoken question.

"What," Harry asked confused while continuing his struggle to calm down an agitated Scottish fold.

"It's because of me, of what I am."

Harry looked at him confused for a moment longer before it dawned on him what Edward was talking about. Edward being a vampire is what was putting Talon on the edge and lashing out.

"Oh, shh Talon," Harry whispered in his ear.

"It's okay he's a friend, he's okay. Shh, shh it's okay," he repeated until Talon's hissing turned into warning growls before stopping completely. He was still tense muscles bunched together ready to pounce if need be.

"Talon, look at me," Talon did as instructed copper green eyes shone with such intelligence that Harry hadn't seen before. "Relax, love" he soothed while scratching behind Talon's left ear, which was a sensitive place for him.

Edward watched the scene before him with an expressionless face while emotions were waging war inside him. Was Harry that comfortable with him that he could easily over look his vampirism?

It both elated and concerned Edward that this was so, that his little Raven could easily forget that part about him.

"You have a smart cat," Edward commented.

"Yeah he is, but I'm starting to think he isn't a regular Scottish fold," answered Harry never ceasing his soothing strokes.

Indeed, Edward thought. "So what are you doing up so early?" Edward asked to dispel the intense mood. "It's a bit early for you to be up and about is it not?"

Harry smiled as Talon finally began to purr and fully relax his muscles. "This guy here decided to end his stint of independence and wake me up to feed him. I secretly think he just missed me. What about you, why you up just as early?"

"I couldn't sleep," the immortal teen answered. "I can't."

Harry nodded in sympathy having his fair share of sleepless nights. His brain finally caught to what Edward said at the end, emerald eyes widen.

"What do you mean can't, as in never?"

Edward nodded. "Let's continue this elsewhere, where you heading to the Great Hall or kitchens?"

"The kitchens follow me."

The teens set off to the kitchens which were below the Great Hall talking of today's upcoming match against Ravenclaw. Edward was excited to see Harry in action in the air and a little apprehensive too.

A mere mortal, his Raven hundreds of feet in the air with charmed balls set to cause harm, if you should get hit by one and free fall, who wouldn't be afraid for the participant?

They came to a stop in front of a huge painting of a bowl of fruit Harry reached up to tickle the pear who let out a little giggle before opening up to allow admittance.

"That has to be the weirdest thing I have seen yet," Edward said as he followed behind Harry.

The kitchens were quite nice different from Edward was expecting. It was modern but still held onto that fairy tale charm. In the center of the wall in the far left was a large old fashioned brick fireplace and not too far it was a decent size stove and oven, obviously powered by firewood. All in all the kitchens weren't bad but a little on the small side for hundreds of elves to prepare such huge amounts of food for Hogwarts occupants.

"I know what you're thinking," said Harry. He was watching Edward as he inspected the room. "There's another kitchen down below right through those doors," he pointed to the far right, "much larger and is only accessible by the house-elves and the headmaster."

Edward hummed taking his seat next to Harry at the island that was placed in the center of the room.

"Morning Harry Potter sir," a squeaky disembodied voice exclaimed.

Well that's what Edward thought until he leaned over Harry's shoulder to see a thigh high creature with multi-colored hats stacked upon his leather weathered head.

"What is Harry Potter doing here early? Can Dobby get you anything sir?" the elf rambled off not breathing in between questions.

"Morning Dobby," Harry smiled at the ever enthusiastic elf. "I've come for an early breakfast because Talon couldn't wait to get his paws on some delectable Salmon."

Dobby nodded and repeated his earlier question."What would Harry Potter like sir?"

"Waffles with sausage for me and pumpkin juice, I think you know what Talon craves," Harry turned to Edward. "You need anything?"

Edward shook his head no, he wasn't sure if the elf had any mountain lion or elk blood in stock; any animal blood at that. Come to think of it he also wasn't sure where and how he and his family could hunt for their nourishment.

"Headmaster been sending stock of animal blood for veggie family before they arrived sir," Dobby informed them.

"Oh really," asked Edward surprised. Problem solved for now, he thought. "Do you happen to have mountain lion on hand?"

"Yes Master Cullen, we do," and with a bow Dobby disappeared to fill his orders.

It was ten minutes later when their respective food appeared before them. Talon quickly dove into his Salmon and berries and Harry for the second time that morning shook his head at him. Fat cat, he thought fondly.

Harry inhaled the smell of his waffles savoring the smell of the melting butter mixing with the sweet sticky syrup. The waffles were soft and fluffy just like he liked them with the edges crisp to give a crunch, he moaned as he took the first bite; sweet soft buttery heaven it was. Harry's bliss was interrupted by Edward's chuckle.

Harry turned to level a mock glare at the vampire. "Whatcha laughing at, have you never seen a human eat waffles before?"

"Yes I have, but they were never into it like you," replied Edward still laughing.

"Well that's 'cos they never had Dobby's waffles," Harry retorted. He started to cut another piece before stopping his curiosity manifesting. "I wonder can you eat human food."

"Careful little Raven, curiosity killed the cat," Edward smirked into his goblet.

Talon hissed upon hearing that.

"Well this cat," said Harry as he pointed to himself, "has survived many a curious cases and not backing down just yet, so…"

"Yes and no, no meaning that the food doesn't digest as it does with humans. The food just sits as is in our stomachs until we expel it, which is a horrible process," Edward shuddered dramatically to emphasize his point.

Harry chuckled, "So what have you been doing with the food you've been pretending to eat this whole week?"

"It's a trick of the eye you see, I eat a little and push the food around on my plate to look as if I've been eating the whole time," answered Edward taking a sip from his blood filled chalice.

"Doesn't throwing up repeatedly play havoc with your system?" the younger teen asked digging back into his forgotten breakfast.

"It does indeed when we dry heave too much, it can leave us feeling rather fatigued which sucks because we can't sleep," Edward pouted.

"Why is it that, that you can't sleep?"

"When we are changed our bodies enter a frozen state, everything that was once needed as a human to function don't necessarily apply to us vampires like the need to sleep."

Harry nodded while he ate his breakfast, mentally filing away each bit of information Edward gave him. It must suck not to be able to sleep ever, and he said so to the older teen.

Not having the ability to sleep after a hard trying day, week, or month, must be very taxing on one's mental health.

"You have my sympathy."

Edward smiled as Harry continued his breakfast in silence asking no more questions. The immortal looked straight ahead taking in every detail of the quaint kitchen while stealing glances at Harry from his side view.

The vampire couldn't explain just how he was feeling at the moment. He was sure if Jasper was near him his brother would be sending out vibes of calm his way in waves. It was crazy how multiple emotions would arise every moment he spent with Harry that he sometimes would make himself dizzy.

He had been sitting in his room reading when Alice had a vision of Harry going down the kitchens early morning. Not one to waste an opportunity to spend time with his Raven,

Edward dressed quickly in his weekend best; a v-neck that showed off his matching pedant and a black cardigan paired with acid wash jeans. Yeah he was feeling hip and wanting to impress his Harry —with much (very little) goading from Alice.

Meeting the mortal teen in the hallway he could hear Harry's heartbeat before he even saw him. He smiled when he came into view noting the quickened pace of the younger teen's heart; it was a smug smile.

Meow.

Startled out of his musing Edward looked down at the table near his elbow where Talon sat looking at him with a calculating gaze. Those copper green eyes were unsettling to Edward which seemed to back Harry's suspicion that Talon was no ordinary house-hold cat.

"Aww look, I guess Talon's trying to apologize," Harry cooed.

Talon meowed as if he agreed with his master's statement.

Edward turned his gaze to Harry his eyebrow arched in disbelief. Talon, who not too long ago was throwing a fit upon seeing him and clawed at him, was trying to- as Harry put it apologize.

Yeah something's wrong with that picture.

"Well are you going to accept his apology?" asked Harry with wide innocent green eyes.

Edward sighed, "If I must."

He turned to Talon who was sporting the same look his master was; wide eyes. "Apology accepted."

Talon meowed and jumped off the table. Edward could have sworn he saw him smirking as he did so. "Silly cat," he muttered.

Harry laughed.

"S'not funny," the vampire murmured with suppressed laughter into his cup.

Smile still plastered on his face Harry turned facing Edward. So far his morning has been great, one of the best he's ever had. In Edward's presence he felt like he always did when he was younger; safe, valued, and loved.

"You have a little blood on your face," Harry stated watching the crimson liquid drip from the corner of Edward's mouth.

With lightening speed Edward's hand came up to his face. "Oh god you must be disgusted," he cried wiping away his evidence of monstrosity.

Harry shook his head, "Don't be silly. You missed a spot, here let me."

Harry took Edward's cool face in his hands savoring the electrical spark that jumped between their skins. Using the pad of his thumb he swiped the corner of Edward's lip wiping away the remainder of blood. His thumb hovered for moment before on impulse decided to trace Edward's bottom lip.

He was surprised when he felt how soft the cherry red lips were; smooth like leather and soft like velvet. Edward's lips were parted and Harry felt the cool breath wash over his hand sending chills down his spine— the good kind.

The younger teen's breath hitched when the vampire's cool tongue swept out over his lip to remove all traces of blood and then proceeded to take the thumb into the cool cavern of his mouth.

Edward's tongue snaked around Harry's thumb moving in slow teasing strokes lapping up the blood it procured. His golden gaze never left the wide green eyes that were quickly becoming clouded with lust.

Smirking Edward used his tongue pulling the whole thumb in his mouth suckling on it like a newborn babe would suckle on a pacifier, his venom swelling each passing moment.

It was the venom that prompted Edward to stop before he got too carried away and accidently suck the teen dry.

Taking the warm hand into his cold stone hand, Edward pulled Harry's hand away from his venom filled mouth placing a soft kiss to it.

Harry sat there stunned at the event that seemed to take place for hours when in reality it was only seconds. His breathing was spiked as well as his heart beat; he took in a deep steady breath to center himself and exhaled slowly.

"Damn."

Edward smirked once again smug that he can cause such strong reactions in Harry just as Harry does with him.

"You should get going little Raven, you've got a game to play."

##

Harry sat on the bench in the locker room waiting for his teammates with goofy grin on his face still; he could still feel the icy tingle were Edward kissed his hand.

He hadn't notice how much time had passed since waking early morning and eating breakfast with Edward, by the time he left the kitchens most of the students were heading out to the Quidditch stands. He ran into a ranting Ron and a calm reasonable Hermione on his way down.

"Where in Merlin's pants have you been Harry," Ron screeched. "Taking off at all hours of the morning not leaving a note or anything, explain," he fussed.

Ron only fussed when he was nervous, which was perfectly understandable, seeing as he was just minutes away from his first public Quidditch match in his whole school career.

Harry laughed, "First of all it wasn't the crack of dawn Talon woke me a little after seven to feed him-"

"Might as well be," Ron grumbled referring to the time.

"- and second I bumped into Edward on the way so we ate together, got carried away with the time talking," Harry finished with a shrug.

"See Ronald there was nothing to worry about," said Hermione in a soothing tone as if she was calming down a three year old, though her eyes were set with a suspicion glint when she looked at Harry waiting for confirmation.

Soon the whole Gryffindor team was suited up and ready to play, Ron still bumbling with nerves. Harry took pity on his friend he took the red head aside and presented him a vial of clear liquid.

Ron's eyes widen. "Is that what I think it is," he hissed.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think it is?"

"It's you know… the good luck potion."

"Is it? Then maybe you should take it, help calm your nerves."

The lanky teen shook his head. "I couldn't."

"You can," Harry said. "But I understand if you don't want to," he moved to place the vial back in his pocket.

Ron bit his lip in indecision for a moment. "Oh hell, it couldn't hurt." He reached for the bottle uncorking the top and took the potion in one gulp.

Harry smiled. "Right, we've got a game to play."

…

Up in the spectators stand sat Edward with his sister Alice and his friend Dean, Hermione on the other side of the chocolate boy. The vampire teen was eager to see the game as it sounded intriguing, though he was gutted with nerves and he wasn't the one playing!

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the school year," announced the student commentator, "the Eagles versus the undefeated Lions!"

The identity of the teams were clear as both teams flew into view from opposite ends of the pitch; crimson red with gold and blue with bronze.

As it was explained to him before, Edward noted that each team had seven members; three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and a seeker. The team's seeker hovered far above everyone else so that they have the whole field in view.

"The bludgers have been released as has the snitch…"

Down below Edward could make out Madam Hooch telling each chaser to keep the game clean before tossing the quaffle up in the air.

"And the game begins!"

The players dispersed weaving in and out and around each other, the game was fast paced. It was about thirty minutes or more into the game with Gryffindor in the lead by twenty points.

"Those Ravenclaws have been practicing," said Dean to Edward, "Not even the year before last could they keep up with us."

"Really," Edward asked distractedly.

Amber eyes were searching the sky for Harry.

The young Quidditch star was flying above the players leisurely ducking any bludgers that came his way To others who did not know his method, it looked as if he didn't care if he found the snitch or not.

It was a strategy he'd adopted in third year to let the other seeker become complacent while they watched him (he was sure some of them may have caught on). His eyes moved across the pitch in a systematic way searching for the snitch.

"And Gryffindor's keeper Ron Weasley stops Chambers from scoring yet again! Weasley is giving an ace performance for his first game ever; it's a wonder how he's keeping his wits about him."

The Gryffindor crowd began to cheer loudly as they Harry on the move, Ravenclaw's seeker Cho Chang unaware as she was daydreaming.

"And Potter spots the Snitch," roared the announcer, "the golden snitch is running course up around the pitch! Ah Harry's diving at neck breaking speed with Chang tailing!" exclaimed the Hufflepuff commentator with great excitement.

Edward watched as Harry trailed after the golden flurry that was spiraling downward at a dangerous speed. He watched with unneeded baited breath as Harry got closer to the ground before the broom slowly evened out. Harry stood balancing on his broom as he flew parallel with the ground his prize in reaching distance- right at his finger tips.

"And Gryffindor wins the game, 450 to Ravenclaw's 150!"

##

The Gryffindor common room was loud with music and cheers as everyone congratulated Ron on the multiple saves he made. Ron for once was utterly happy that he had the attention on him.

"I heard about what you did," Hermione said from to next to Harry. They were both standing off to side letting Ron bask in his glory. "You shouldn't have done it."

"Done what?"

"You perfectly well know what I am talking about," she admonished in her motherly tone she adopted from Mrs. Weasley. "It's against the rules what you did," she huffed.

Harry only smirked, "You're nutters did you know that 'Mione? I never did give Ron the potion; I let him think I did 'cos he was working the nerves of the team with his nervous energy."

Hermione eyed him for a moment before exhaling seemingly satisfied with Harry's answer. She turned her attention to Ron who turned to her and smiled, the red haired male grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her with him into his spotlight. He grinned widely at her and then leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

There were instant catcalls from the whole team and house egging them on. Hermione who was hesitant for a moment wrapped her arms around Ron's neck deepening the kiss.

"It's about time don't you think," Ginny asked from behind Harry.

Grinning he turned towards her, "Yes it is. Can we say the same for you and a certain Gryffindor?"

Ginny ducked her head, her face colored a soft pink replying, "I'm waiting for him to come to me."

"Merlin girl then you would be waiting forever. Don't let the chance slip by or you'll be just as bad those two," he said chucking his thumb in the direction of his two snogging friends.

The Gryffindor chaser nodded her head before slipping away with her friend to enjoy the rest of the celebration.

Harry sat on the sofa with a butterbeer in his hand eyes scanning about the room enjoying the light carefree atmosphere.

He smiled when he saw Seamus grinning from ear to ear as Lavender Brown ran her fingers along his arm shoulder and stomach in a pattern; know full well that the Irish teen relishing in the attention from his secret crush.

He then saw Dean and Ginny talking shyly to one another with their friends close by. He didn't know where Ron and Hermione went off to…

Meow.

Harry looked down as Talon hopped into lap rubbing his head against his hand.

"Hey Tal getting tired of the loud noise too?" he asked running his fingers through the dark fur. "What to do you say to a little walk, you and I?"

Talon was in bliss purring contently as Harry's fingers continued to comb through his fur.

Meow.

Harry stood with Talon in his arms never ceasing the soothing strokes. He walked up to his dorm room to retrieve his invisibility cloak from his trunk before walking out the portrait unnoticed by his partying housemates.

He didn't know where his walk would take him as he descended down the moving staircase. A strange sense of déjà vu filled him as he continued down the hall.

"Isn't this how we started our morning," Harry asked of Talon.

Meow.

"Yes I thought so, now all we are missing is-"

"Me," chimed the soft tenor voice of Edward.

Harry smiled widely when he saw the immortal teen standing before him looking all kinds of sinful. The teen rolled his eyes at himself there he goes again the thoughts.

Edward chuckled softly, eyes glowing warm amber in the fire light provided by the torches lining the wall of the halls.

"Come on little Raven, Esme wants to see you. You nearly gave her still heart a heart attack with that stunt you pulled at the end of the game," the vampire teen said as Harry fell in step with him.

"Yes well it had to be done; at least I didn't fall over my broom and swallow the snitch like I did first year."

"I suppose that is a good thing," Edward laughed. "You did spectacular out there by the way."

The young teen blushed under Edward's praise muttering his thanks.

"Harry," Alice squealed as he walked into the room Edward following close behind. "You did wonderful out on the pitch," she exclaimed wrapping him in a hug begin careful not to crush Talon.

"Thanks."

"Yeah little man that was awesome," Emmett boomed. "Do ya think you could teach me?"

The mortal teen nodded smiling at Emmett's enthusiasm. Esme came into view her warm eyes shining with motherly love.

"Harry dear, how are you," she asked.

"I'm good thank you… um sorry about the scare I gave you."

She smiled warmly cupping his cheeks gently in her cold hands.

"Yes thank you, but I suppose it is part of the game right? Doesn't mean I have to like it though," she said placing a gentle kiss to his forehead where his scar resided.

"Would you like anything to eat dear?"

"No I'm good thank you."

Esme nodded disappearing back in to her small studio to finish her painting.

"Em you think what Harry did today was awesome, what until you hear what he did first year," Edward said as he guided Harry to sit in the couch.

The teen blushed giving Edward a weak glare as he settled on to the soft sofa before retelling his tale of his first Quidditch match to the vampire siblings.

Emmett was roaring with laughter by the time Harry finished, he was leaning on Rosalie whose lips were up turned in a small smile. Everyone else was laughing too, but not as loud as Emmett.

The burly male just exuded energy of a ten year old. Anything could hold his amusement.

_Yup_, Harry thought, _the twins and he would get along quite fine._

In a good mood Harry decided to entertain them with tales about the foolish Gilderoy Lockhart. How he wore ridiculous robes that even Dumbledore wouldn't wear, the duel with Professor Snape that the former flat on his back….

"He was so bloody annoying I hid at every chance I got," Harry finished shaking his head.

"Well he got his just desserts did he not," Alice asked tinkling with laughter.

"Oh yeah he tried to use a memory charm on Ron and I, but it backfired because Ron's wand at the time was broken. Lockhart ended up in the mental ward at St. Mungo's."

Harry leaned back into the couch running his fingers through Talon's fur while the others talked amongst themselves and with each other.

Emmett asked some silly questions here and there concerning wizards and witches, most of which were based on muggle fiction. Harry countered the answers asking his own childish questions concerning vampire myths.

"If a witch or wizard has holy water thrown on them would they melt?

"Do you melt in the sunlight?"

"Do all witches and wizards live in dark castles?"

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

And back and forth they went.

Edward was impressed with his raven's sharp tongue another person who can keep Emmett entertained.

"I think it's time for the human to get back to the dorms before he's caught out after curfew," Edward announced after a lull in conversation.

Harry just smirked, "That won't be a problem, besides Alice still has yet to answer my question. She keeps stalling," he said looking pointedly at pixie like vampire. "Now explain."

Alice smiled at the teen eyes twinkling with a worldly knowledge something eerily similar to Albus.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it. Breakfast with Edward. Love it. Hate it. Drop a review_


	11. 10: Speak, I'll be okay

**Chapter 10: Speak, I'll be okay**

"So what are you guys doing back in the UK and how did you know where I was?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Harry, did Edward tell you that some of us have special abilities," Alice asked before divulging the how and why.

"You mean other than being utterly beautiful? No he hasn't."

Alice turned her amber eyes toward Edward leveling him with a glare, "Well I think now would be the best time, don't you think?"

"What is she talking about Edward," Harry asked turning his full attention to the bronze haired vampire.

"Well like Alice said we have special abilities other than the obvious. It is believed that when we are turned the characteristics we had in our human lives is enhanced; for example, Carlisle's compassion, Esme's ability to love whole heartedly, Emmett's brute strength, Rosalie's beauty, Jasper's ability to feel others emotions, Alice's visions and me the ability to read other's thoughts."

Oh hell, Harry thought wondering if Edward has heard some of his not so platonic like thoughts concerning him. "Y-you can read minds?"

"Yes I can read everybody's thoughts aside from the Headmaster, Alastor, and Severus I cannot. And then there is you, you seem to fade in and out I only catch small glimpses of your thoughts before your mind is covered in a fog," Edward explained watching Harry for further reaction.

He noticed that Harry stiffened at the mention his mind reading, but he seemed to relax some when told that he could only hear his thoughts partially.

"M'kay so what does this have to do with you guys knowing my location?"

"That goes back to Alice, but mainly our father Carlisle," Edward answered.

"Carlisle first met Albus twenty five years after he was turned. They've kept in touch over the years informing one another about the affairs of their world. It was November of 1981 when Albus came to Carlisle…"

Harry sat listening with apt attention to Alice and Edward as they retold the conversation that was told to them between the headmaster and their father figure.

The headmaster had been meddling with his life before he was in the care of the Dursley's. Harry felt a little put off by the whole situation. He didn't know what to think or feel.

Did that mean the Cullens…Edward was only back because the headmaster asked them too?

Are they here as his personal babysitters when Dumbledore can't keep an eye on him? Was the chemistry between himself and Edward faked on the vampire's part?

Edward, who was watching Harry the entire time, saw how the teen began to shake when Alice and he finished their explanation. He saw the hurt and confusion flash in the emerald eyes.

It was the same he had felt a month and a half ago. Jasper had sent a wave of calm toward the small teen and he nodded his thanks.

"Harry it's not what it seems," Edward said softly.

"Isn't," he asked through clenched teeth despite the calming waves coming his way.

"I felt the same way when I first heard seven weeks ago Harry, what we have is real not forced or planned. I believe now that if we had not met when you were younger we would have met this year anyway, but we wouldn't have that familiarity between us," the teen vampire rationalized.

"He's right son," Carlisle spoke coming into view.

He heard the whole conversation from the beginning opting to not make his presence know to Harry just yet. He heard the young teen's breathing still at certain points in the explanation and heard the grinding of teeth.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Edward; the bond established between you two is not going to change regardless of those who had interfered.

"Fathers have a tendency to go over the heads of their children trying to do what is best for them without taking into account what the child wants," Carlisle explained to the teen who had captured his first's born heart, but directly to Edward he said the words to.

_You know that right? I only have your best interests at heart._

Edward nodded that he understood.

Carlisle had been his main reason for existing since the time he was converted into a creature of the night, but now in these short few days of their reunion Harry had become his heart and soul. He was hoping that Harry would feel the same too in time; given recent reactions he would say that his Raven is well on his way.

"If you excuse me, I have a meeting with the Headmaster," Carlisle excused himself. "Take care of yourselves."

_Take care of each other._ He added looking pointedly at Edward.

Harry sat deep in thought, making sure to have his Occlumency shields in place —though they were far from being unbreakable it would do to keep Edward at bay.

His fingers were buried deep within the fur of Talon keeping him grounded something that he noticed has become a frequent thing, as he churned over the little facts presented to him.

New questions arose the more he thought.

If the Cullens and Edward was there willingly to be by his side, surely they knew what they were getting themselves into?

Just because they were vampires did not mean they were indestructible. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else getting hurt on the behalf of him. He had too many already doing that.

"Harry," Edward began tentatively.

He began to feel unsettled as the teen continued to stay silent green eyes playing many emotions as he stared out into space. He didn't have to have Jasper's empath gift to understand what feelings were swirling within. He had always been able to read Harry's emotions since he was a child.

"I'm thankful for you guys being here, but I can't… I won't allow someone else I care about get involved in this war," Harry whispered.

Edward took Harry's free hand into both of his, trapping the warmth between his cold flesh.

"Harry I know how stubborn you can be and Rosalie along with everyone else can testify that I will meet you head on. As vampires we are selfish creatures by nature and defend what is ours.

"What you need to understand Harry, is that I feel very protective of you and will fight off any evil that comes your way and I can't do that if I'm across the Atlantic can I?"

Harry shook his head no, a small smile on lips. He knew Edward meant well, but was not going to give in without protesting.

"I get what you are saying, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I-"

"You know what I always admired about you Harry," Edward interrupted. "I admired the fact that you can be self sufficient and strong-minded, but you never ask for help when needed and I think that will be your down fall," the vampire teen gently warned.

"So tell me something little Raven, what is it that has you so afraid that you are willingly ready to push away the aid and comfort that you so need?"

How can one answer a question such as that when the fear of losing something so great over shadows reason? Harry wondered how he can explain to Edward to make him see that he was dangerous.

"I'm not the same little boy you babysat Edward. I'm not even sure if that was really me…" he paused taking in a breath then exhaling slowly. "You know how I got the scar on my forehead?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that it is a direct link to Voldemort himself?"

Edward heard his mother's breath catch in the other room as well his siblings who had moved on to other rooms. His clenched his jaw to keep back a growl that threatened to release.

"No," he answered tensely.

"It was discovered last year that I can see into his mind when his emotions are amplified same as I, maybe more on his part. It had started off gradually like water just simmering until it exploded little things. I felt isolated from my friends was angry all the time.

I was asleep in the dorms when I saw the attack of Arthur Weasley through the eyes of the attacker, along with the Weasley's I was taken to the Headmaster's office. It was there when Dumbledore said that he had hoped that Voldemort would have remained ignorant of the connection though he was speaking more to himself than those in the room."

This time Edward did let loose a growl.

He knew he knew! He repeated in his mind. How could Dumbledore keep something so important from Harry? It could have in the long run prevented the heartache his little Raven was feeling now.

He had a feeling the tale was going to get worse by the way Harry was continually scrunching his eyes to stave off tears.

"After many failed attempts of learning Occlumency from Snape, Voldemort had sent a false image of him holding my godfather hostage…It was a trap to lure me to the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry, a battle ensued, and the end result— Sirius was killed."

Throughout Harry's entire explanation there were multiple anguished growls from the female vampires.

Edward pulled Harry into his side laying the younger teen's head on his chest, arms wrapped protectively around him like he did years ago.

"So you see why, why you can't be around me?"

Edward walked his fingers through Harry's hair rocking in a soothing motion to calm him down. A technique he knew that worked on the raven haired teen.

How can he answer a question that has brought torment to his little Raven since the beginning of his life? How can he lessen the fear that he—Edward Anthony Cullen— will be by his side no matter the circumstance?

Maybe there in no immediate answer that can dispel that fear. Maybe the answer laid in actions.

Since the moment that Edward first met Harry, he felt the strong urge to always protect and put a smile on the little one's face. And now during time of war where his Harry was supposedly the key figure; he'll do whatever it takes to ease the burden placed on the youth's shoulder.

"I'll show to you my little Raven just how cherished you are," Edward vowed.

"All of us."

…

Hogwarts' resident potions master was currently seated in front of the headmaster having already refused the customary offer of lemon drops. He had been waiting for a few minutes watching as Dumbledore tinkered with the trinkets that littered his desk.

"Albus I assume you called me into your office for something of importance," Snape drawled, "if not I will be on my way."

"My dear boy you assume too much, have you ever thought that I just want your company?" the headmaster asked eyes brightly shining with mirth.

"If that be that case Headmaster I'd rather be in my rooms grading less than proficient essays," he remarked derisively.

Albus only smiled in response.

A soft knock sounded on the door before it opened revealing the well groomed Carlisle Cullen.

"Sorry I'm late Albus, had to smooth things over with the boys," he said offering a kind smile.

"Ah no worries my old friend," Albus dismissed, a glint of knowing shimmered in his blue eyes. "Now that we are all here let's cut to the chase as the muggles would say, yes?"

The headmaster received two nods.

"You both may be wondering why I have asked you here," the old wizard began cerulean eyes set in a serious manner.

"It concerns the Dark Lord. I have recently discovered that there is in fact something that aided his return. An old piece of dark magic was used in keeping the man alive, if that's what you can call it. One artifact has been discovered and discarded already by young Harry himself; purely by accident."

Snape scoffed, "You cannot be serious Albus."

"Oh Severus I wouldn't take lightly what happened second year," responded Albus, taking out the black leather notebook that now had a gaping hole in the center.

"This is the dairy of Tom Riddle himself, embedded was a piece of his soul that took possession of young Ginevra Weasley."

The normally stoic professor paled drastically, a shade or two lower than his normal pallor.

"What happened," Carlisle asked. He knew bits and pieces of the story but he wanted the whole picture.

"Harry was lead down there by the basilisk controlled by Riddle via dairy. When he got to the Chambers of Secrets Miss Weasley was laying unconscious, the phantasm of a young Tom Riddle stood over her.

"The possession had drained her core and left her weak. If it weren't for Harry impaling the diary with the basilisk fang I feared the worse would have happened," Albus concluded allowing the heavy silence to remain before continuing on.

"There is a memory I would like for both of you to view. I believe it would hold a clue as to how many of these dark objects Tom has made, as I am fairly certain these two aren't the only made."

"Two, headmaster," Snape asked his black eyes narrowing.

"Ah yes, this summer I happened to stumble across a dark piece of magic hidden in a shambled shack," Albus answered with a hesitant smile.

Severus' dark eyes glared daggers at the man in front of him. Knowing that the piece of dark magic the elder wizard referred to was related to the talk of now.

If so, it held a curse…a deadly one. That fact alone just made Severus want to shake the old man to see if there was anything left resembling a brain in that old head of his.

"Albus what exactly happened," Carlisle asked, noticing how his friend was fidgeting with his right hand, rubbing it as if he were in pain.

Severus caught on to the movement. "Yes Albus what happened," he ground out.

The old wizard sighed, he knew better than to try to hide things from his most observant friend and colleague- one that happens to be a vampire and the other a spy.

The ability to notice every small detail was ingrained within them. But you couldn't blame an old man for trying could you?

With the wave of his hand he removed the glamour from his hand revealing the necrotic flesh and the surrounding tissue that was starting to die.

Carlisle gasped moving immediately to his friend's side. His mind set in medical mode as he examined the hand mind working at full speed thinking of ways to slow down or stop the decaying of the hand.

Snape sat motionless eyes wide as he stared at the blackened hand. Albus what have you gotten yourself into, he thought.

"What curse?" he asked.

"I haven't a clue; I am currently researching the family tree of Tom Riddle to find out what primary curse was placed on the ring."

At this point Snape had stood making his way over to the headmaster to examine the hand.

"I can place a stasis spell confining it just to the hand and delay the effects until we can find the counter curse. For your sake Albus you better hope that the man's ancestor has a counter effect for this curse," Snape hissed.

"Thank you my dear boy," Albus smiled. "Now I believe we have gotten off track, the pensieve is right over there," he gestured with his left their right. He produced the vial that contained his memory and handed it to Severus.

Both Carlisle and Severus walked toward the pensieve, the latter pouring the silver liquid strand into the basin.

…

_It was a gray wet day, typical weather in London during the rainy season. The streets were mildly secluded just a scatter of people here and there. Up ahead was a large building that looked dreary against the clouded sky. It was tall with solid walls surrounding it like it was hiding from the outside world. Letters written upon the arched gate claimed the building to be Wool's Orphanage. _

"_I must admit some confusion upon receiving your letter Mr. Dumbledore," the lady of the house replied as she led said man up many flight of stairs. She was short in stature compared to Dumbledore, fair skinned with light blonde hair twisted into a bun and stern lines about her face . "In all the years Tom has been her, never once had he a family visitor."_

_She led him down a narrow hallway, walls paved in bricks with multi hues of brown the floor an industrial grey, as she continued to prattle on about how odd Tom was with the children and how he secluded himself from the others._

"_There have been incidents with the other children, nasty things," she said stopping before a door marked twenty seven. She knocked on the door before opening the already cracked door. "Tom you have a visitor." _

_Dumbledore peered into the single room. The eleven year old was seated at his desk that was placed near his bed facing the lone window, a view of a red brick wall, watching the rain trail down the glass._

"_How are you Tom," Dumbledore asked as he stepped into the room. _

_The young boy did not answer. Dumbledore took it upon himself to explore the enclosed room. There was not much a personal touch to it just cold and dry as everything else about the place. The walls were the same colored grey as was the carpet on the floor with a touch of green that gave it a sickly affect. He stood in front in of a wooden wardrobe closet, intent to open it he reached his hand out but stopped when the young boy spoke up._

"_Don't."_

_Dumbledore placed his hand at his side and walked toward the bed. He sat up at the end where he could look over the shoulder of young Tom. He saw placed on the desk a beige book with many drawings and photos sticking out. Tom seemed to not be paying attention to that his eyes were straight forward._

_Following the boy's line of sight he spotted seven fragment rocks upon the otherwise deserted windowsill. On the wall next to the fragments was a lone picture hanging. It was of a jagged plateau along the coast line with a jagged rock sitting out in the open sea not too far from the mainland._

"_You're the doctor aren't you?" Tom asked accusingly, turning in his seat to face Dumbledore for the first time since the man entered the room._

_Dumbledore took in the young boy's features; the roundness of his face that housed brown expressionless eyes. Brown hair that parted to the side was curled slightly right over the right eye. A handsome little boy in all, Dumbledore concluded._

"_No, I'm a professor," Dumbledore answered._

"_I don't believe you. She wants me looked at… they think I'm different," replied Tom._

"_Well, perhaps they are right."_

"_I'm not mad," young Tom answered showing a bit more emotion than his previous monotonous answers._

_Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. It's a school of magic."_

_There was silence for a moment before the professor continued._

"_You can do things, can't you, Tom? You can do things that no other children here can do."_

_The eleven year nodded. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can hurt them… if I want. Who are you?" he demanded._

"_I'm like you Tom," Dumbledore answered leaning forward as if he just departed a big secret. "I'm different."_

"_Prove it."_

_Professor Dumbledore sat back eyes on Tom while with wandless and a nonverbal spell set fire to the wardrobe by door. The fire was smokeless and non-damaging._

_Tom looked on with a faint hint of a smile._

"_At Hogwarts you'll be taught not only how to use magic but control it as well. You understand?"_

_Tom looked to Dumbledore and gave the faintest nod. The professor nodded his head and stood making his way out the door only to stop when Tom spoke again._

"_I can speak to snakes too. They find me whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?"_

…

Carlisle and Severus straightened their backs as the memory dissolved, the latter blinking his eyes as he adjusted to the lightening of the room.

"Albus," the vampire asked, voice ridden with questions.

"Yes hard to believe isn't," the headmaster asked eyeing Severus who sat still as stone in his chair.

Perhaps it was not a good idea to include his spy further into the mystery that is a not so mystery that is Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Maybe he'll offer to alter the young man's memory a bit.

"Are you all right Severus," Albus asked heavily concerned at the lack of response.

The potions master grunted in response as he was deep in thought.

Why didn't he see it before?

The Dark Lord's obsession was out in plain sight if anyone cared to look beyond his manic theme. With the Dark Lord having a thirst for power and all that comes with it, one should ascertain that one of the most powerful objects… magical properties in the whole of the wizarding world is the number seven.

"Did you notice what was sitting up the windowsill," Snape asked breaking his pensive silence.

"Fragmented rocks," Carlisle answered.

"Did you notice how many?"

"Seven," the vampire answered without missing a beat. "Why?"

"Albus what is the most powerful magical property in the entire wizarding world," Snape asked, his dark eyes glowing with a strange glint.

The headmaster's cobalt eyes widen at the implications. "Surely it can't be. He was only eleven years of age before he knew anything of the wizarding world."

"Tom could have developed an early onset of childhood OCD with counting and repeating," Carlisle stated, having caught on to what Severus was saying.

"In his case the compulsion to count to seven repeatedly, doing things in sets of seven or stopping at the number seven itself. Most likely it wasn't a serve enough case for him to have been diagnosed as the children and warden at the orphanage thought him to be weird already."

Snape inclined his head in agreement.

"Albus if what you said holds true, that there are more of these dark objects he's created," Severus pointed to the diary on the desk, "with the Dark Lord being about purity and power it only makes sense that he has produced seven of them."

Oh dear Merlin, Dumbledore thought, he was getting too old for these games of cat and mouse.

If he could, he would just throw in the towel and disappear from the wizarding world, but it wouldn't be fair to the leave the fate of a whole population in the hands of a teenager, when he had the experience to help.

It was solely Harry that kept him from giving in.

He wanted the child to be able to make it through a war that has been placed on his shoulders by force. He wanted Harry to enjoy his teen years as much as he can, but lately the Headmaster had a feeling that he let the boy down and it was why he was now doubling his efforts to make it easier on the teen.

"It seems we have our work cut out for us, the less who knows the better," Albus sighed, for the first time in a long time his age showed in the frown lines around his mouth and above his eyebrows.

…

Harry was curled into the side of Edward as the vampire ran his slender fingers through his hair while the wizard's was intertwined in Talon's.

Having been woken up at an early hour in the morning and playing a near two hour game, the young teen was exhausted.

But he felt too content to move from the sofa and head back to the dorm. Also he reasoned that when his feet touched the floor it would dispel the understanding bond that passed between himself and Edward.

Edward soaked in the peaceful mood that surrounded him and his little wizard. The rhythmic heartbeat accompanied by the soft breathing of his mortal soothed his mind and his ever increasing demonic side.

Since his separation and arriving back in the UK there he had experiencing strange primal urges on and off that he hadn't felt since his first years as a newborn.

"Harry," Edward's smooth voice cut through the serene quiet. The vibration of his chest tickled Harry's ear causing the teen to laugh a little.

"Hmm."

"I've been wondering about the pendants, have yours been buzzing with warmth whenever you feel high emotions?"

Harry hummed his answer in the affirmative.

"Do you know why that is?"

"Dunno, stop talking."

Edward chuckled tracing the shell of Harry's ear. "Okay."

"Edward he needs to sleep," Esme told him from her painting studio. "Let him sleep in your bed he'll be far more comfortable there than on the couch."

"Yes mom," he answered shifting the teen so he could scoop him up. "Come on up you go."

Talon jumped off the couch stretching as he waited for Edward. Harry let out a small whine during the transition from the couch to the vampire's arms. The journey from the couch to the room was a smooth one he felt no jolting whatsoever. By the time Harry was laid on the soft airy mattress he was already asleep and soft snores came from him.

Edward removed Harry's glasses placing them on the bedside table before brushing back the black fringe that fell over his forehead. His slender finger traced the scar placing a kiss over it just as Esme done before.

"Sleep well my Raven."

The rest of the Cullen family members were scattered about in their living quarters doing whatever to pass the time.

Alice was sketching new designs in her sketch book with Rosalie putting in some of her suggestions. Emmet and Jasper were playing chest, the former getting his butt kicked multiple times; Jasper was quite the strategist. And Esme was sitting at her desk looking recipe books provided by the Hogwarts house-elves. At a quarter past ten the portrait door opened letting everyone know that Carlisle was back from his meeting with Dumbledore. Esme met him in the hall with a chaste kiss.

"Are you okay dear," she asked noting the intense look of concentration about his face.

"Yes, the meeting with Dumbledore just shined a whole new light on the Tom Riddle situation," he answered, making his way to Edward's bedroom where he heard the resting heartbeat of Harry.

He stood in the doorway watching the young teen's steady rise and fall of his chest marveling at how anyone would want to harm the child and rob him the right of a childhood he so deserved; one with unconditional love and hugs, not one of anguish and war.

Carlisle looked to his son Edward, who was seated next to the younger teen, had his fingers idly running through the dark locks and a book in the other.

Carlisle mused that Edward looked every bit the guardian angel with the way the soft candle light shone off his pale complexion.

Both Edward and Harry complemented each other in more than one way; while Edward considered himself to be dark and soulless, Harry was the light and soul.

Esme stood beside her husband wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"They make quite a pair don't they?" Carlisle asked softly not taking his eyes away from the teens.

Esme hummed in agreement. "Yes they do look adorable together."

"I can hear you, you know," said Edward as he stopped writing in his journal.

His parents just smiled at him.

"Edward I need to talk to you," Carlisle spoke keeping his voice low as to not awake Harry.

"Is everything okay," the teen asked concerned hearing the thoughts of his sire swirl about in chaos. He only caught a few key words; seven, curse and death.

"Depends on you after I tell you what I have to say," Carlisle answered.

* * *

_A/N: I own nothing, purely for fun! Thanks for ths reviews so far :)_


	12. 11: Shine A Light

**Chapter 11: Shine a Light**

Topaz eyes stared into copper green eyes unblinkingly and have been for the past hour and a half. It was nearing eight in the morning when the two started their little staring contest.

Never in his whole entire existence has Edward ever felt so bored!

After his talk with his father he brooded a bit while watching Harry as the teen slept.

Edward wasn't all too surprised when Carlisle told him of the dark objects that Voldemort created to sustain a resemblance of life. He figured that if a man who is claimed to be dead returns ten odd years later must have some kind of forbidden magic in the works. He thought to do a little research on the matter at a later date.

After his Mr. Brooding act, he sat at his piano looking over the keys and mentally composed a new song that he was thinking to title Quidditch. He had about one quarter of the song written before he got tired of that and moved on to sketching Harry's sleeping form in his journal; catching every detail.

He did another sketch from memory choosing Saturday morning when they shared breakfast in the kitchens. He drew in detail every line and curve of Harry's smile down to the happiness shining in his eyes, the small scar under his chin to the right and the famous lightning bolt shaped scar.

Looking at it from a distance it was very life like.

Closing his journal he put everything aside and noticed Talon was across the room who was staring at him. This is what led Edward to what he was doing now; lying on his stomach head propped on his folded arms staring at a cat.

Talon was in a similar position head resting on his front paws. He let out a playful growl inching closer to the vampire. The teen smiled giving off a growl of his own as he inched toward the feline. The pair went back and forth until they were less than a foot apart.

Unknown to the two males who were engaged in their little game, Harry was up watching them with a fond smile. He heard the growling as it progressively grew louder, at first he thought something was wrong with Talon until he heard another growl that did not belong to the cat.

The second growl was musically seductive as it was dangerous. It had to be Edward.

Harry watched as Talon inched the last space between himself and the vampire nudging his wet nose against Edward's before nipping at it and then pounce on the vampire.

Harry laughed at the sight fully awake now.

Edward turned to him with a smile. "Did you sleep well," he asked as the Scottish fold made his way to Harry for his traditional morning cuddle.

"Yes I did."

Talon purred as Harry scratched between his ears. "Morning love," Harry purred kissing the top of Talon's head.

"No kiss for me," Edward asked teasingly with a mock pout on his lips.

The green eyed wizard smiled. "I believe Talon has already given you his own kiss."

"And you?" asked Edward as he stood leaning against his desk.

"Sorry," Harry smirked. "Talon and I are a tag team. We already filled our quota of one kiss a day."

"Ah well there is always tomorrow, no?"

"Exactly," Harry laughed.

A knock sounded on the door followed by the voice of Esme.

"Harry, are you up dear?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," the young teen answered.

The door opened and Esme walked in with a tray of delicious smelling food.

"I didn't know what you would like, but Dobby informed that you had buttermilk pancakes every Sunday with fresh fruit on the side."

"Thank you Esme," Harry replied as she sat the tray on the bedside table.

"No problem dear," she patted his hand placing a kiss to his forehead. "Edward leave and let Harry get freshened up," she instructed with shooing motions.

Harry heard Emmett's laugh when Edward huffed.

"No worries Eddie you'll have your room back when I'm done," he smiled passing Edward on his way toward the en suite bathroom.

He set the shower to hot letting it steam the bathroom a bit before turning the water on warm. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the warm spray of water allowing the warmth to wash away the last remainder of sleep.

It was when he stepped out of the shower that he realized where he was.

He was on the first floor far away from Gryffindor tower, away from his clothes…clean clothes. It would look rather scandalous if he were to walk back to the dorms in the same clothes as last night.

He sighed. "Dobby," he called the house-elf.

"Morning Harry Potter sir," the elf replied. "What can Dobby do for you?"

"I need a set of clean clothes. Can you go to my rooms and get a set?"

"Yes sir," Dobby complied disappearing with a small pop.

Dobby reappeared in less than five minutes with Harry's clothes; dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve turtle neck, and his boxer shorts.

"Thank you Dobby," the teen said as he dressed and exited the bathroom.

"You should hurry and eat, Hermione is looking for and is not pleased," Edward said sitting on the edge of the bed messing with Talon's tail.

Harry jumped hand reaching for his wand ready to shoot off a hex or curse. He stopped himself when he realized it was just Edward.

"Damn it Edward make some noise next time or you'll get hexed," he growled tucking his wand in his back pocket.

The immortal teen softly chuckled, "Noted."

"Did Hermione stop by or something? I wasn't aware she knew where your quarters are," Harry asked as he sat to eat his breakfast.

"She don't, it was Alice. She had a vision that Hermione would be looking for you since you didn't return to the dorms last night and you are now currently missing breakfast in the Great Hall."

Harry hummed around a bite of his buttermilk pancakes.

Hermione knew that he liked to have breakfast in the kitchens away from everyone else, and much to her protest, Dobby loved to be able to serve on some level—so Harry being fair and reasonable he made a deal with the house-elf. Every weekend the house-elf could make breakfast for him a special order other than what the students would eat.

"I suppose then you better get ready to say how high when I tell you to jump," the teen smirked in his cup.

"What makes you so sure you've won little Raven," Edward asked amused.

"In the vision did Hermione eyes have a manic glint in them?"

"Yes," Harry heard Alice chirp from the other room.

"Did she by chance have a book in her hands?"

"She did," Edward answered.

Harry smiled wrapping a bit of sausage in a piece of pancake. He took a bite before saying, "You see where I am going with this, or do you need me to continue?"

This time Harry heard all of the Cullens laughter and Edward answered with a laugh of his own. "No"

With breakfast finished Edward and Harry set out to wait for Hermione in the library with Alice in tow.

Harry had a small smile on his face as he thought back to last night. Edward holding him in his cool embrace, lulling him to sleep and pacifying his mind that was over analyzing every action and words said to him. He was glad that the friendship he had formed with Edward was genuine (and the little romance that was budding between the two).

He got to learn a bit more of the Cullen clan; Rosalie in particular.

He learned that beneath Rosalie's tough exterior was a loving fun girl that only few were able to see. They had spoken for a few moments.

She told him that her being cold and distant was nothing personal—most of the time— it was just her way of protecting her family from harm.

"In a family of very compassionate vampires who aims to see the best in everyone, it can sometimes get the best of them. So someone has to keep them rooted in reality. So that's why Jasper and I act as we do," she explained to Harry.

She had taken to Harry the more they continued to talk. She reasoned that he was important to Edward and by default falls into her protection, also that he was just too adorable. She had commented to Emmett that Harry reminded her of her late friend's son Henry.

"So Alice how exactly do your visions work," Harry asked as the three of them found a table in the library.

Harry's reasoning for going to the library was that Hermione couldn't yell and drawl too much attention —and partly because he knew she'd be there— and Alice's vision confirmed his reasoning knowledge.

"My visions are subjective, they only hold true if the person stays on the path they are currently on. If they change course then the vision changes too," the petite vampire explained.

"Good, so you can't predict my death every time like Professor Trelawney," Harry said with a laugh.

A strange expression passed over Alice's face, but she quickly covered it with a smile.

"No, but I'm thinking of taking her class. May help me with my gift," she answered.

Edward gave a low growl in warning at Alice. He knew that look that passed over Alice's face, he knew that she had seen something; past or present.

As if knowing her brother's thoughts Alice shook her head slightly. _Not now._

At that moment Hermione came to their table a fierce scowl upon her face. "Harry James Potter," she hissed.

Damn it's the second time Hermione has given him that scowl and it's still early in the term.

"Yes 'Mione?" he asked sweetly.

The witch placed her hands on her hips doing a very good impression of Molly Weasley. "Where were you last night Harry and this morning at breakfast," she demanded.

"I was with Edward and his family."

She looked about the table just noticing that the two siblings where there.

"Hi," she smiled weakly then turned her attention back to Harry. "I need to talk to you," she said her voice losing some of her initial anger. She tilted her head to side indicting that she wanted to speak to him alone.

Harry nodded as he stood to follow her out of the library smiling. _Remember Edward, 'how high?'_

Edward chuckled softly before returning his attention back to Alice. "Do you know something, did you see anything," he demanded.

"Yes I have, but before you ask I can't tell you, at least not yet. It's not the right time to say."

"It concerns Harry," the male vampire hissed eyes narrowing. "Now is the right time!"

Alice sighed. She knew Edward would react badly to her reasoning, but she didn't think he would react so strongly. He was practically on the verge of feral in his anger the way his eyes darkened.

The only thing holding Edward back from being engulfed from the rage was the knowledge that Harry could come back any moment and he didn't want his Raven to see him as the monster he truly was.

"Edward I know you've asked me to tell you about any visions I may have of Harry, but you have to trust me. I can't tell you just yet because the things that are set in motion now will change and have a drastic effect on the outcome of the war," she whispered beyond the normal hearing range for humans.

"It has to play out until the last minute possible, just know, and trust that it will all work out fine. Okay?"

Edward nodded, his eyes closed as he brought himself back under control—just barely. He really needed to talk to Carlisle about his sudden change in temperament. It was not the first time he's felt the predatorily behavior of a newborn.

…

Hermione walked briskly out of the library pulling Harry behind her. She rounded the corner pulling them into an alcove outside the library casting a silent bubble around them to prevent ear hustlers that walked by.

"Harry," she started hesitantly. "How well do you know Edward?"

"I know him well enough to place him in the best mate category with you, Ginny, and Ron," he answered with a smile.

The witch nodded. "So you know about his—uh condition?"

If possible Harry grinned wider. A never-ending list of things he could have Edward do for him came to mind. "You mean him being a vampire? Of course I know."

Hermione looked a bit relieved, alarmed and put out all at the same time. "When? How long? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in rapid succession.

"The when and how long— the day in the infirmary when he walked in I figured since he hadn't aged a day since the last nine years he wasn't human. That and the fact I had a bit of a dream beforehand."

Hermione nodded remembering him waking up gasping Edward's name when he came to.

"As for the why I didn't tell you, it wasn't my secret to tell."

A thoughtful silence hung in the air between the two. Hermione's academic brain working out the reason why Dumbledore would allow a coven of vampires to reside in a castle full of children there must be a logical reason to allow such a thing.

Clutching the book that was momentarily forgotten with her confrontation with Harry, she asked the one question she absolutely needed to know. "Where does he get his nourishment from?"

Translation: does he drink the blood of humans.

"You might find it hard to believe, but his diet like his family is strictly vegetarian," Harry informed with a laugh.

"Vegetarian?"

"I think you better come with me," the wizard continued to laugh at his friend's confusion. He dismantled the silence charm around them and headed back to the library.

Alice and Edward were all ready waiting by the library door when he turned the second corner. Edward had a slight frown on his face that when he tried to smile it looked like he just eaten a lemon.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He felt the urge to pull Edward in and kiss the frown off his face.

That got a real smile from Edward though it was small.

"Nothing Raven," he answered moving to brush back Harry's fringe.

His eyes holding back a raging war of emotions within him. The inbred instinct in him shouted at him to pounce and claim his submissive and the other half —the human side that he so delicately built said to just walk away and calm down.

He abruptly placed his hand back to his side standing stiffly. He closed his eyes exhaling slowly. "I'll see you guys later."

Harry watched Edward's quickly retreating back down the hall feeling a bit more than confused. "What just happened?" he asked turning to look at Alice.

Alice shrugged, "A losing battle he's fighting within himself. I'll come back and get you guys later," she offered following in her brother's steps back to their living quarters.

The rest of the morning was spent in the common room catching up on what happened in the dorms after Harry's departure.

Apparently Seamus had gotten a hold of some Firewhisky, too much and streaked throughout the dorms and down the hall.

The Irish boy was caught by Professor Snape who deducted one hundred points and assigned two weeks detention with Mr. Filch. The teen was made to walk back to McGonagall's office in the buff.

Harry inquired after Hermione's disappearing act with Ron to which the young witch blushed. After a quick departure from the common room, the two found an empty classroom to continue their snog fest in private.

Ron had said that the short PDA was to let McCormack (who since the beginning of term tried multiple times to kiss her) know that she, Hermione, was off the market.

Red head teen had then put into action the plan that both he and Harry worked on. Ron finally told Hermione how he felt about her by reciting from memory her favorite poem and then formally asking her out.

"It was so sweet and romantic," she gushed. "I take back what I said about him having an emotional range of a teaspoon," she giggled.

Lunch came and went with no sign of Edward or Alice. Feeling somewhat despondent Harry walked back to the common room to finish up last minute class work that was due the next day before playing a game of wizard's chest with Ron.

"So I heard you went through with the plan, how do you feel?" Harry asked moving his chest piece.

Ron grinned broadly as he checked mate Harry. "I feel brilliant. It went smooth. I was smooth."

Harry snorted, "That's not what I heard. I heard you stammered most of the time and looked like a ripe tomato ready to pick."

"I did not," Ron denied turning pink which caused Harry to laugh more. "Okay maybe a little, but so what I did what I set out to do that's all that matters."

"Too right," Harry smiled.

Harry was now getting ready for bed and Alice had yet to come to collect him and Hermione like she said she would. The teen was worried that something happened with Edward.

_Maybe he fell ill_, Harry shook his head at that thought, _vampires can't get sick can they?_ Whatever the teen vampire was going through Harry hoped that he would be okay.

It was with that thought that he fell asleep with Talon by his side.

…

"Carlisle I don't understand what's happening to me," Edward groaned face buried in his hands.

He had been sitting still as stone waiting for his father half the day. When Carlisle finally entered the living quarters Edward jumped up and dragged him to the study.

Edward recounted to Carlisle what happened in the morning after he and Harry left. He told word for word every feeling that he felt running unchecked through his venomous veins past and present events.

"It just so seems that you are experiencing _La chiamata del vero amore_," Carlisle answered with a smile.

"What," the teen asked peeking from behind his hands.

"I have long suspected that what you feel for Harry is not solely a need to protect, but also a need to claim him as your own; as your beloved."

Edward sat up with a straight back staring wide eyed at Carlisle.

If he was human his heart would be beating rapidly, giving the information he just gleamed from his father's mind. _La chiamata del vero amore_ is a big thing. It was what some named the experience of finding _the_ soul mate.

Vampires can get with someone and claim to be mates, but a true mate is a blessed thing; like Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

Because their mates were already turned it was much easier for them to accept each other. They did not experience the sudden emotional outburst or animalistic behaviors and thoughts—well not at the intense level Edward was experiencing them.

"Then what am I supposed to do? That moment in the hall was the most I had to restrain from reacting on instinct. What if he rejects me? I don't think that side of me would take that too kindly and I don't want to hurt him."

"Talk to him Edward, that's all I can say. Tell him how you are feeling I am sure he will understand."

Edward nodded already lost in his thoughts again. He left to his room going straight to his piano. The piano was one of three things that help him sort out his mind.

When he played the piano it was an effective way to express his emotions without lashing out. His music always reflected where his thoughts were heading, so it was no surprise that throughout the halls of Hogwarts the ghosts and portraits heard an optimistic melody that was tainted with distress.

…

He had gotten a note from his cousin instructing him to meet at the edge of the forbidden forest at midnight. It was twenty after eleven when his set alarm to wake him and it was with a sigh that he got out of his warm bed donning his warmest cloak; the Scotland early fall nights can be harsh.

He trekked carefully through Hogwarts hall to avoid a run in with Filch and Mrs. Norris or worse Professor Snape all the while cursing his cousin under his breath.

The castle was eerily quiet as he walked down the hall. All that was heard was the grinding of a few moving staircases and the snoring portraits. The light from the torches mounted on the walls casted long dark shadows along the floor making his journey all the more foreboding.

It was a quarter to twelve when he reached the front hall. The towering oak doors adorned with metal brass stood before him closed and looked to be locked up tight.

He pushed on the door and it groaned loudly as it opened with just enough space for him to get through. Luck seemed to be on his side this time.

The cold October night air enclosed on the young teen like a cold blanket, he shivered wrapping his coat tighter around him.

As he stepped into the dark night his eyes blinked rapidly to adjust. The grounds looked to be just as daunting as the inside of the castle at this time of night.

There was a full moon up in the sky lighting his path down to the forest's edge and in the not so far distance he could hear the howling of a wolf. His strides quickened as he neared the edge of the Dark Forest.

"Better have a bloody good reason to drag me out here at all hours of the night," he huffed digging his hands further into his coat pocket as he waited.

"Stupid sod probably is a no show," he mumbled after a few moments of waiting, it was already twelve ten.

"Do you doubt me cousin?" a cool voice called from behind.

The teen spun around. "Damn it K," he hissed glaring at his cousin. "Don't do that!"

The older man laughed. "Now, now is that any way to greet your cousin?" K replied a smirk on his full lips. The pale moon light accented his blond hair giving him the aura of an angel, but he was anything but.

"What would your dear mother say if she knew you kissed her with a mouth like that?"

"Shut it K," the teen hissed hugging his cloak tighter to him. Though there was no wind out it was absolutely freezing! "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

K took out a cigarette and lit it. Though he was a pureblood through and through, he did enjoy the occasional drag of tobacco—even if it was a muggle invention. His view point was that even though muggles were inferior to him and his people they had their uses; limited as they were.

"I've got a proposition for you little cousin," he said emitting the puff of toxin in to the night air.

"And you couldn't have told me this at a decent hour like a decent human," the teen huffed.

"You forget little cousin that I am not decent by any standard of this world," he spoke, the cigarette clenched between his lips.

"Don't remind me."

K let out a low throaty chuckle that bordered on amusement but held a more sinister undertone. "Yes do well to remember that. Tell me, what's your view on Harry Potter?"

"_The Golden Boy_," the young wizard scoffed. "Don't care one bit for Dumbledore's pet."

K smiled a dark menacing smile. _Brilliant_, he thought. "But you're part of his DA from what I heard."

"So he's decent in Defense against the Dark Arts. I needed the extra coaching to pass the class," the younger wizard shrugged, "though it has become my hobby lately to rile up that red head friend of his. Anyway if I'm to do this favor you acquire of me, I have to ask what's in it for me," he demanded.

He knew whatever his _dear_ cousin has planned would be something that would come and bite him in the ass later on.

"My dear cousin it is a pity you weren't sorted into Slytherin," K smiled a true smile though small and fleeting, "Here's what I need you to do."


	13. 12: Kickstart

**Chapter 12: Kickstart **

He felt utterly knackered and useless lying in bed on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He didn't like being ill and particularly didn't like being ill when it was the full moon so close to his transformation.

Somehow the lycanthropy agitated the common cold virus and morphed it into something worse! Well that's what he felt like.

Remus had missed the whole week of school because he was feeling too weak to attend his lessons. During the time he was laying in bed with tissues surrounding him he often wondered who Albus got to cover his class.

It had to be without a doubt the first in all Hogwarts' recent history to have a sub teacher for a week long.

It was with aching limbs that Remus arose from the bed to the sight of steam arising from a goblet. With a smile he reached over to take the cup and swallowed its contents.

"Ugh just as vile as ever," Remus grimaced smacking his lips; tongue feeling heavy.

"Keep complaining wolf and there will be no potion for you take after or before your transformation," came the cool voice of Severus Snape from the corner of the room.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Remus asked pleasantly surprised that the man was present.

"I've came to watch the birds fly, why do think I'm here?"

Remus shrugged ignoring Severus' sarcasm. It was not one of his best snippet remarks to date—maybe it was an early morning thing… Nope he's always sharp on his game.

"That's why I asked you."

"That godson of yours performed poorly during our Occulmency lesson because his mind was occupied with your bill of health," Severus answered drinking from his mug of coffee extending an extra cup to the werewolf.

"How is Harry after that incident the past weekend?" Remus asked guilt flooding him for not being there when Harry awakened from his short term healing sleep.

"He's doing well as far as I can tell. He has made new friends with the transfer students—"

"Transfer students?"

"Yes the Cullens and as I know it the head of the family is an old friend of the Headmaster," Severus disclosed.

Remus hummed into his mug taking a sip of the coffee that Severus was kind to bring for him. He smiled as he felt the hot liquid warm up his body after a hard and cold night. The only thing that would complete his total bliss is-

"Chocolate," came the response of the dark haired wizard.

Remus looked at the potion master in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Severus gave an amused snort, "Lupin you are at times an open book. One I have read far too many times."

The werewolf smiled from within his mug. "So do you have any?"

The dark haired man was tempted to roll his eyes, "Who do you think I am, the candy man?"

"Come off it, I know you got a sweet tooth just like I do and keep a stash on you. So hand it over you great git," Remus demanded with a smile.

"Wretched wolf," the man hissed at being called out. He reached inside his robes to find the chocolate bar he hid in his inner pocket. He handed half of the bar to Remus who was smiling widely. "I doubt this is a regular occurrence, you waking up feeling giddy after a full moon," he commented as he watched Remus eat his chocolate with glee.

"No it's not, but somehow you've managed to make both me and Moony happy this morning."

The potions master replied with a noncommittal noise not having anything in particular to say but, "Lucky me."

The two professors drank the rest of their coffee in silence enjoying the morning as it came into full bloom. With that finished Remus dressed himself repairing the Knicks and tears in his pants legs with a simple repair spell (it would do until he could change into something more presentable when he reached his quarters) then made his way through the underground passage to Hogwarts.

The journey was quiet, though Remus expected as much, but it was a different kind of quiet. Not tense or hostile, which was something the werewolf was expecting of the dour man before him—it was one of ease.

Once both professors reached the castle both went their separate ways; Severus to his quarters and Remus to the headmaster's office.

"Ah Remus dear boy," the Headmaster acknowledged when said man entered the room, "I trust you are feeling well rested and in better health."

"Yes much better than I have ever felt after a full moon," Remus smiled for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Ah that's wonderful to hear," Dumbledore replied his blue eyes bright with its customary twinkle.

"How is Harry, I've heard he made some new friends," Remus inquired.

"Yes the children of an old friend of mine, they've been getting on famously well. Stuck like glue this past week, you'd think them old friends reacquainted," the elder wizard answered lips quirked in to a smile that spoke of a secret he knew and the other didn't.

Remus nodded feeling somewhat better that Harry was in good health. He asked after the substitute that had filled in for him wanting to know if the lessons he planned were implemented and was pleased to know that the students where up to date and lacking nothing, so it was with that he bid the headmaster goodbye.

The sandy hair man made his way to his office to draw out and revise a new plan for the upcoming week's lesson.

Monday morning came and the DADA teacher was prepared to move on to new material, but was met with many complaints about his replacement.

"He did not know what he was talking about," a fifth year Ravenclaw student said.

"Nothing was explained properly to our understanding," another student interjected.

It seemed the substitute lied on his report to the Headmaster with a sigh Remus set aside his instructions for the day and began to review each subject that was covered over the past week for each class. He cleared up any misunderstandings as much as he could during the time frame.

"I want you all to write a summary on what we discussed today and if you have any more questions I will address them tomorrow. You are dismissed," he announced as soon as the bell rang.

There were about twenty minutes to spare as he waited for his next class, sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

He wondered if he had to also revise today's lecture in exchange of explaining the previous lessons, which was probable seeing as he assigned book work. They were to research the common usage of the various shield charms; Protego Duo, Protego Horribilis and Protego Totalum.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years came in pairs or more as the time for the bell signaling the start of class drew near. Remus who was now seated at his desk grading papers from the week before looked up when he caught the scent of his godson; he saw Harry talking with a petite girl of porcelain complexion and a set of amber yellow eyes much like his self.

Beside the young pixie girl was a tall lean muscled male of the same complexion and colored eyes though a bit darker, who stiffened upon laying eyes on him, it was clear the two were related, but only just.

"Good morning class," Professor Lupin greeted from the front of the room just as the bell rang.

There were scattered murmurs of 'Good morning' and 'Welcome back' echoed through the class. He smiled tipping his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you. Do any of you have any questions regarding the assignment given in my absence? No, wonderful, well my door is always open should you need assistance."

Professor Lupin recapped the purpose of the shields followed by a demonstration. He cast the charm erecting a barrier between himself and his students, selecting one student to help with his display.

"Mr. Sears tell me can you see a faint outline of electric blue?"

Justin squinted for a minute before answering in the affirmative.

"Good now I want you to toss that quill at me. You've got to start small before you go big," Remus instructed with a smile when he noticed the unimpressed look upon the Gryffindor's face.

Shrugging his shoulders Justin did as told chucking the quill at the professor making sure the pointed ended pointed at the man.

Whatever he was hoping for to happen didn't, as soon as the ink pen came in contact with the barrier it dissipated because the quill was not viewed as an object that could cause consequential harm the shield dissolved it on impact—and Remus told his class as such.

"But Professor Lupin, I thought only the Protego charm only protects against hexes and such," Daisy asked.

"It seems to me that someone did not do their research or paid attention to my lecture," he reprimanded as she flushed with embarrassment.

"Now Mr. Sears I want you to throw this book at me," Remus indicated to a thick book the size of three large books.

This time the book rebounded off the shield making its way back to its point of origin or the surrounding area. Sears had barely ducked before the book hit him square in the head.

"Thank you Mr. Sears you may return to your seat. As you can see the book was deemed more harmful than the quill. Protego Duo is both an offensive and defensive spell, can anyone tell me why?"

Five hands were raised.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Protego Duo is both an offensive and defensive spell because not only can the shield absorb a spell or item, it can also inhibit the individual who threw said spell or item."

Remus tipped his head in agreement. "Well done five points to Slytherin."

"Professor," Edward started, the whole class turned to look at him, for most it was the first time they had ever heard him speak out loud. "Does the charm protect against humans or other magical creatures?"

"That Mr. Cullen is an excellent question one we will have to visit next lesson," Remus answered as the bell rang signaling the end of class. The students began to pack away their notes and writing tools.

"Remember your essays are due tomorrow," he reminded looking about his desk of strewn notes and past essays, "Mr. Potter could I speak with you for a moment?"

If Remus noticed the low growl that emitted from Edward's chest he said or did nothing as he continued to straighten his desk waiting for the last of the students to leave to their next lesson.

"Hush Edward," said Alice knocking shoulders with her brother as she stood. "Everything is fine."

He grunted as he stood with the grace of a feline tossing his book bag on shoulder and proceeded to exit the class, but not without one last look at Harry. His eyes were dark, darker than they were earlier and conveyed a possessiveness that sent chills down the younger's spine.

"Hey Remy how are you feeling," Harry asked when he broke eye contact with the vampire.

"I should be asking you that," said Remus, concern and guilt coloring his face.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Harry answered slightly confused.

"After that eventful weekend you had I wasn't there—"

"Oh Moony don't worry about it, we're both fine and recovered that's all that matters," Harry reassured pulling the werewolf into a hug, "How about lunch today?"

The wolf managed a half grin still guilt ridden. "Sure I'll like that pup."

A grin found its way onto Harry's face as he walked out of the defense classroom to head to his training session with Rex. He was startled to see Edward who was standing right outside the door with an impassive expression.

"Geez Edward what have I told you," he groused frowning when he heard the echo of Moody's voice. 'Constant vigilance' it said.

"Sorry," Edward replied with a small smile, his eyes gradually growing darker with lust and thirst.

He groaned as if he was in physical pain when Harry shifted a little causing his scent to encompass his heightened senses. It was with great restraint that he stood absolutely still when Harry stepped forward cupping his face.

"Edward, are you feeling okay? You look a bit paler than usual and your eyes…" _When's the last time you fed?_

"Saturday morning," he answered curtly enjoying the warm caress of Harry's thumbs.

He was content with the small contact that a sound released from his throat that suspiciously resembled a—

"Did you just purr," Harry asked laughing softly.

"No," the vampire growled.

"Right," said Harry laughter still evident in his voice, "Why don't I call Dobby he can get you a cup of that special punch, sounds good?"

Edward nodded.

If only that was the sole reason for his behavior—thirst. Sure it was a factor, but it wasn't because he was 'hungry'. It was more like a need to sink his teeth into the lightly tanned neck before him and drink from the vein that flowed with the sweet blood of life claiming what his instinct told him was his.

With that thought in mind Edward was eternally thankful that the house elf showed up with a cup of elk blood to sooth the venom that began to build up.

"Feeling a bit better," Harry asked watching as the vampire's eyes began to lighten just a little and not looking as pale than he did a moment ago.

"I've been better," the vampire answered, "and you're going to be late for class."

"Yeah," Harry huffed. "Rex will probably work me hard."

Rex did get on Harry for being late, five minutes late. "It's not my time you're wasting. I'm not the one who needs extra training," he said when Harry arrived apologizing.

He made Harry do more pushups and squats than normal and pushed him harder in training. They went through the normal boxing routine established last session and on top of that Rex added kicks to the exercise, starting with front kicks.

For minutes straight Harry kicked at a punching bag interchanging legs when one was too tired to continue. By the time his session with Rex —the ex Royal Marine and newly dubbed international kickboxing Pro— was over, Harry felt like a pile of jelly with aching limbs and sore muscles.

Oh he would be in a whole new world of hurt in the morning.

"We'll work more on the kicks next session, don't be late," Rex stated a satisfied smirk curling his lips.

Harry groaned dragging his book bag along the floor as he made his way out the vast room. He was too tired to even scold Edward about his quietness, though he guessed he should be used to it by now.

"You look like you're about to fall over," the vampire said with a concerned frown.

"Eh I might, 'member I said Rex will probably work me hard?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing it was worse than what you thought?"

"Oh yeah, right now I'm just feeling weak numbness, but by later today I don't think I'll be able to move!"

Edward chuckled, taking Harry's book bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"That would be nice but—hey whoa, whoa," Harry exclaimed when his knees were swept up from under him and his back supported by a cold arm. Automatically his arms wrapped themselves tightly around Edward's neck.

Edward smiled, "I'm just doing as you requested."

The young teen started to protest, but the relief of being off his feet eased the pain in his lower back. "M'kay, but won't it look about odd with you carrying me?"

"Little Raven with your small frame any teenaged human or older will have no problem carrying you."

"Ugh I'm not small," Harry frowned slapping the vampire's arm.

Edward just grinned, "Where to?"

"Professor Lupin's," he answered.

Edward tensed just as he did when he entered the class room earlier. He recognized the man to be the werewolf that transformed before Harry and his friends in third year, and logically he knew the man was of no harm, but his inner demon did not think that way.

His demon within perceived the werewolf to be a threat to his mate— A mate that he has not yet claimed. He began making his way up to the Professor's office at a slow pace.

"Any reason why you're spending your lunch hour with the defense teacher," Edward asked controlling his voice so that his… aversion was not detected.

"He's my godfather and I've missed him this past week. Saturday was the full moon and I want to know how he is holding up," the teen answered.

Edward hummed in reply taking comfort in the sweet scent of his mate when his green eyed mate leaned in closer resting his head on the cold should.

He pulled the younger teen in closer to his stone cold chest relishing in the close contact for the second time that morning and the warmth that radiated off of Harry's body

"Hey Edward," Harry asked softly after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Will it be all right if I tell Remy about… you know?"

The vampire opened his mouth with intent to answer, but closed it when the thoughts of someone, not belong to the human in his arms or a family member, drifted into his consciousness. The thoughts were of ill intent centered on Harry; as a result he stiffened as he listened in.

_Stupid Potter thinks he's high and mighty because he's Dumbledore's pet. Well he better watch his back he's in for a rude awakening…_

Harry mistook Edward's sudden silence as a definite no. "It's oaky… I just wanted Remy to know… I really don't like keeping secrets from him unless…."

"Of course you can tell him Harry," said Edward cutting the teen's rambling off. It was an oddly endearing trait he was going to let Harry continue until he noticed the small frown upon his beauty's face.

Harry looked up at the older teen. "Then why—"

Edward shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he said stopping in front of the defense class setting the teen on to his own feet.

"I'll see you later, little bit," he then stated cupping the raven haired teen's cheek in his hand. He allowed his thumb to brush along the smooth warm skin in a circular motion before drawing his hand back to him.

"Yeah," the teen whispered breathlessly as he watched his vampire retreat down the hall. A grin pasted itself on his face as he walked in to Remus' office.

"Harry," the sandy haired wizard greeted with a warm smile inviting the teen in to his quarters.

…

In the Great Hall the Cullen siblings sat at the Gryffindor table near Harry's friend. Hermione was looking a bit wary at the siblings as she had figured out what they were which put her on edge and restless sleep the night before. Despite the knowledge of them being 'vegetarians' as Harry had put it.

Growing up with a muggle background she couldn't help but think that vampires were nothing but sadist blood lust monsters, who liked to charm people and capture them as play toys before sucking them dry, especially when she looked at Emmet with all his brawn.

He was the most intimidating of them all following close behind him was Jasper. He wasn't as muscular as his brother, but there was a look about him that spoke of a malicious nature should someone cross him.

They were beautiful, dangerously so and she had no doubt that any one of them could charm a human and lure them to their death, but despite that she had to admit the Cullens looked nothing of the sort she imagined vampires to be.

Edward smirked hearing her thought for he didn't think the witch wasn't too far off the mark where he was concerned.

"Edward, where's Harry he usually arrives with you," Hermione asked.

"He's spending lunch with Professor Lupin," he answered swirling around the liquid in his cup.

"Oh, any reason why, did he say?"

The teen vampire shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry no he didn't," he lied.

"Oh," the witch said feeling a bit lost, she turned her attention back to Ginny and Ron.

"You're a liar Edward," Alice sang in low enough voice that the humans could not hear.

"And," he said.

Alice said nothing just shook her head in amusement.

"So Harry asked earlier about what happened to you yesterday to have your behavior change so suddenly," she said as if she was commenting on the weather knowing it would put her brother on edge.

"What did you tell him," Edward asked trying not sound worried, but he knew his sister saw right through him.

She offered him a smile. "I told him that you were feeling unwell and needed air and a bit of blood to calm down."

"Who's the liar now?"

Alice ignored him and continued on.

"Edward I have a feeling that I would be saying this time and time again this week. You need to tell Harry what's going with you as it affects him as well. With him knowing it would be a whole lot easier on you and less confusing for Harry in the long run."

He huffed in response not out of agreement or that he would do as she suggested right away. He would deeply consider what she said as he believed nothing could be so easy when it came to himself.

What if when Harry knew would he hate him for it—adding yet another complication to his already chaotic live?

The pair was silent after Alice gave her spiel listening to the idle chatter going on at the table and around the hall. While his sister was chatting with a fifth year student Edward scanned the thoughts of the students seeing if he could find the mind/person who had ill thoughts concerning his Harry.

As he flitted in and out of individuals' thoughts he allowed his mind to stray a bit to his increasingly altered behavior which baffled him—as it has been when he continued to try to make sense of it.

It was a confirmed and acknowledged fact within his self that the green eyed teen bought up human emotions within him; a concept thought long gone due to being a slave of the night. And the intensity he was experiencing them was unnerving.

Jasper even commented to Edward via thought that he had never felt such an outburst of emotions coming from another being that the energy bouncing off of him was enough to rival Alice in her greatest of times.

A small smile curled his lips for he can't imagine anyone outshining his exuberant sister.

"Alice can you keep an eye out for Harry," he said suddenly.

"Sure, but why do I need to?"

"Near Lupin's class I heard someone's thoughts… they were centered around Harry and—"

"Edward he's the Harry Potter, who the wizarding world has proclaimed their savoir in the darkest of times to date, of course he's going to be on people's mind."

"I know that Alice," he hissed, "but it doesn't mean I have to like it! Especially right now I'm in a vulnerable state!"

Alice had to fight a laugh at the way her supposed to be mature brother was acting like a petulant child whose favorite toy was being passed around without his permission. "Edward my dear brother I'm at a loss of what to tell you."

A pout formed on his cherry red full lips causing the girls (and guys) who were eyeing him to smile dreamingly their spoonful of food missing the mark.

"I'm going to wait in our rooms until next class."

…

"So I hear you have taken to the Cullens," said Remus reaching for his goblet. He and Harry both had finished their lunch minutes ago and were now just spending the remainder of the time talking, "Particularly Edward."

Harry beamed his hand grasping his pedant chain that he rarely took off. "Yeah, he is a childhood friend of mine the only friend I had at the time."

Remus frowned. "Surely pup you had more?"

The teen let out a mirthless laugh. "Remy you've been over the Dursley's and you've seen my cousin Dudley because of their hate for the abnormal I wasn't allowed the privileges my cousin often indulged in; friends, watching TV just to name a few."

Moony was angry when he detected the undercurrent emotion of sadness and loneliness when his pup spoke briefly about his younger years with his relatives. He let out a whine conveying just how he felt.

"Don't worry Remy, it is in the past, and I only have a summer and a half to go," he beamed.

The wolf nodded clearing his throat he asked, "So how did you meet Edward?"

"He was my babysitter."

"How could that be," Remus frowned for the third time. "He's the same age as you."

"Ah, he is the same age as me… only in appearance."

"Explain."

Harry stood moving closer to his godfather holding his pendant out for examination. "Look at this."

Remus took the necklace in to his hand looking closely at the picture that was engraved into the platinum metal. He noticed it was of a young Harry, a fond smile graced his lips as he studied the image of his pup.

The carving of the metal captured the dimple in his right cheek a true indication of happiness. Shifting his gaze his eyes took in the image of Edward and gasped.

Amber eyes widen when he noticed that the Cullen boy had the same youthful look about him now as he did then. How was that even possible? Was Cullen wearing a strong glamour charm?

"It's not a glamour charm, Edward has no magic as far I know," Harry answered having guessed where the older wizard's thoughts have turned to. After a long pause he added. "He's forever seventeen."

"Immortal," Remus stated stunned. "How did that happen?"

"That Remy is a story for another time," said Harry as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Maybe tonight…. I'll stop by with Edward after dinner… he can explain better than I."

"Sure pup that sounds good."

A smile graced Harry's face as he exited the office this time he was expecting Edward to be waiting outside for him, so he wasn't too startled when the smooth melodic voice spoke.

"So Raven, we have a date with the godfather tonight?"

"Yeah how'd you… Alice right," he said shaking his head feigning annoyance.

The vampire smiled for the first time that morning looking much less tense then he was when dawn broke. The two teens fell in step with each other as they made their way toward Harry's next training session.

"Hermione was asking after you," Edward commented.

"You make it sound as if she's in love with me," Harry laughed.

"Who wouldn't be? You are a loveable person."

Harry blushed, feeling like a school girl as he did so and rolled his eyes at his silliness. You would think it was the first time someone paid him a compliment. Now he understood how Remus felt when he mentioned Tonks or any other having a crush on him.

They continued on in a pleasant silence.

"Oh damn!" Harry suddenly exclaimed stopping in his tracks tugging at his hair. "What's today?"

"Monday, why?"

"Oh okay," Harry sighed soothing his hair back. "No idea why I thought today was Tuesday."

Edward smiled shaking his head in amusement Harry could be silly sometimes. He entangled his long fingers into Harry's soft raven hair as they continued the last of their short trek; upon reaching the classroom a note manifested on the door that was addressed to the young wizard.

Harry took the folded paper into his hands and read with a groan. Septima came down with the flu over the weekend and is still not feeling well. He was instructed to go to the library to do further research on the reading material listed.

"Fancy walking me to the library?"

##

Voldemort was seated at his desk looking through mission reports from his Death Eater lackeys.

Most of his followers were complete fools. He didn't know why he still put up with their incompetence. Half of them don't understand his views and just followed him for the heck of it. True they had resources he needed access to, but a man can only deal with so much before he's at the end of his rope.

If it weren't so imperative to his cause he would expend a few—okay a lot —of his Death Eaters who were of little importance in regards of influence and getting things done. Even those who are faithful to him has come short one time or another. As it were he couldn't dispose of his followers…yet.

**/**_**Tom what has you thinking so hard. I can feel your frustration all the way from my nest**_**/ **Nagini asked slithering up along the chair draping herself on the shoulder of her master.

**/**_**Mmhm warm **_**/** she hissed once she was settled.

A fraction of a smile tilted the barley there thin lips of the Dark Lord. **/**_**Just thinking of new ways to torture the fools who call themselves my supporters **_**/**

**/**_**You could always let me have a bite at them.**_** /**

He chuckled a little. **/**_**One day, perhaps**_** /**

A knock sounded on the door interrupting a rare moment of peace he has found during the past week.

"Enter," he hissed.

The balding head of Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail peeked through bowing in submission.

"M-my lord a Michael Keegan is here to see you."

"Let him in!"

**/**_**Perhaps Tom I should start with him**_**/ **Nagini hissed bobbing her head in the direction of the animagus rat.

**/**_**My dear you know I don't allow you to eat junk food, plus I'd imagine he wouldn't taste so great am I correct?**_** /**

Nagini's forked tongue flickered about tasting the scent that surrounded the heavy set man causing him to tremble in fear. If it were possible she would have screwed her face up in revulsion.

**/**_**You're right he wouldn't be tasteful, but he would make a great chew toy. **_**/**

The Dark Lord smirked evilly causing the man in question to cringe as a dark cold chill ran down his spine. Keegan who was watching the whole scene unfold before him didn't bat an eye.

He actually relished in the dark aura emitted from his lord and enjoyed it even when the dark energy was expended on a fellow Death Eater, but he didn't get off on it like Bellatrix.

"You may leave Wormtail," he sneered watching the man tremble before him smelling the stench of piss. Dear Salazar the man was a pathetic excuse of a wizard, man and more.

Peter didn't need to be told twice to leave as he would gladly stay out of the Dark Lord's way and hole himself up away from the world. As it were he couldn't, he sealed his fate as a sub servant to the man the moment he decided in his mind's eye to betray James and Lily to him.

"Tell me Keegan is your contact willing to do as you bid?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very well," he murmured. "See to it that any and all findings be reported to me directly."

"Yes my lord."

"Dismissed."

Keegan bowed, not out of submission, but of respect, his blond braid falling over his shoulder and then made his exit. He raked a sneer over Pettigrew, the likes of him made his skin crawl.

It was weak willed wizards like Pettigrew that made Keegan a dangerous man. He had the ability of picking up on people's weakness just by observing and using it against them for his own benefit.

It was how he got most of his dealings done, and now he has his eyes set on the sniveling man before him.

No sooner when Keegan left his presence did Voldemort call Wormtail back into the room.

"Y-you called my lord?"

"Kneel before me and hold out your left arm," he commanded.

Pettigrew whimpered for he knew that his master intended to summon a Death Eater or plural through the mark on his arm.

He'd have heard others say that it was but a mild burning sensation (depending on how Voldemort felt at the time of summoning), but for him it was excruciating pain for him always.

It was the pain of a thousand blazing hot knifes coated in vinegar stabbing through his skin. He knew his lord took great pleasure in harming him, but what could he do?

He could gripe and moan, but that would only intensify his torment and it was something he had to endure as he had chosen the path he was currently treading.

He held back a cry, well tried to, when the tip of the thirteen and an half inch yew wand pressed deeply into his mark drawing a bit of blood. He promptly passed out when the spell was lifted his arm twitching every now and then.

Voldemort looked down upon Wormtail with vicious glee as he waited for his follower. He kicked Pettigrew in his side levitating him and dropped him in the corner.

No later than five minutes a knock sounded on the office door. The command to enter once again left his lips in the span of thirty minutes.

In walked Lucius Malfoy looking every bit the part of a refined pure-blood lord. The air of self confidence and pride that could be only equated to that of a king's gait was carried with each measured step taken as he made his way to stand in front of the Dark Lord.

The blond bowed before him the customary greeting passing from his lips, "My lord."

"Lucius," he hissed drawing out the 'S'. "How is your health?"

If the Malfoy patriarch was surprised by the line of question it didn't show in his face or voice when he answered.

"I'm well my lord."

"Not even your stint in Azkaban has compromised it?"

Lucius tensed a bit at the mention of his stay in the wizarding prison. Though it was a short stay, it was not a pleasant one. The guards took delight in finally imprisoning the Lucius Malfoy, placing him in the dirtiest cell available and throwing hexes his way.

"Not that I know of my lord."

Voldemort inclined his head acknowledging that fact. "And are things well within your home?"

"They are at the moment my lord. Forgive me, but why the questions," Lucius asked finally giving in to his curiosity.

It was something he wished he never asked when the Dark Lord smiled a cold smile that chilled his bones.

Voldemort was satisfied when the blond asked why. He twirled his wand between his fingers in what appeared to be a nonchalant manner as he spoke.

"I require a task of your son if you wish for things to remain as is and have no will to return to prison. You will cooperate."

Deathly pale and taking the threat at face value Malfoy bowed his head in submission, something he desperately hated. "What is your wish my lord?"

The Dark Lord smirked in triumph. "See to it that your heir is present next new moon. I will convey my plans then."

Clearly a dismissal Lucius yielded backing away and quickly making his exit.

**/**_**You take immense pleasure in tormenting your followers, don't you? **_**/** Nagini asked from his lap already knowing the answer.

**/**_**It's a favorite past time. Better to be feared than loved. And it never hurts to remind the fools just who they serve and what I am capable of.**_** /**

**/**_**So what's next on your agenda?**_** /**

**/ **_**Just wait and see my dear, wait and see.**_** /**

* * *

TBC...Drop a line.


	14. 13: Are You That Somebody?

**Chapter 13: Are You That Somebody?**

Lucius Malfoy entered his home with concealed rage as he walked briskly to his study. Once the door was closed he let his magic free destroying the grand windows that overlooked his gardens.

His ebony wood desk broke under the heavy pressure of his raw emotional magic and as a result books caught a flame leaving scorch marks in its wake on the shelf and the carpet just below it.

When his fit of anger was over he sat at his splintered desk summoning a flask of Firewhisky and drank straight from the bottle while the house-elves began to repair the damage.

The cool, calm, and collected Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be seen as a now emotional husband and father took his place.

"Lucius darling," Narcissa called her voice reaching the broken doors before her.

"How do you feel about…" she trailed off upon entering the study surveying the damage the house elves were currently repairing, "What in the heavens happened here Lucius?"

She turned to her husband who was drinking straight from the bottle of alcohol. His blond hair fell from the perfectly groomed ponytail, a sight that only screamed that something was truly off and hit too close for comfort. Even after Death Eater gatherings and raids he still looked regal and put together.

"Lucius," she gasped making her way towards him.

"Block the floo," he instructed the house elf nearest him while he locked the wards surrounding the property allowing no one in or out, but himself and his wife.

"Cissa you might want to take a seat and have a glass of this too," he said pouring her a glass full of the strong alcoholic drink.

She took the offered glass perching herself on her husband's lap, something she hasn't done since they were teenagers, and cupped his face with her free hand.

"Lucius hon you're frightening me, what's happened?"

Leaning in to the warm caress Lucius took in a deep breath exhaling slowly. He knew his wife would be upset with the news just as he was if not more.

"What has been your biggest fear since the rebirth of the Dark Lord?"

All was quiet for a moment; a tense silence on Lucius part. He was waiting for an explosion much like his own and the accusing words of 'how could you' when she finally put the pieces together.

"By Merlin… He wants Draco doesn't he?" she whispered.

Lucius nodded his head in silent conformation.

As if not conforming out loud will make it less real, but sadly he knew it wasn't the case. He just wished his son; his only son could have been spared of what lied ahead.

Both he and his wife were born into a family that prided itself in the purity of their blood and extreme political views of the wizarding world. Growing up they saw no harm in what their parents taught them and conformed to the upbringing their parents bestowed upon them.

Upon reaching his preteen years Lucius began to feel conflicted about what he knew growing up versus what he saw and began to apply his own judgment.

Muggleborns were parasites infecting the wizarding world and defecting magic, his father would often say, but he saw different.

After many months of silently observing those who were Muggleborn, he thought them to be clever and very proficient in wielding magic. Much better than those who were raised in a magical environment.

Don't get him wrong he still thought them to be inferior to him status wise, but he saw they had their own advantage over the wizarding population.

By the time he reached sixteen Lucius had observed enough to finally come to a conclusion that his father was wrong and he wasn't going to follow in the extremist footsteps of his father.

But Abraxas Malfoy had other plans.

It was during the first uprising of Voldemort's reign that he was in the process of recruiting the next generation of Death Eaters.

His father collected him from school on a Friday evening declaring he had a gift for him waiting. That night he along with many other of his male schoolmates was in for a rude awakening as they were inducted into the service of the Dark Lord.

Lucius saw fathers torture their sons who refused to have the mark, but in the end getting marked against their will. His own father took him aside a harsh hold on his upper forearm.

"If you dare embarrass the Malfoy name and in turn me, I will make the cruciatus feel like a light breeze," he hissed.

Lucius took the mark gracefully enduring the painful process. It was then and there before he allowed his consciousness to slip into darkness that he silently vowed to that should he have a son, he would never allow him to go through what he did.

But now the time has arrived and he has no clue as to how to prevent the upcoming problem.

"He wishes to see Draco next weekend," he added breaking the silence.

He looked to his wife who was staring out into nothing. It concerned him that she had yet reacted to what he shared.

"Cissa," he whispered turning her face towards him. "It's going to be okay."

That statement seemed to snap her out of the daze she was in as tears started to collect in her blue eyes.

"Is it really? How can you say it's going to be okay when you perfectly know well that it's not?"

She stood exchanging her husband's lap for pacing. This was what she feared would happen. She had no doubt that Abraxas would be pleased with this bit of news if he were alive.

As he was the one who told her the day Draco was born that he would be in the service of the Dark Lord just as himself and Lucius. It wouldn't surprise her greatly if he had a hand in this from the beginning even from the grave.

"My baby," she whispered.

What was she going to do? She couldn't run and hide, heaven only knows how long the war would last and what the outcome would be; not only that but it would be too suspicious if she and Draco were to go missing.

As the wife of an elite pure-blood she was expected to rub elbows with the others on given occasions, whether the other wives genuinely liked her or not, her absence would be noted.

"Did he say what he wanted with Draco," she asked once she had collected herself, but still opted to pace as a mean to work out a solution.

"We'll know when I'm summoned next new moon and until then we wait before making plans."

…

The Slytherin common room was fairly quiet as the upper years worked on class assignments or read while other students sat in small groups talking in hushed tones as to not to disturb the mood that had fallen upon the room.

Draco Malfoy sat with his Arithmancy book opened on his lap and by appearance he looked to be studying, but his mind was far from magical properties and their numbers.

His mind was focused on the letter his parents, more specifically his father, had sent him the other day which added to the growing dread he's felt since the end of last term.

He assumed his father's brief stay in Azkaban over the summer started it all. It may have started fourth year and budded from there, but the past summer tipped the boiling pot.

When news reached him that his father was captured at the ministry fiasco he knew changes were to come about; small changes that in turn will reap big consequences.

As a result to the new found knowledge he decided to lay low and not draw too much attention to himself. That meant no more petty confrontations with Potter and friends.

"Draco," Blaise called in a low tone. "Are you well?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been staring at the same page for thirty minutes now."

"So I have," said Draco closing his book.

Blaise eyed his friend in concern and dropped the subject that he wanted to bring up.

"Right then, if you're done studying. Supper will be starting soon."

…

Now that Hermione knew the Cullens a little bit better she wasn't as restless when Harry went off with them. After she learned of each Cullen's transformation, only the basic of who turned them and what time frame, she became enthralled by the tales of events in history they have witnessed.

She built a report with Alice and found spending time with her pleasant. With each passing moment that she had she talked to Alice and Edward picking their minds for academic knowledge of then versus now.

She still had the urge to steer clear of them, but her overt nature of curiosity seemed to push away that feeling temporarily.

"This weekend is Hogsmeade weekend and I'm going to buy the cutest dress for the Halloween feast." Lavender squealed to Parvati as they and other Gryffindors entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"I know I'm so excited!"

Dumbledore announced at breakfast that morning that along with the traditional feast on Halloween it was to be a costume ball –optional.

Harry groaned rolling his eyes hearing this. Halloween never bought good fortune to him since first year. One way or another, things tended to go horribly wrong and he finds himself in the middle of it all.

"What's the matter little Raven," asked Edward having heard the rather put out sigh.

"Nothing just that Halloween is coming up, so not looking forward to it."

"Why not it sounds like it's going to be fun," said Jasper feeling the conflicting emotions coming off the small teen.

"Harry has this hang up about Halloween," Neville answered when they all were seated at the table. "Every year since he's been here bad things have happened."

"Like the mountain troll set loose first year," Dean added.

"Then there was the petrification second year, everyone thought Harry was Slytherin's heir," said Ron through a mouthful of food, earning a glare of disgust from Rosalie and a smack on the arm from Hermione.

"Third year an alleged mass murder was after him," Seamus input.

"Then there was fourth year—"

"Okay guys I think they get the picture," Harry huffed pushing his food around on his plate eating very little.

"Ah don't get mad Harry," Ginny said patting his hand from across the table.

"I'm not mad; I'm sulking two different things."

Edward laid a cool hand on top of Harry's thigh giving a gentle squeeze in encouragement. Harry smiled a little pushing his half eaten plate away drinking the rest of his drink.

"Wanna get out of here," he whispered to the vampire.

"Sure."

"Oi, Harry where ya going, we were only teasing," Seamus said as he saw Harry and Edward get up.

"I know Shay, I'll see you all back in the common room, and I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said to Alice giving the petite girl a hug.

There was a chorus of bye as the two teens walked away; many eyes from other tables were following their move. Sure they pay close attention to him and what he does, but when he says that the Dark lord has returned they turn a blind eye.

The two walked quietly out the Great Hall and once they were far away enough Harry excitedly took Edward's hand in his pulling him along. "Follow me; I want to show you something."

The vampire smiled at the teen's child like behavior a swift change from the solemn mood he was in moments before. He easily kept pace with the bouncy teen.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling you," Harry sang. "And don't even try it," he snapped at Edward feeling the light probe against his Occlumency shield. "You'll see when we get there."

They passed a few students on the way that looked at both teens with wide and curious eyes. If they were jealous of Potter before they are even more so now, as he sprinted down the hall hand in hand with Hogwarts new hottie.

They climbed the changing staircase reaching the fifth floor and steering to the right down the empty corridor coming to a stop before a narrow door that looked to be leading to a supply closet. Edward smirked deciding to tease the teen.

"Harry, I never realized you felt this way about me," he said playing coy.

Harry blinked looking confused.

"I mean you didn't have to take me some place secluded just to seduce me," Edward continued batting his eyelashes.

A cherry blush colored the younger teen's face. He was at a loss of what to say for a moment, but quickly recovered with his own comeback.

"Sorry Eddie, but I think luring helpless teens in to dark alcoves is more up your alley. Ah yes Emmett told me all about your little adventures during the sixties," he smirked upon seeing the wide eyed response of the immortal teen.

Edward silently cursed his brother. "That was once on a dare… or two."

"Right," Harry laughed. "Ready to see what I'm about to show you?"

"Lead the way," the older teen gestured lightly giving the hand that still held his a gentle firm squeeze.

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched upward in a barely noticeable smile as he realized that he still held the cool hand in his own. He liked the feel of the vampire's hand in his—the hand that was a contradiction of what and who the owner of the hand was.

A hand that was hard and cold, yet soft with warmness burning through his palms sending chills up his arm.

Dangerous, yet held his hand with such gentleness as if he were made of frail china.

Harry liked the feel of Edward's hand in his because it felt right. It felt right and he didn't want to let go.

And he didn't.

Harry led the vampire up the winding staircase by the hand. The pathway was dark with little lighting from the torches that lined the wall on both sides.

"Here we are," Harry gestured to the wide open space of the Astronomy tower that held a large telescope and other instruments.

The room was bare to the night sky to every visible star that sparkled in the dark velvet blanket of the heavens along with the last quarter of the moon that shone through.

"This is my place, I like to come up here and think when things begin to become too much and I want to be alone. So don't tell anyone."

Edward mimed zipping his lips and locking and throwing away the key. With the light coming from the stairwell he knew Harry saw even though they were in complete darkness.

He smiled getting a chuckle from Harry. He was glad that his mate was sharing something special with him, no matter how silly and unimportant it may sound to others it made all the difference to him.

He was learning more about the new grown up Harry adding to the growing list of things he cherished about the young teen.

"Not even Ron and Hermione knows I come up here," continued Harry letting go of Edward's hand to light a lamp so they weren't in complete darkness.

"This is the best part though at this time of night," he said walking over to the railing waving the other teen over, "The view."

"It's beautiful," replied Edward looking more at Harry than the vast landscape of Hogwarts ground.

The quarter moon light played over the midnight black hair giving it the sheen of inky blue. The lightly tanned skin seemed to glow a reflection of the warmth that was solely Harry and what the teen bought to him.

If the teen were facing him he could only imagine how his emerald gems would glow. He was sure it would be an even more enthralling sight than now.

"Isn't it? Up here I can marvel at the beauty of the land and it never gets old and imagine myself to be someone different," Harry spoke softly. "But mostly I come up here remembering what little I know of my parents."

Edward shifted closer to the teen and on impulse wrapped his arms around the small muscular frame holding him close to his chest. His inner _demon_ hummed with delight when his mate leaned into his comforting embrace after a moment's hesitation.

Harry was not expecting the contact but quickly melted into the embrace his head tucked under Edward's chin. The tall six feet two frame of Edward was complementary to Harry's five feet six as the emerald eyed teen fit perfectly in the arms of the vampire. A shudder of delight ran down his back as a sense of rightness washed over him. The embrace felt right, perfect just like holding hands.

The two gazed out on to the dark open landscape that was reflecting the moon light above. The black lake surface rippled with its nightly occupants swimming about. The mountains beyond Hogwarts wards looked like a painting with its varying shades of darkness and the moon just perched right above it.

The pendant chain that rested on their hearts seemed to buzz in warmth that agreed to the contentment felt between both teens.

Harry learned via Remus that each pedant was connected to each other by a bout of accidental magic, most likely performed when he was younger. It was something that he intended to look more in to, but for now…

He hummed closing his eyes feeling the contour of the strong body pressed up against his.

A body that was designed to kill with inhuman strength and nearly indestructible; no doubt having its fair share of battles protecting those he choose to. In addition to being designed to kill and protect Harry, could also see that it was built to please as well.

That thought sent a pleasing thrill throughout his body.

There were the lean powerful muscles that shifted with each movement which resulted in a smooth seductive gait that was impossible for man to copy.

There was the perfect facial structure of high cheekbones and strong jaw lines, the making of a god on earth and a sinful voice to match the equally sinful full lips.

Harry could go on and on about the aspects of Edward's beauty with the underlining hint of danger, but he preferred to remain in the calm perfect moment he was experiencing – a rare thing to happen for him.

He traced his fingertips along the forearm wrapped snug around his chest, admiring the sinewy muscles that flexed beneath his touch.

With each inch of skin he came in contact with it emitted a spark like sensation between the thinned layered membranes of skin causing his hairs to stand on end.

The smooth marble like skin glowed in accordance with the moon giving the impression that small crystals were embedded within.

"You're beautiful," Harry murmured without thought.

Edward chuckled, the vibration of his chest tickling Harry. "Thank you," he whispered, "I think you're beautiful as well," he said, conveying his earlier thoughts.

He smiled knowing that Harry's face was flushed with heat.

"It's getting close to curfew," the teen stated. "We should get going."

Edward hummed in agreement but neither of them made a move to leave. Harry grinned becoming even more lax, if it were possible he would merge as one with the vampire.

After a few moments more Harry spoke again. "We really have to get going. I don't fancy the idea of being caught by Snape, on good terms or not, nor Filch."

"M'kay," Edward agreed even though he tightened his hold on the young teen when he made to move.

"You know it helps if you let go," laughed Harry a shudder of pleasure running through him when the vampire ran his nose behind his ear down to the indent of his collar bone.

"Yeah, but what if I never want to let you go," he breathed lips ghosting over the teen's ear.

_Good Merlin, what is this boy trying to do to me?_

"Nothing you don't want me to, Raven," said Edward interlocking their fingers.

The journey down from the Astronomy Tower to Gryffindor dorms was made in a calming comfortable silence as they walked hand in hand through the halls. A mutual understanding of their shared attraction and longing passed between them, making the ever growing electrical charge present grow rapidly.

"Well here I am," whispered Harry as they stood off to the side of the common room entrance.

The walk was over way too fast for his liking. He was not ready to say goodnight to Edward after spending one of the most perfect evenings with him.

Though not much was said out loud a whole lot was said through the comfort and ease they felt with one another. It was a whole new level of comfort different from when he was younger.

"I suppose I should say goodnight then," questioned Edward.

The young wizard nodded.

Edward cupped Harry's face using his free hand stroking his thumb across the warm cheek. He stared into the emerald orbs with an intense look of want causing the wizard's heartbeat to rise in anticipation.

A moment of indecision flickered through his liquid gold eyes before he heard the whispered command…

_Kiss me._

That was all Edward needed to hear as he leaned down and captured the lips before him in a smooth restrained kiss – restrained on his part because he wanted nothing more than to devour the young man before him when their lips connected. The sweet taste was even better than he imagined, and he wanted more.

Harry's heart skipped a beat than picked up double time when his lips were claimed by cool cherry colored lips. The electrical charge that buzzed between them seemed to snap when he felt the cool tongue of Edward's trailing his bottom lip begging for entrance.

He reached up grasping the back of the vampire's head pulling him in closer as he opened his mouth to allow entrance.

Every cell in his body sang with delight as they tried to reach out and take in the essence before them. Edward's mouth was cool and sweet tasting with a bit of spice—an unidentified taste that was now Harry's new favorite thing he's tasted.

He felt rather than heard the low deep growl that rumbled within the Vampire's chest and it sparked his desire even more.

This was hands down without a doubt the best kiss of his life ever!

Compared to the few he's had every one of them paled in comparison to Edward's. Harry mused which was an accomplishment on its own as Edward started to kiss on his neck with light suction making his knees go weak. He would have fallen if the vampire had not had him pressed in close.

Edward had slowed the kiss down planting small kisses along the jaw and down Harry's neck where he nipped lightly.

The immortal teen pulled back with great restraint as his previous attempt at restraining himself was shot when he just had to taste more of the sweetness that was his Harry.

Not that he would begrudge himself in that regard, it was _the_ best kiss he had ever experienced no matter the strong temptation he felt. He rested is forehead against the panting teen waiting for him to catch his breath and bring his heart rate down.

"Fuck," Harry exhaled.

"Maybe next time," smiled Edward.

"Hmm," hummed Harry closing his eyes feeling his head spin as oxygen returned to his brain. His mind was reeling finally catching up to the event that had just happened.

"It's getting late Raven; you better go in before you get detention."

Harry's lip jutted out in a mini pout unknowingly before nodding his head in agreement.

"Goodnight Harry," said Edward placing a chaste kiss on the pouting lips before disentangling their hands.

"Night," he whispered watching his vampire disappear his eyes drifting down the back admiring the shift of each muscle. His eyes were more specifically trained on the muscles that met at the top of his thighs and lower back.

Harry knew Edward was perfect in every aspect the moment he saw him again in the infirmary that day, but that heavenly shaped ass that was slowly fading from view just confirmed what he suspected; which now had him wondering about other anatomical parts…

Harry entered the common room with a face splitting grin.

He was so giddy that he could not stop smiling if he wanted to. He spotted Hermione and Ginny seated in front of the fire talking about something or other and made his way over sitting between the two interrupting Ginny in mid- sentence.

The girls took noticed of his expression and looked at him with confusion and concern.

"Harry is everything okay?" asked Hermione.

"More than okay," he answered enjoying the tingle he felt on his lips letting him know that the kiss out in the hall was not imagined and grinned even bigger.

A long silence followed his statement before anyone spoke again.

"Well," Ginny prompted.

"Is one kiss too soon to say you're in love," he questioned looking at each girl.

They stared blankly for moment before squealing in happiness demanding that Harry tell them everything as they dragged him upstairs to the dorms.

…

Headmaster's Office

"Severus any news," the elder wizard asked upon seeing his most scholarly employee.

For the past week and a half the Slytherin had been searching documents concerning the Gaunt family, namely Marvolo Gaunt, using every bit of resource available to him. He was looking for clues as to what type of curses were place on the ring pre- Tom.

"I have," he answered settling down in a chair across from the grey haired wizard.

"And what have you found," asked Albus silently offering a cup of tea which his potions master took gratefully.

"Besides the fact that the family bred it's self into insanity? The family was truly disturbing in the later generations," Severus murmured, pausing to take a sip of his Earl Grey.

"I transferred the recordings of the ring on to a piece of parchment the moment I was back in my quarters," he continued taking said folded paper out his robes handing it over to the headmaster.

"The head of the family has been placing curse after curse on the family heirloom every odd generation, paranoid that another relative would try to claim their title as Lord. The two curses highlighted are the current ones in effect; the others however have been keyed in by blood magic."

"Visio mortis," the headmaster read aloud.

"Means vision of death, I could only imagine what its effects are."

The elder hummed, he had a pretty good idea of what it entailed.

"Are the rest of these just as…?" He trailed off not having a word to describe what he wanted to convey.

"No, not as far as I can tell, only within recent generations starting with the Dark Lord and going back a few did the curses become more obscured in the old blood magic. From what little I gathered from my findings is that the holder of the ring who is not the next in line for the inherited title would die within less than a year, add to the fact there is a bit of magic that I believe to be Parseltounge."

"Is there a counter curse?"

"Still researching," the potions master replied.

A thoughtful expression overtook the headmaster's face as he and his former pupil sat in silence drinking their respective tea.

Severus wish he could hear what the elder wizard was thinking as the thick brows furrowed as he continued to think hard.

"I'm putting together three teams of Order members to go search for the rest of Riddle's dark relics," Albus spoke popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"You have a lead as to where he's hidden them," asked Severus genuinely surprised.

"With a bit more of digging for information I'm sure I can come up with a surrounding location if not an exact location."

And to find out what exactly the dark artifacts are, he added to himself bidding his potion master goodnight.

##

It's been a week and three days since he experienced the most – wonderful? Scorching… there wasn't a word that Edward could use to describe the kiss he shared with the green eyed teen on the staircase.

He could still feel the warmth of Harry's lips on his and the sweet taste that uniquely belonged to the wizard.

The kiss was everything he imagined it to be and more, but that moment had been tainted a bit when his instincts kept urging him to sink his teeth in to his mate's neck and claim him.

It was not that he didn't want to be with Harry he just didn't want to force anything on the young wizard knowing he already had circumstances forced onto him at an early age.

He didn't want Harry to be with him because of some animal instinct in him that allured the teen to him. He did not know when his sudden primal nature would take over and snap so he found a solution to minimize that chance.

He found it best to make little contact with the wizard be it verbal or physical, though it would only work temporarily until he was fully parted from Harry which caused him to be highly agitated.

A number of times he had to excuse himself from class to calm down, he usually found himself outside of Harry's classroom listening to his heartbeat and voice when he spoke with his class mates.

It was clear that the process caused him emotional pain, but he really did believe it was for the best.

But was it really if he continued to hurt his mate in the process?

He saw the way Harry looked when he was curt with him or made up some excuse not to walk him to class. He would have to be a fool not to notice, but once again he thought it for the best.

For he feared if it were not for his restraint that night and he gave in to temptation— he would done one of two things that would have an undesirable outcome for him. So it was better to play it safe than sorry.

Currently he was in his room choosing not to go to the Great Hall and play the part of being human. He was rereading through one of his old battered novels when Alice came bursting through the door.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Uh, reading," answered Edward confused, holding up his book.

"Not that you idiot," she huffed. "Why are you not going up to the hall or Gryffindor tower to talk to Harry? It's been a whole week already!"

"I'm trying to protect him."

"From what," Alice asked arms crossed over her chest. Honestly she never can understand her brother sometimes.

"Protect him from me."

"Oh Edward get over yourself," Rosalie hissed from the doorway.

"Funny Rose I can say the same about you," snarled Edward.

Rosalie responded in kind taking a defensive pose, calling a challenge. "You need to get your head out of the sand because if you continue as you are—"

"You'll be going back on your word," Alice finished. "He's going to believe that you thought better and decided to cut your losses before it was too late."

"How can you know that?"

"Really Edward, we have an empath, a mind reader and a seer, how can we not know?" Alice huffed.

Her pigheaded brother was getting on her nerves. Favorite or not she would smack him down like the hand of God.

"Harry's emotions are constantly tilting from confusion to fear to happiness and sadness when you're around," said Jasper inserting his own observations.

The green eyed teen had grown on him in a short amount of time from the moment they met; though they spoke little. Maybe because he could relate to the teen in having been an officer in two wars, a key player just as Harry was now.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Edward whined clearly not liking that it was currently three against one.

"We're not ganging up on you Edward, just trying to make you see that your actions not only affect you, but Harry as well. I have told you that before this whole mess started," said Alice.

Clearly her brother didn't want to see any way but his. She just hoped he could turn the situation around before it escaladed.

Taking the cue from Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie turned to leave their stubborn sibling.

"You better fix this Edward or you will find yourself wishing you were six feet under," Rosalie threatened as she left the room.

…

Harry made his way dolefully to the Great Hall with friends on each side of him.

Ron knew it had something to do with the night they all spoke about Halloween and when Harry walked out with Edward, but he didn't know what happened.

It did not take a genius to figure out that Harry's mood had to deal with the older teen with the change of behavior between the two, something had change.

He figured Hermione and Ginny knew with the concerned glances they kept passing to Harry. He wasn't angry that the girls knew what was bothering Harry before he did. He knows Harry will tell him when he felt good and ready.

"Fred and George are working on a new product for their sweets, said it will turn the person who eats it into a frog or something for an hour. They're looking for test subjects willing or not. Know anyone?"

Harry smiled a bit at Ron's attempt to lift his sour mood and it worked a bit. He imagined Edward turning into a frog and how that would play out for the vampire.

"Not at the moment, I'm sure I can though."

Ron smiled knocking shoulders with his best mate. "I'll be all ears when you do."

Hermione threw Ron a smile having overheard the exchange as she spoke with Ginny; she planned on giving him a thorough snog after dinner.

Harry saw the Cullen siblings already seated at the Gryffindor table all were present save for a bronze haired Adonis. Alice caught his eye and shook her head. His mood plummeted even more so as he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything."

Jasper cringed when he was hit by a strong wave of hopelessness coming from the young teen.

He buried his face into Alice's neck to try to blanket the emotion that washed over him, but it wasn't necessary because as quickly as the emotion came it disappeared from Harry, and all that he felt was indifference.

When Rosalie had her turn with Edward he might take a swing or two.

Harry poked at his food not feeling that much hungry as his mind kept wondering what he did to make Edward act the way he was.

Everything was going fine. The kiss was beyond belief he could still feel it, but it was the day after that the vampire started to behave differently with him.

He got up and excused himself going back to the common room. He dropped onto his bed staring up at the canopy, a sigh passing through his lips every twenty breaths.

The topic of Edward's sudden behavior change still milling through his mind.

He could not have read the signs wrong could he? Was the flirting just one sided—friendly flirting?

"Gah," he huffed out loud. "Why are you acting like this Harry," the wizard scolded himself.

If he wanted answers he would have to confront the source of the problem itself instead of continuing in the doleful state he was in now.

What's the worst thing that could happen? Edward not liking him back? It may hurt a little, but he was sure he would get over it—eventually.

It was with that thought that he jumped off the bed grabbing his invisibility cloak and map. He ran down the stair leading to the common room and out the portrait, leaving behind worried and confused friends.

He made his way quickly down to the Cullen's rooms speaking the password to enter. He was on a mission so his mind was one tracked. He vaguely noticed that the rest of the family was there.

He went straight to Edward's room.

He knew what he wanted to say but that gone the moment he saw the vampire teen seated on his bed reading as if nothing has changed the past week and a half. Anger boiled within the teen wizard.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" he roared green eyes blazing brightly in annoyance and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAMAGE! You have been ignoring me for the better half of two weeks, not even bothering to say hi to me, being rude when you do manage to talk to me. So what is your problem?" he hissed, items in the room slightly shaking due to the force of his magic.

Well that was a great start to a calm confrontation.

Edward stared owlishly at the teen in shock.

He had been so caught up in thoughts about what his siblings told him earlier that he was unaware of his surroundings. Looking at Harry he could tell the teen was upset—angry with him, he could see and feel it roll off in waves from the young mortal.

"Well," Harry demanded when the vampire continued to stare at him.

"It's you," he answered instantly. He stiffened wide eyed when the words he said caught up to him. "No, not like that—it's just—"

"If not me than what Edward," Harry hissed slipping mildly in to Parseltounge, not taking notice of the lustful shiver that ran over the vampire.

"It's not you… it's me," Edward answered lamely.

"Smooth Edward real smooth, you know what…. Just forget it," the wizard replied all anger and annoyance gone.

He walked out of the room to the sitting room where the rest of the family was seated. They tried to act if they heard nothing and all was normal, but that made Harry feel embarrassed as he know that vampires had superb hearing.

He forgot that they were present within the suite too. He was too caught up with his mission to get to the bottom of sudden change between Edward and himself.

He saw that some of the siblings had looks of sympathy while Rosalie had murderous look upon her beautiful face directed towards Edward's room. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme looked confused and worried of what just happened.

"Sorry," he mumbled making a quick exit.

"You Edward Masen, are an ass," he heard Rosalie hiss before the door closed.

"Edward, would you please come out here," Carlisle asked in a soft voice, but commanding enough to not be disobeyed.

Edward walked in looking like the teen he was, shameful that he had been caught behaving poorly. He stood leaning against the wall away from his three angry siblings fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Care to explain what happened?"

"I-I," Edward faltered.

The tone in Carlisle's voice was one that was rarely used, almost never and to hear it used on him made him feel even more guilt-ridden with how he treated his mate the past week and some days.

"Edward, dear you can tell us," said Esme in that motherly tone reserved for upset children.

It churned his guilt complex higher. He was sure his mother would be disappointed in him when she heard the truth.

"He blew his chance acting like an idiot that's what happened," said Rosalie stressing the word idiot with as much venom as she could.

"Rose," was all Carlisle said giving her a warning glance.

The mind reader closed his eyes. "She's right Carlisle, I have been an idiot. Last week Harry and I kissed and it was the most mind blowing experience ever."

"But?"

"I almost lost control. I had felt the overwhelming need to claim him. So I put distance between myself and him the next day hoping it would work for the best, but it didn't because my frustration caused me to be rude and say the wrong things as you just heard."

"Oh Edward," Esme hummed reaching her arms out to him, inviting him into her warm embrace. She knew her son was feeling all kinds of guilt because he was trying to fight who and what he is.

It what self-less for him to try to protect his mate from an unwanted future that he may cause, but stupid; stupid because he would allow both himself and his mate to be miserable.

Edward kneeled besides his mother allowing her to hug him tight and whisper words of comfort.

"I know you still see your vampirism as being a curse. But is it really? Had Carlisle not turned you would have never met Harry, your mate, your other half," said Esme ever so consolingly.

"Son your mother is right. You can continue to fight your true desires, but not only would you be skipping out on a chance of true happiness you would be taking that decision away from Harry too. And you were raised better than that."

"You guys were lucky enough to have your mates already be vampires," Edward groaned.

"You don't have to worry about hurting them if you accidently squeeze too hard when you hug or freaking out with spilt blood."

Carlisle nodded his head.

"I understand how you may be feeling Edward, but you shouldn't be talking to us about your fears. You need to go to Harry and explain to him… we know what you're going through, he doesn't."

All was silent as they waited to see what would do; minds were blank so Edward could not pick on their thoughts. Esme ran her fingers through his messy copper colored hair as he thought about what to do.

And really it was a no brainer what his actions would be when the words of encouragement and reason from his parents sank in.

He was going to get his Harry. He hoped that the damage done wasn't too much.

* * *

_A/N: My vampires don't sparkle like they do in the book should have mentioned that a few chapters back. _


	15. 14: Animal

**Chapter 14: Animal**

Edward made it to the seventh floor without encountering a student or a teacher on the way. He stood in front of the tapestry as Alice had directed him to, yet he saw no door or anything resembling a passageway.

He needed to get to Harry to explain his behavior for the past days—maybe he would have to start even further than that going back years. But he couldn't do that because he didn't see a door in sight!

With his sharp hearing he heard what sounded like stone crumbling and grinding metal. Turning to the direction the sound originated from he saw the wall across from where he stood dissolve, revealing a door.

Cautiously he made his way over opening the door quietly. He quickly spotted Harry who was sparing with the air throwing punches, roundhouse kicks and the likes all the while cursing his existence.

"Harry," he spoke calling attention to himself.

The teen startled a bit. Green eyes met gold and Edward saw the hurt and anger in the wizard's eye that he tried to hide.

"What I said back in the room was true," he winced when he saw the hurt intensify.

Gah, it's been less than a minute since he's been in the presence of the teen wizard and he was already Harry with his misplaced words.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Um that did not come out right."

He took an unneeded breath closing his eyes. "Before you Harry, I had often thought myself to be a monster void of any complex emotions after my first years as a newborn. When I met you for the first time I was shook to the core of my being when you looked at me with those bright green eyes.

"New emotions began to filter through me I thought long ago buried, but with each passing moment I spent with you I had the growing desire and need to protect you like my own. So when we moved it went against my instinct to do so, but I had to, it was part the cover I needed to keep.

"Remember when I told you that I could never forget you and that you will forever be etched in my heart?" he asked opening his eyes to look at Harry.

Harry was now seated on a deep red velvet couch eyes fixed on the vampire, a fraction of a smile on his lips as he remembered that night.

"I had often wondered in the early mornings how a seven year old could invoke such emotions in me. I missed you something fierce when we moved across the Atlantic. I would try to visit at least once a year during the summer months, watching from a distance—"

"That explains it all," Harry muttered. "I've always felt like someone was watching me."

Edward nodded moving a little closer to the seated teen.

"The two summers that I had visited I saw that you looked a bit more haggard than the last time I saw you. Your eyes took on a dull haunted look and I never knew what caused such a thing, but it made the fierce protection and love I had for you that much stronger."

"Now those feelings have increased to beyond the simple brotherly affections which I didn't think was possible and it frightened me. Yeah a vampire can be frightened."

He smiled softly getting a small chuckle from the teen wizard.

"Harry," he continued calling the teen to look at him. Edward was now kneeling in front of the teen staring intently in to the emerald green pools.

"Harry since I have arrived here at Hogwarts I have been experiencing… a strong desire toward you. I know I have been acting odd and giving you mixed signals, but I've… you know of my vampirism does that not scare you?"

"No," Harry answered truthfully.

"Well it should as I have told you before we are able to slip. I've done it before and have no desire to do so again with you. Remember that night when I was walking you back to the dorms after showing me the astronomy tower?"

Harry smiled. "Yes."

"And that moment we had," Edward asked a smirk curling his lips as a blush began to make itself known on the younger teen's face.

Harry clearly remembered that night. It was the night he asked Edward to kiss him. The kiss that left him breathless and feeling like he was on cloud nine and left him with a smile on his face when he went to sleep.

The kiss that had him wondering if it was wrong of him to ask of it since Edward seemed to avoid him the following day and after.

"At that moment I was overwhelmed with the intense desire to sink my teeth into your neck and claim you."

Harry tilted his head at the word claim having a small understanding of what the immortal teen was saying. "What do you mean? Does my blood call to you," he gasped.

"Yes and no," Edward chuckled.

"Then," Harry asked impatiently.

"Your blood calls to me yes, but not in the way you believe. But it was one of the reasons I was distancing myself from you. I didn't want to hurt you or force you into anything," Edward rambled slightly. "I was protecting you."

"Protecting me," the teen asked incredulously, "from what?"

"Me," the vampire whispered, and if he wasn't sitting right in front the teen Harry would have not heard.

The wizard rolled his eyes. "And what about you do I need protecting from?"

Nothing else was said as the two stared into each other's eyes; a battle of will.

Edward didn't have an answer as to exactly what he was protecting Harry from. He knew 'because I'm a vampire' wouldn't work, as Harry has already shown that he could care less.

He reached between the small space separating him and Harry and cupped the teen's face enjoying the steady rapid heartbeat.

Why was he fighting his instincts so much? The agitation he had felt the whole week seemed to melt away at the simple contact.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe just maybe he could give in just this once.

Pressing his forehead to Harry's he smiled again as the heart rate kicked up along with the hitched breathing when his lips were just inches away.

"I'm dangerous Harry and I don't want to place you in a dangerous situation."

Harry laughed softly. "Edward I've been in dangerous situations year in and year out. What's one more?"

Edward growled. "That's different…this…me…us—"

"The worst thing that can hurt me is someone keeping me from making the right choice. A choice that I know could make me unbelievably happy. So are you going to hurt me Edward?" Harry whispered leaning in a bit closer, closing a bit of space between their lips.

"It would physically pain me to do so again," answered Edward. His lips brushing gently against Harry's as he spoke.

"Good."

Edward leaned in to close the small gap between them going for a kiss, but was denied as Harry had turned his head presenting his cheek. He frowned, leaning back to see the smirking teen.

Edward had explained, in a convoluted sort of way, exactly what he had been feeling during the short month of the vampire's arrival. Harry felt relief wash through him.

It was nice to know that he was not the only one feeling the insane attraction between them. But Harry needed to hear the exact words of a formal apology. He needed to know that Edward understood just how much his behavior affected him.

"I'm still waiting to hear those three words you have yet to say. You don't get a kiss until I hear them."

Edward's face took up a pensive expression as he sought the words the younger teen wanted to hear. He tried to read the wizard's mind but it was firmly blocked off.

"I love you," he stated questioningly.

Harry laughed. "That's nice to know, but that's not what I want to hear. Now don't play stupid I know you know."

Edward smiled. "I Edward Cullen am very sorry for putting you through an emotional rollercoaster these past few days."

"It's better not quite there yet," stated Harry giving the vampire a quick kiss.

Edward tried to deepen the kiss but Harry pulled back laughing again.

"I like you Edward I really do," he said before sobering up, "and I can't afford having you writing me off as a form of _protection_. I have too much firsthand experience with neglect that I don't think I can handle it if the one I love decides to put me on a shelf. I need to know that it won't happen again before I can fully give in."

There. Harry put his heart out on the line to Edward and he felt a strange vulnerability that he has heard about in one of Hermione's novels, and it scared him.

It was a vulnerability that gave the vampire the power to break him, but trusted him not to. Harry trusted Edward to look after him as he had done before. Trusting him to stand beside him and love him.

"I will do whatever you ask of me to prove to you that I won't dismiss you again."

"All I ask Edward is that you talk to me about us, so that we can both work out a solution…together."

"I can do that."

Harry smiled pulling the vampire in for a proper kiss. The kiss was slow and lazy and just as satisfying as the first time they kissed if not better. Edward's inner _monster_ hummed with delight being connected to his mate again.

A low growl emanated from the vampire's chest as Harry laced his fingers through the bronze mop pulling the immortal teen in closer to his body as close as he could get. Soon the need for air was needed and he pulled back from the kiss resting his forehead against Edward's.

"Were you serious about doing whatever I asked of you?"

"Absolutely," Edward answered.

An impish grin found its way on to the wizard's lip. "Good, because some friends of mine are working on a new product for their shop and they need volunteer's to test them out. Are you game?"

Edward studied the face before him warily. He noticed the troublesome twinkle in the green eyes, no doubt planning something he would regret saying yes to.

As much as he felt as if he should say no, he couldn't. He told Harry he would do anything he asked, and seeing as he was a gentleman of his word he could not go back on it.

"Sure," he answered hesitantly.

"Brilliant, I'll owl the twins in the morning," Harry beamed.

##

"Talon where are you," Harry called looking under his bed. He couldn't find the darn cat anywhere and he hadn't come running when his favorite treat was laid out.

"Has anyone seen my cat," he called out to the common room. Getting a negative he sighed, ducking back into the room.

Edward chuckled at the distressed teen. He was perched on the bed as he had been the night before after the little talk in the room of requirement. Harry had asked him to stay the night and who was he to deny his mate?

Also he was delaying his _meeting_ with his sisters, no doubt Rosalie would rip him a new one both verbally and physically.

He barely escaped the blonde's wrath when he went back during the middle of the night for a change of clothes. It was only by the mention of Harry waiting up on him that allowed the mind reader to escape in one piece.

"Don't laugh you piece of ice. You probably ate him while I was sleeping," Harry pouted sitting on the end of the bed.

The vampire smiled as he moved to sit behind the younger teen, enclosing the wizard in a secured embrace holding him close to his chest. He nuzzled his mate's neck nipping lightly at the warm flesh enjoying the sweet scent of Harry that smelled of citrus and wood.

"That cat is far too smart for me. I doubt he will allow me to do such a thing."

"True," Harry smiled.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"He has an appointment with Healer Matthews, he's past due," the wizard answered, titling his head allowing Edward more access to his neck. He smiled when the vampire growled and mumbled something about being the death of him.

"Why don't you finish getting ready so we can head down to breakfast," said Edward placing kisses the teen's neck. "I'm sure you'll have luck on the way or after."

Harry nodded putting on his shoes and grabbing his wand from his bedside table tucking it in his back pocket; a habit that Hermione tried in vain to break.

"Come on ice man let's go."

As luck would have it, as Harry was half way to the Great Hall he came across the elusive Scottish Fold who was bathing in the fall sunlight that shone through the high walled window.

"Talon," Harry cried startling the dozing feline, whose ears were now perked as he looked at Harry with the semblance of annoyance.

"I've been looking for you up in the dorms. You know you— oh no you don't," Harry warned casting a mild sticking charm to his cat as he tried to escape.

Talon let out a pitiful meow at being unable to move and tried to bolt once more when Harry had him in his arms. His continuing whining earned some weird looks from passing students.

"Oh hush you silly cat," said Harry as he continued on his way to the hall with a smiling Edward by his side. "Or I won't feed you."

Talon's pathetic mewling stopped instantly which had the teen wizard laughing as he pressed a kiss to his furry head.

They settled down at the table and Harry greeted each of the Cullen siblings a good morning as he began to load his plate with the enticing breakfast laid out before him. Harry passed off Talon to Edward to feed the feline.

"Say Harry where'd you disappear to last night?" asked Seamus. "You stormed out of the common room and didn't see you when the curfew bell rang."

"Yeah, is everything okay," Hermione added with sisterly concern. "You looked a bit mad with that fierce glint of determination in your eyes."

The teen in question nodded. "Just a miscommunication that has been dealt with," he answered noting the fierce look Rosalie gave Edward.

Alice looked smug as she watched Edward squirm a bit under Rosalie's glare and a bit sorry for him; if looks could kill. But she didn't feel sorry enough that the urge to dent Edward's skin in was suppressed.

His friends accepted his explanation, but Hermione had the questioning look, wanting to know what exactly happened.

"No 'Mione it was of a personal nature, all is good. Honestly."

The witch nodded going back to her breakfast and book.

"Emmett, are you coming into town with us after breakfast?" Harry asked of the muscular vampire, who had his fingers in the gold locks of Rosalie. An act Harry guessed was a soothing method as the blonde female was glaring with less malice.

"Of course little man wouldn't miss the chance to explore your quaint little world," the brute answered the end of his sentence taking on a faux British accent.

"Good," laughed Harry. "I've got some people I want you to meet. I believe you three would get on well."

"Oh a threesome, me like," Emmett grinned wagging his eyebrow. The comment and gesture earned a sharp elbow jab from his mate.

"You talking 'bout the twins Harry," asked Ron.

"Ooh twins, this is just getting better."

Harry laughed. "Why Emmett I would have never pegged you to be a swinger."

Rosalie tried to hide a smile behind her napkin as her mate looked momentarily confused, while everyone else out right laughed waiting for the teen vampire to catch on.

"The twins they're speaking of," supplied Ginny, "are my older twin brothers Fred and George."

"Oh," Emmett shrugged, "more fun eh?"

"Right."

Breakfast continued on in merriment as they discussed what they planned on doing for trip in to town. Though the small village outside Hogwarts has not changed much in the three years since the first visit, it was nice to escape the daily routine of living in the castle.

Soon everyone was finished eating breakfast and decided to go hang out in the court yard until they were allowed to leave the school grounds.

"I'll meet you guys back here in ten," said Harry conjuring a woven basket to place Talon in. "I just need to grab my coat and money."

"You can borrow one of mine Harry," offered Edward. "That way you don't have to walk so far."

Harry beamed at his… boyfriend. "That's sweet of you Ed," he said placing a kiss to the vampire's cheek, "but I still need my money."

If vampires could blush Edward would be from the collective smug looks and cat calls from his family and friends.

"So that explains what kept Harry last night," Seamus said.

"And explains you in the dorm this morning," added Dean.

Once the teens were in Hogsmeade they split up agreeing to meet at the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch.

Edward accompanied Harry to the vet which was an interesting affair. Upon his entering the waiting room every animal went still either cowering behind their owner or standing in a defense stance.

One animal, Edward couldn't tell if it was a dog or other, it snarled viciously as he sat near it and its owner.

"I'm so sorry," an elder witch with a trace of a Spanish accent said while trying to shush her pet. "He's normally a docile beast. I suspect he's just upset because he's getting an operation done today."

"Oh, what's he getting done," Edward asked politely giving the witch a charming smile which caused her to blush a bit.

_Ay dios mio if I were younger._

"Hubert here is getting his special bits tended to," she answered putting heavy emphasis on tended. "The healers think he won't be as aggressive when he gets older."

"Ah I feel for him."

Harry just then made his way back from the front desk carrying an oddly hissing Talon. He took his seat next to the vampire leaving him in the middle of him and the elder witch.

"I leave you alone five minutes and you're already flirting behind my back," he teased.

"Oh Mr. Potter is this young man with you?" the elder witch asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"He's a charming fellow he is," she said, and then leaned in closer to whisper. "I'll keep him close if I were you. Don't want anyone else to claim him as their own, do you?"

Her eyes held a mischievous twinkle that reminded the teen of the headmaster.

Harry was fighting a fierce blush that threatened to color his face and answered with a slight stutter, "No ma'am."

"Mrs. Rojas," the receptionist called, "Healer Chambers is ready to see Hubert."

The witch stood gathering the leash in her hand and pulling her familiar to her side. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Potter, Take care," she said eyes resting briefly on Edward before she turned to head in to the back with the exam rooms.

Harry answered with a "you too" before she completely out of view. He smacked Edward on the arm, which caused him to laugh more loudly about the whole exchange.

"It's not funny," the wizard mumbled trying to fight a smile of his own.

He's had many odd run-ins with people who knew of him, but this one just seemed to be out there but in a nice way. She wasn't fawning over him like he was some sort 'God'.

"So what kind of shop does these twins own," Edward asked.

"Only the best shop in the entire British Wizard Community," the emerald eye teen boasted. "They have recently opened a new branch in town to cater to the students during the school year."

"Really what kind of merchandise do they sell?"

The teen said no more as he rubbed Talon behind his ears soothing the tense muscles in the feline's back.

"Talon," the medi-witch called. "Healer Matthews is ready for you."

The Scottish- Fold began to mewl in distress much like earlier as he was being carried away to the examining rooms.

"Be lucky Tal you're not getting your special bits tended to," said Harry placing a kiss to the small fury head.

…

Harry led Edward around the small village for a bit letting the vampire see what a magical community looked like.

"I'm sure there's more all over the world. I've only been to two, but after all this madness is over I plan to travel around the world to visit them all," said Harry as he and Edward walked side by side.

A few third years were running about in excitement floating from one shop to the next all having WWW bags hanging off their small arms.

"Where would you go first?"

"Hmm, France I suppose or Italy."

Edward's walk became a bit stiffened at the mention of Italy, but he quickly carried on unnoticed by his mate. The Volturi resided in Italy and he would like to keep Harry as far away from them as possible in the future, but he need not worry about that now.

"Good choices. I've lived in France for a few years studying music. The night life was splendid; a very different pace of living from the states. Paris earned the title of most romantic city for a reason," Edward smiled remembering his late nights he watched the people from his balcony in the bustling square.

He saw couples and secret lovers enjoying the spring night. It was from the people that he got most of his inspiration for his compositions during the beginning of the forties. It was his favorite and best work to date.

"Should I leave you alone with your thoughts," Harry teased noting the nostalgic smile upon the cherry colored lips.

"I'm never truly alone with my thoughts," Edward said in such a resigned tone.

"The only way I can truly be with my thoughts is if I'm far away from civilization, but even then I sometimes manage to pick up others thoughts."

"So you can hear everyone's thoughts right now, all the time," Harry whispered in surprise.

"Yes, over the years I've learned to mute them so they're just background noise."

"What if you can learn a bit magic that could block others thoughts from your mind, when you want your mind for a time," Harry asked as they were nearing the twins shop.

"Like the magic block Snape has?"

"Exactly," Harry beamed.

"I'm all for it."

"Cool, now where is… oh they're already waiting for us," smiled the teen wizard upon seeing the Cullen siblings. "Alice have I told that you are awesome?"

"I know," the petite vampire smiled.

Smiling the teen wizard lead the Cullen siblings towards the twin's shop, from the near distance they were it looked to be crowded with every Hogwarts student. Stepping in to the shop both Alice's and Harry's view were obstructed due to the many _taller_ teens in front of them.

"Wow, this is really packed," Emmett boomed startling some thirds nearby.

The big brute had his eyes wide open taking in every bit of space around him awe looking like a kid early Christmas morning.

"He just loves this doesn't he," Harry smiled looking to Edward.

"Yes he is, just wish he could lower his inner voice."

"Sorry bro," Emmett answered distractedly eyeing the display of miniature fire breathing dragons. "But this place is wicked!"

"Why thank you," two voices chimed from behind the group, causing the vampires —Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett— to tense and prepare to leap in defense. They quickly resumed a natural stance without anyone noticing their change.

"Whoa we mean no harm—"

"No need to have your claws out," George finished his brother's sentence.

Alice smiled placing her hand in Jasper's to calm him and spoke to each twin. "Hello Fred," she greeted the twin to her right. "George."

"Wow not everyone can tell us apart," George said impressed.

"Even our own mother gets us mixed up and she birthed us," exclaimed Fred.

"Well I have a natural eye to see such things," Alice giggled. "I'm Alice by the way," she extended her hand.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl," George smiled pressing a kiss to the petite girl's hand causing his twin and Harry to roll their eyes.

"This here is Jasper," the pixie continued with the introductions, "Emmett and Rosalie."

"Enchanté," Fred greeted the blonde.

"Really guys, since when do you have manners and be gentlemen-like," Harry asked amused.

"Why Harry, do you doubt us? Surely you don't think so low of us," George asked, adopting a false look of hurt.

"Why dear George I believe he does," Fred joined in.

"Whatever, think what you want, any way this is Edward," Harry said pushing the teen vamp a bit.

"Ah so you're Edward," they said a full blown mischievous smile curving their lips, "_The_ Edward."

"Guilty," he answered.

"Why don't you all have a look around and anything you want is on them," Harry offered.

Emmett did not have to be told twice as he took off inspecting everything with Rosalie trailing after him at a subdued pace. The teen wizard looked up at Edward who hadn't moved from his side.

His amber eyes were looking around the shop in interest, but he dared not to move from his mate's side ever since the night before he's had a steady increasing need to be by Harry's side always.

"It's okay to look Edward I'll be right up at the front counter, go on look. I'm pretty sure Emmett is stocking up on pranks to use around your rooms."

"And most of the side effects of our items lasts up to two weeks with no antidote," Fred input.

Reluctantly Edward made his way over to his brothers positioning himself where his mate was in his eye sight at all times.

"So that's Edward," George said. "He's a looker."

"Yeah he is," the small teen laughed.

"Is he part creature," Fred whispered as they made their way up to the counter. "He looked a bit possessive and unwilling to go."

"Yeah something like that, so do you—"

"Are you dating the guy," George asked.

Harry thought about the question for a minute.

Were he and Edward dating? It's been almost two whole months since the Cullen's came to Hogwarts and during that time he and Edward had reconnected.

Since then they have learned new likes and dislikes. They flirted, and kissed, twice, and had a massive miscommunication, and only just made what they felt official.

So were he and Edward dating?

Looking over his shoulder to where the teen vamp was standing with his siblings laughing at Jasper who had his electrocuted blond hair standing on end, Harry had his answer. The young teen wizard smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Then a wicked smile curved his lips. "No one has given him the third degree interrogation yet. You guys up to the challenge?"

"Definitely," the twins answered in unison.

"Great, but first do you have what I asked of you?"

"Of course, of course," the eldest twin answered handing over a package wrapped in orange and gold. "You have to take pictures and shows how it turns out," he beamed.

"I plan to," Harry smirked, leading the pranksters toward the unsuspecting vampire.

…

All students were back at the castle resting up before the Halloween feast and ball later that evening. Talon was resting in the common rooms sulking in a corner as Harry was in the Cullens suite laughing as Emmett retold his parents about Edward's mishap at the twins shop.

"Then they handed him this sweet… what was it called?"

"Freddo Frog," Harry answered.

"They offered it as a peace offering to Edward after grilling him of his intentions toward Harry— which was kind of scary and entertaining. The best part of the candy is what it does; the name is just to throw you off!"

Edward was hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck in embarrassment as his siblings continued to laugh at him.

His parents too, were laughing.

Esme was in complete state of contentment watching her family laugh so freely. It has been some time since they were all together in unrestrained happiness.

"What happened to you Edward," Carlisle asked.

"I grew long ears," he muttered.

"He grew donkey ears and when he opened his mouth to speak a bray came out instead of words," the young wizard said filling in the bits Edward purposely left out.

"Served him right for the way he acted the past week," said Rosalie.

Harry hummed in agreement. "Now if you excuse me, as promised I have a ball to get ready for,"—Alice squeaked clapping her hands—"But first let me give Edward his costume."

The rest of the vampire coven went about getting ready for the feast when they heard Edward's shocked gasp. Alice just smiled knowing what was to come and continued helping Jasper with his pirate outfit.

"Harry you can't be serious," Edward whined holding up the outfit Harry picked for him.

"No I'm not Sirius that was my godfather," the teen replied. "And I remember a certain bet made that I won and I'm cashing in on part of it now."

"Part of it," the immortal teen asked confused.

"Yes part, there were no rules stating that it only had to be one favor that the winner could cash in on," he smirked.

"You are an evil little mate," the vampire groused.

"But you love me all the same," Harry beamed. "Now go on put on your costume I'll be right here," he said setting himself on the end of the bed.

With a roll of amber eyes and a few short minutes later Edward emerged from the bathroom with tall pointed ears and a tail that twitched.

"Aw don't you look adorable? Now come on let's show your family."

"Harry, do I –" Edward's eyes widen as his sentence was cut off with a bray.

He watched as a flash went off indicating that someone had taken a picture. Looking to his left he noticed his entire family standing in the door way.

"So going into the family album," Emmett boomed.

Edward scowled as another bray was let loose from his mouth causing the others to hold on to their sides as they continued to laugh. Taking pity on his boyfriend Harry pulled the irritable vampire in for a kiss the first contact they had since early morning.

Sensing that the vampire was somewhat soothed Harry ended the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and rested his chin on the broad chest looking up in to the gem eyes.

"Your real costume is in Alice's closet. I was only joking with you, you not mad are you," he asked turning on a full pout and widen his green eyes as he batted his eyelashes in jest.

Edward kissed his pouty lips. "No Raven I'm not."

…

It was late in the evening when Lucius Malfoy reached Hogwarts. It's been exactly two weeks since his last meeting with the Dark Lord.

Two weeks the Dark Lord commanded him to bring his son, his only heir to meet with him.

It was during those weeks that he had to constantly maintain his cool when his sister-in-law Bellatrix came to the house gloating about how it was such an honor for her nephew to be chosen by the Dark Lord.

"Draco should be honored that the Dark Lord has requested a private audience with himself," she boasted with manic glee, "as should you."

"He's just a boy," Narcissa argued.

And Lucius agreed with his wife.

During the nights he found himself securely locking down the wards as his wife would often cry herself to sleep with worry. She would pace the rooms thinking of a solution to get Draco out the current predicament, but finding none seeing as she did not know what exactly the Dark Lord wanted with her son.

Lucius held back a sigh as he reached the great oak doors his mask of indifference and superiority firmly in place.

Many students were out and about scattered among the school grounds, chatting, or catching up on homework just before dinner. They all watched him with awe and fear as he passed by.

He marched the familiar trail leading up to the headmaster's office.

In the past he would be stalking down the halls to cause disorder within the headmaster's career and ruffle his feathers a bit, but today… today he was taking his son out of school for the weekend much like his own father did to him.

"Do you have an appointment," the gargoyle asked guarding the office.

Wordlessly Lucius presented a missive that bared the Hogwarts crest and the headmaster's seal.

"Very well," the stone dragon stated allowing the blond entrance.

Politely he knocked on the door announcing his coming and waited to be called in.

"Come in," Albus commanded from behind his desk. Looking up from his papers he saw the Malfoy Lord.

"Ah good evening Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat," he greeted and quickly with nonchalance stowed away the files he was viewing.

It wouldn't do to have anyone to see what he was researching.

"Evening Headmaster," Lucius returned the greeting taking the proffered seat.

Done with the customary greetings the Malfoy patriarch went straight to business. "I'm here to collect Draco."

"On what grounds," the headmaster asked a gleam of suspicion in his blue eyes.

"Family matters that needs to be resolved. He shall be back before the weekend is over."

Albus stared at Malfoy trying to depict what hidden agenda the aristocrat had. Getting no reading he nodded informing the blond that he would fire call the Head of Slytherin to relay the message to Draco.

Dumbledore sat back behind his desk when he was done with his call, and leaned back in his chair folding his fingers together watching Lucius with a keen interest. He could now see that underneath the impassive mask exuded a nervous energy and he had an idea as to why that may be.

Not many years ago he could remember being in the same situation with the previous Lord Malfoy.

"You don't have to do it," Albus spoke breaking the tense silence.

Malfoy raised a blond brow the only sign of his confusion as to what the elder wizard was speaking of.

"I've watched you through your years here at Hogwarts," he continued. "I sense that you are growing weary of the mask you wear that goes along with the mark you bear ."

Lucius grey irises narrowed in anger. "Do not presume you know me Headmaster," he said, tone clearly reflecting what he thought of the man's remark.

The grey wizard was about to reply when a knock sounded. "Come in," he beckoned.

Draco Malfoy entered the room his eyes immediately landing on his father. Seeing his father there his eyes widen in slight fear.

If the contents of the letter he had received weeks before were true— he knew why his father was here.

He knew it deep down when Snape had pulled him aside from his reading and informed him that his father was in the Headmaster's office waiting on him. But seeing his sire had just confirmed that fact further.

The elder Malfoy stood straighten his robes and with brief nod, "Headmaster," walked the short paces to his son.

He placed a hand upon the teen's shoulder feeling the stiffness of his posture and guided Draco towards the door preparing to make an exit when Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"It doesn't have to be."

The old wizard saw Lucius' hand squeeze his son's shoulder as what he interpreted as a sign of encouragement. His thoughts were solidified when the small movement of Lord Malfoy's thumb moved in a circular pattern at the nape of Draco's neck moments before both were gone from view.

"Merlin, be with them."

…

Lucius experienced a wave of déjà vu as he walked with his son down the school hall to the gates. Except this time he was older and collecting his own son.

Draco was walking slightly ahead of him, he saw how tense his child's shoulder was as if he was walking towards his death.

In a way he was. The Dark Lord can be cruel and vindictive in the most creative ways against his enemies, but even more so if a follower displeases him so or crosses him.

It was having that knowledge that had Lucius on edge of the upcoming meeting that was just a few short hours away.

Lucius had the strong desire to whisk Draco away and protect him. He wanted to feel that sense of completion fill him like he use to have when his Dragon was little.

He wanted to see that pride and ultimate trust shine in those carbon copy grey blues. He wanted that feeling back because he felt he has let his son down the past few years and was not proud.

Reaching the gates Lucius once again placed his hand on Draco's shoulder giving a light squeeze. Draco slightly stepped closer to his father drawing the little comfort from his father's presence as they prepared for side Apparition.

He looked out to the castle before the world before went black as he disappeared with a slight pop.


	16. 15: Born For This

**Chapter 15: Born for This**

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the drawing room nursing a half glass of Brandy as she waited for her husband and son to return from Hogwarts. She always preferred the oaky taste to the burn of Firewhisky as it went down smoother.

She only consumed Firewhisky under extreme stress and waiting as she was now counted as extreme stress. Her nerves were active causing her to be tense listening for the sound of Apparition within the foyer.

She began to worry a bit more as she glanced at her wrist watch. It was thirty minutes over the time Lucius said he would be home. She stood and began to pace the length of the room to calm her nerves as sitting had not done anything for her.

Only on round three of pacing did Narcissa hear the blessed sound of Apparition. She sprinted in to the hallway to greet her men. Draco was swept up in a tight embrace upon sight.

The tightest hug he has received to date.

"Mother," the young blond gasped. "Not that I don't love you, but could you please let go, I can't breathe."

Narcissa loosened her hold but did not let go. "What took you so long," she asked glaring a bit at her husband.

"The Slytherin common rooms are on the other side of the castle, Cissa," said Lucius, in a way that stated it was an obvious fact.

Narcissa's blue eyes softened a bit in apology for acting so out of turn, accepting the kiss to her forehead.

"Come let's go sit out on the terrace and relax a little," Lucius suggested, leaving the 'before it's time to depart' unsaid.

Each Malfoy was left to their own thoughts as the last of the light in the sky disappeared beyond the horizon just as Lucius' mark began to burn. Placing a kiss to his wife's temple he stood turning to his son with a hand out.

"It's time my dragon," he said quietly.

Obediently Draco stood by his father taking the proffered hand. His moment of disillusioned peace was slowly fading as he caught a last glimpse of his mother before he was taken away by the appointed Portkey.

They landed in a dim lighted hallway lined with candelabras. The lighting gave the illusion that the carved snakes were slithering about the lengths.

The room father and son were standing in was the foyer of the manor. Rarely used for the Death Eaters as they apparated in the east wing where the ball room turned meeting room was.

The foyer was always a daunting sight for the new recruits who came through, as the hall looked to have seen better days and was just an echo of what was.

"Follow my lead," Lucius instructed his son as he began the descent down the corridor.

Draco, silent with nerves, followed two steps behind his father. The dank hall seemed to stretch continuously as they walked and every now and then a brush of unfamiliar magic—dark magic would send a chill down the teen's spine as he passed closed doors.

The magic behind the doors not only felt dark, but felt as if it took a bit of his magic with it as well. The notion was confirmed when the teen felt a tinge of emptiness in his magical core.

The young wizard dreaded to find out what lurked behind those doors, and his stomach clenched with nerves as he came to rest before the door he presumed belonged to the Dark Lord's study.

His suspicion was conformed when heard the hissed command to enter and his father's normal commanding presence dampened to slight submissiveness.

"My lord," Lucius greeted bowing at the waist.

"Ah Luciusss," Voldemort hissed, crimson eyes glowing as he spotted the Malfoy heir copying the exact movement as his father.

_He's been taught well._

"And young master Malfoy."

A moment of panic raced through the teen wizard as he did not know how to address the Dark Lord. Sir would not do in a situation like this. He wasn't addressing the headmaster or meeting one of his father's business acquaintances.

He was not a marked Death Eater but addressing the man as my lord would show respect and as well as his _allegiance_.

"My lord," he mimicked.

"Do come in," Voldemort offered the two seats before him. He watched intently as father and son took their seats, the younger being seated after his father.

"I trust you encountered no problems with your travels," he inquired of Lucius.

"No my lord," the blond answered.

"And how are the inquiries going within the Ministry?"

"As good as it could be, my lord, but there are still those who are less persuaded."

"That can be remedied. Christoph has new information on how to better sway their opinion. I believe he's down the hall in the library if you so wish to speak with him," the Dark Lord suggested in a way that meant he expected the blond to do as he say within the next few seconds.

Lucius got the hint. "I check on that right now my lord," he said standing. He gave his son a fleeting look of compassion before exiting the study.

If Draco was nervous before, he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown now as he listened to his father's footsteps retreat. His palms were sweating in his lap, his pulse was beating loudly in his ears, and his eyes were stinging with what would be tears later.

The teen sat before the most fearsome Dark Lord in his lifetime. He heard the tales of gore the overlord preformed on raids, he heard of the great magical capabilities far beyond his education. So Draco was well within his rights to be feeling the way he was.

"Draco, may I call you Draco," the elder wizard started after some moments had past.

"Your father tells me that you are at the top of the class within your house. Tell me, what is your best subject?"

"I would say charms."

Voldemort made a small noise of acknowledgement before diving into the next topic of conversation. He was never good with small talk.

Saw no point in it, especially when there were other important topics to discuss. Topics that were time sensitive and a plan that needed to be executed by an insider.

So he prepared to lay his trap.

"What is your opinion of this war for power happening? I know where your father stands, and by extension your mother, but where do _you_ Draco Malfoy stand?"

_Oh crap,_ was the thought currently running through the teen's head.

How was he to answer without sounding unsure and a mini clone? If asked three years prior there would be no hesitation on his part, for he believed everything his father told him to be gold.

He knew different now, and that knowledge could very well make him the new favorite pet of the Dark Lord or his next practice dummy for a dark dangerous spell.

He knew the Dark Lord wanted to know his opinion, not his father that much was clear. How could he phrase that he didn't give a flying hippogriff's ass about the war, that he did not want a part of it.

"There's a place for everything, and those that don't have a place need to find one," he answered vaguely.

A hint of a smile quirked the corners of the Dark Lord's mouth. There it was, the trap laid ready at the open waiting for the pressure to snap close. The hunted was right where the hunter needed him to be. And he was now going for the kill.

"And where is your place?"

"With you my lord," Draco answered in defeat.

"Don't look so forlorn Draco," the elder wizard cooed mockingly.

"Your grandfather Abraxas was a good and faithful servant until his death. Look at your joining my ranks as carrying on a family legacy. You know it was before you were born that he promised you would be in my service," he continued, noting the chill that ran down the teen wizard's spine. He was significantly paler than the norm.

"And here we are, fulfilling his vow, his final wish."

…

_Oh how convenient_, Lucius thought bitterly as he spotted Christoph hovering over stacks of parchment when he entered the library.

"The Dark Lord tells me you have lead in information regarding the inquisition within the Ministry," he spoke startling the elder wizard.

"Ah Lucius, what a pleasant surprise," said the wizard with a notable German accent.

"Is it really," asked the blond.

"No not really," the man laughed.

"The Dark Lord came to me last week cornering me, asking if I had any new information to present to you. I said to him 'My lord, good evening to you how are you this fine night?' He didn't answer just demanded that I present to you any new leading information to you. So here we are," the German wizard gestured with a smile.

Lucius eyed the man before him coolly, thinking that said man may have lost his mind. Christoph was without a doubt the oldest death eater in the ranks, and the years seem to be catching up, for no one in their right mind could be happy while in the presence of the Dark Lord —besides Bella, but she's demented.

"Anyway I suspect you will find most of this redundant," the elder wizard said beckoning the Malfoy Lord over to the desk of parchments.

Scanning through the papers Lucius found Christoph to be correct.

He found, for the most part, the reports to be something he already knew; Ministry officials in debt skimming from office petty cash, having illicit office affairs the same story.

"I'll take this home and look at them more thoroughly," he stated.

"Fine by me," Christoph said lighting a cigar and offered a sifter of brandy to Malfoy knowing that the lord did not smoke.

Lucius gratefully accepted the glass taking a _long_ sip.

Now that he did not have anything conveniently to preoccupy his mind he was unnerved. His thoughts were with Draco and the Dark Lord, wondering how his son was fairing, what the two were discussing.

He browsed through the books to keep his hands busy. Some book titles he came across he never seen before or thought to be lost.

_Trust the Dark Lord to have a collection of long forgotten works, _the blond thought coming across _The Dark Arts: Through the Rock of Ages_ by Salazar Slytherin. Lucius made a duplicate and set the original back in its place on the shelf.

"The Dark Lord will skin you alive when he finds out that you copied a book from his library," Christoph commented with amusement.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He knows, the Dark Lord always knows."

"Yes he does," agreed Lucius, "eventually," he added lowly to himself.

Even though the comment was meant for no one to hear, the German wizard did, with his exceptional hearing, and smiled.

Lucius continued to comb through the tomes in the hopes of finding another book when he heard a loud painful scream— the scream of being tortured. His dark mark stung and he knew what was happening, he knew who that scream belonged to.

He clutched his hand to his chest as Draco let out another wail of pain. His fatherly instincts were urging him to run to his child and protect him, but he couldn't. It was as if someone was holding him back.

Christoph held Lucius firmly in place knowing exactly what the blond was ready to do. It would make his already unfavorable standing with the dark overlord that much more.

Lucius struggled against the hold fearing the worst when he heard the screaming had stopped.

"Calm down and pull yourself together Lucius," the German wizard commanded.

"He's on his way here. Look and play the part you have been years before," he said then let the blond wizard go.

Minutes after he had been let go, the door to the library opened, revealing a sadistically pleased Dark Lord. He saw no sign of his son straggling behind the man and his heart lurched.

"It is done," he said. "You know where to find him," and he left.

Malfoy briskly made his way to the room where the Death Eaters met when called. It was there in that cold room where he found his son lying on the floor silent tears running down his face as he clutched his left arm closely to him.

He took the Portkey from around his neck and kneeled before his son, arranging the both of them to have a hold of the key.

A soft word and a moment later both Malfoy's were transported into the drawing room of the manor.

Narcissa was alerted to the presence of her husband and son by a house-elf. She rose from a useless sleep throwing on a robe and hurried down to the drawing room. Like earlier that evening she drew her son in a tight hug missing his tear stained cheeks.

It was when he whimpered in pain did she take stock in his appearance. He was still clutching his left arm as if he were in pain. She reached for his hand that clung desperately to his forearm and gasped at what she saw.

His pale lucent skin was marred with the dark mark and the surrounding tissue a blaring red with traces of blood. Narcissa looked up to find Lucius walking into the room with jar of cream in his hand.

"How could you," she demanded. "HOW COULD YOU! HE'S JUST A BOY! He's just a boy," she whispered broken.

Lucius sat besides Draco silently applying the cooling cream to soothe the red inflammation and endured his wife's berating.

"I had no idea Cissa," he answered softly running his fingers through Draco's hair.

The teen had fell asleep minutes ago. He wanted to wake his son and find out what had been said to him, but he couldn't and wouldn't wake his son from a much needed rest. "I honestly had no idea he would mark him."

He gathered his son into his arms and carried the teen to his room. Placing him on the bed he couldn't help but notice how frail and small he looked against the vast mattress.

He had once again failed to protect his son and now that failure was starting to transfer disappointment to his wife.

It was with a heavy heart that Lucius got ready for bed.

His wife wouldn't speak to him or give her usual kiss goodnight, but worst of all she had her back to him when he crawled into bed leaving plenty of space between them.

Morning came and Lucius awakened to a cold bed. The events of last night immediately bombarded him. He pulled on his dressing robe and headed toward Draco's room where he believed his wife to have gone.

He walked down the long hallway and stopped at the first door on the right. The door was cracked open a bit and the sound of Narcissa's voice filtered out. She was humming a lullaby that she always sang to Draco when he was upset and unable to sleep when he was younger.

"Don't hover about the door Lucius," Narcissa called. "Come in."

He did as she said and took a seat by the head of the bed. Draco had his head in his mother's lap and she walked her fingers through his blond tresses. He still looked pale and a bit shaken; much like Lucius did years ago.

The only difference now was that Draco had his father by his side understanding how he was feeling and what he had to endure.

They took breakfast in Draco's room, not feeling much like going down to the dining room.

It was very, very out of the norm for them to do so when not ill. Narcissa of course did not mind because she was eating breakfast with both her men.

It's been a while since they sat together and ate breakfast as family, with Lucius often skipping off to the ministry and Draco at school the mornings were a bit dull.

If not for the current circumstance she would have commented on how nice it was to be able to sit as a family.

"Draco," Lucius called in a soft voice. "I want to say that I am sorry, it was never my intention for you to get marked. Had I known that was the plan, I would have stalled as much as I could. You believe me don't you?"

The teen nodded staring down at his marred arm. His perfect complex ruined by an ugly dark mark, a mark he did not want.

He knew from clipped conversations he's heard from his parents that his father too did not want to be marked was made to by his father, the very same man who forced him Draco, into the service from beyond the grave.

"I need you to tell me what he said to you," Lucius demanded handing the healing cream to Narcissa to apply to Draco's arm. "I need to know."

"He told me t-that grandfather had promised me to him before I was born. He said that grandfather made a binding magical contract with him and I must obey him, or we will die. He's ordered me to-to—"

"Hush, say no more, dragon," Lucius commanded in a strangled voice. His anger was boiling beneath his skin. He could feel his magic going into an uproar.

He stormed out from the bedroom and down to the hall where all the previous Malfoy Lords portraits were hanged seeking out his father.

"Ah look, it's my only son come to visit me at last," said Abraxas ignoring the fury etched in the swirling blue grays. "How are things with the estate?"

"In danger thanks to you," Lucius hissed. "How could you do it father, hmm?"

"In danger, whatever do you mean, and how could I? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Was it not you who sold _my_ son into that man's service?"

Abraxas smiled. "Ah, so Draco has been called upon by our Dark Lord, excellent."

"Your lord he may be, but mine he is not."

"Don't be daft boy you bear his mark! It is an honor to be in his service."

"Not by choice. Is it really father, what of the Malfoy decree you so bestowed upon me in my younger years? "

"Malfoy's are superior to all and therefore do not bow before anyone," Abraxas stated dully not getting the point.

"Then tell me if we are _so_ superior to anyone why, _why_ did you have me and my son bow before Voldemort—"

"Don't say that name!"

"Why did you have us marked as slaves?"

All was silent for a moment and all eyes were Lucius and Abraxas.

They watched in rapt attention at the argument happening before them, spending years in a portrait there was little entertainment, but Janus, Lucius grandfather, Abraxas' father was beginning to become cross with the latter the more he heard.

"It was for the good of the family. When the Dark Lord achieved his goals the Malfoy's would be right up there with him in the new world. Draco was born for this."

"No, not this, never this," Lucius sighed his anger subsiding. All he felt now was desolation and a heavy sorrow of failure.

"If you could only see what he has become. If you could see the destruction he leaves in his wake within the ranks and the outside world. But you can't because you're dead, and now because of you and that foolish oath you made… you've single handedly ended the Malfoy line with Draco and I. I hope you're happy father, I really hope you're happy."

Lucius left the hall and the last he heard was his grandfather lashing at Abraxas, no doubt making his ears bleed.

* * *

_**R +R** _


	17. 16: Motivation

**Chapter 16: Motivation **

Severus quickly made his way to the headmaster's tower. The elder wizard had requested during breakfast that he would like to speak with him at his earliest convenience.

Normally he would wait an hour or two, catching up on grading or finishing a potion, before heading off to see the headmaster, but today…today he saw it fruitful to not waste time.

He felt that something was amiss last evening during the Halloween celebrations, and the feeling did not let up during breakfast when he scanned the hall with his usual distaste. It wasn't until after he set his dark gaze upon the Slytherin table that he noticed Draco Malfoy was not present.

The blond teen was not at the Halloween feast as he had been called to the headmaster's an hour before dinner. It was during that time that he felt his mark become bothersome…

He reached Albus' office and entered noticing that Carlisle Cullen was seated before the headmaster sipping tea, he presumed.

"Severus wasn't expecting you for another hour or two," the elder wizard said amused, but he looked anything but that. Once again his age was shining through every bit his body language that was normally cheerful.

"Yes well I found it prudent to be here earlier than the norm," he replied taking the open seat.

"Albus my mark, it was active last night, but not in a way that he was calling me. I can only imagine it has something to do with Malfoy."

"Yes I fear that too, he may have gained a new follower be it by free will or force," the headmaster stated gravelly.

"Can he do that," Carlisle asked scandalized. "Pull students out of school to mark them?"

"Tom prefers them to be of age, but if he has their parents within his ranks he likes them as young as sixteen. I believe young Draco has now joined his ranks," the elder wizard explained. "It is the same situation that happened to Lucius that is now being imparted on his heir."

They were silent for a moment before Albus spoke again.

"Now I've called you gentlemen here because there is a memory regarding teenaged Tom Riddle and Horace Slughorn that I want you to view," he gestured to the pensieve off to the side of his desk.

Both Severus and Carlisle stood, and like the time before they leaned down into the bowl to view the memory.

_The stone walls glowed green from the lamps that lit the fairly large office. Six occupants were seated at a long rectangular table discussing the current news flowing about the wizarding world and academics._

"_I'd like to know where you got your information from. More knowledgeable than the staff, you are," Slughorn said to his student on his right._

_They laughed and continued on with their private discussions and dessert. Meanwhile Tom was eyeing his professor with a calculated expression. _

"_Sir is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring," asked young Tom Riddle. _

"_Now Tom, I couldn't tell you if I knew, could I," he answered popping a dried piece of fruit in his mouth. "By the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right it is my favorite, but how did you know?" he was a bit suspicious, but that was overruled by his full curiosity._

_Tom let a small non threatening smile curve his lip. "Intuition."_

_Slughorn smiled a bit uneasy not quite believing, but all that was forgotten when Lestrange called his attention with an intriguing topic of his uncle's new business venture. The calculating brown eyes never left the professor the rest of the evening._

"_Gracious," Slughorn exclaimed cutting a student off midsentence when the bell chimed. "Is it that time already? Off you go boys or Professor Dippet will have us all in detention," he chuckled._

_Horace stood ushering his students out of his study bidding them a goodnight. He closed the door behind the last of his students. He went over to his liquor cabinet to prepare himself a nightcap before heading off to his bedroom. He did not notice that Tom was still in the room snooping about his desk until he heard the 'clink' of the hourglass._

_He turned, surprised in slight fear, to see the teen. "Look sharp Tom. Don't want to be caught out of bed after hours."_

_Tom stood gazing at the potions professor. He looked a bit imposing for someone as young as he with his upright posture, hair styled perfectly like a pureblood heir and his pokerfaced mask that was constantly in place. _

_Despite that he was still able to pull off a look of unease as if he wanted someone to spill his secrets to. He waited for the opening he knew Slughorn would give him._

"_Is something on your mind Tom?"_

_A quick smile tugged the teen's lip. "Yes sir,"—and he began to pace slowly—"You see I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well they're not like you," he said coming to a halt. _

_He turned forward locking eyes with the stout professor. "They might misunderstand."_

_Having his ego stroked Slughorn smiled taking a sip of his brandy and prompted Tom to continue. "Go on."_

"_I was in the library the other night… in the restricted section… and I read something about a rare piece of magic."_

_Slughorn looked a bit apprehensive of where the conversation was headed._

"_And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me. It's called, as I understand it…"_

_Tom's words became garbled and indistinct._

_Slughorn blinks. "I beg your pardon? I don't know anything about such thing, and if I did I wouldn't tell you!" he began to yell._

"_Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning it again!"_

"Confused," Dumbledore asked as two men stumbled from the memory eyes glazed in befuddlement. "I'd be surprised if you weren't?"

"I don't understand," Carlisle said, voicing what Severus wouldn't say out loud. "What happened?"

"This memory is perhaps the most important memory I have collected, but it has been tampered with, it's a lie."

"Tampered by the same person who memory it is," concluded Snape.

"Yes."

"Why would he do such a thing, mess with his own memory?"

"It's a question best answered by Slughorn, but I suspect that he's ashamed of it."

"Why," asked Severus.

"Why indeed," Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully. "I believe I may know the general location Slughorn is currently hiding. He is the answer as to what the dark artifacts are that Tom has created. He has the true memory and we need that.

"I have a scout of Order members ready to go and I want you Carlisle to lead them. Track him down and persuade him to reveal his true memory… by any means necessary. It is important that we have that memory, without it we are blind."

…

Carlisle walked through the portrait door into his living quarters. His family was all present minus Edward, only one guess where he could be, and were entertaining them-selves passing time. He immediately sought out his wife who was knitting watching over Emmett and Jasper play chess.

"Hello dear," Esme greeted as if he's been away all day.

It was one of the many qualities he loved about her. Her never ending well of love; it was a wonder how she have not burst open with that amount of love in her. Suppose it helped that she had her children to dote upon plus Harry her new babe.

He smiled placing a soft loving kiss to her lips in silent greeting. The way they worked together was incredible. They were able to communicate with little words possible.

Just by touch and looks alone they were on the same page, and it made him feel like a new creature every time Esme looked his way with an adoring smile.

He leaned down placing another kiss to her full lips, this one lasting a bit longer than the first.

"Eh get a room," Emmett whined.

"Hush Emmett, the next time you kiss Rosalie, do us the favor, and do as you say," Esme chided smiling.

"Ooh mama burned you," Jasper said, "and checkmate."

Carlisle laughed extending his hand to his wife, "Fancy taking a stroll with me down by the lake?"

"I'd love to," she beamed.

Being the English gentlemen he was born as Carlisle helped his wife into her coat. The temperature had begun to increasingly drop welcoming a cold fall that will soon give way to a cold winter.

"You children behave while we're out," Esme ordered.

There was a chorus of "yes mother."

"And check on Harry and Edward," Carlisle added letting the door close behind him.

The doctor and his wife walked with arms linked down the hallway greeting students with a smile as they passed by. The walk was not long as their rooms weren't that far from the entrance.

The leaves upon the trees that were once a vibrant green were slowly changing into their fall apparel of russet brown and golden orange. The early afternoon sun shone through the small cloud banks, warding off some the chill that still settled in the air. Hardly any students were about the school grounds, all tucked inside the warm walls of the castle, and so gave Carlisle the perfect atmosphere to speak with his wife.

"So what is it you want to speak about," Esme asked when they reached the edge of the black lake.

"You are aware of the war happening between the _light _and _dark_ forces," he clarified.

Esme nodded.

"Albus is growing tired of war and along with that his health is starting to fade," he whispered in a low tone that human ears could not register.

"He's a key figure in this war along with Harry. And being Albus he has connections and such to gather information. He's recently discovered what's keeping Voldemort strong.

"This morning he's told me where exactly to find the key, so to speak, to unlocking the mystery of what the dark artifacts Tom used," he trailed off, leaving much more to be said.

Esme picked up on the nonverbal cue and frowned. She clung tighter to her mate's arm. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to say next."

Carlisle grimaced slightly. "You're not, so I won't say it."

"When do you leave?" she complied knowing that Carlisle would never turn down a dear friend when in need of help.

Add to that fact that said friend was in ill health only added to the fierce compassion Carlisle held for everyone he held dear.

But that didn't mean she had to like it. No, sir she didn't have to like it one bit.

"I'm not sure yet, soon I suppose."

Esme frowned, "How long?"

"That's yet to be determined."

Esme whimpered folding herself in on her husband. She did like the idea of her mate being away for an immeasurable amount of time. The longest the two had been apart was two and a half weeks, and that time had been barely tolerable.

In their whole seventy-five years together, they had only been separated once, just once…

"I only told you this so you won't worry too much when the time comes. The information, though bare minimum, no one else can know. You understand sweetheart.

"Yes."

He cupped Esme's face gently brushing his thumbs across her rosy cheeks. "I love you, you know."

"Always and forever," she replied leaning into the warmth of her mate's touch.

"Forever and always," smiling he placed a kiss upon her delicate brow.

…

Saturday was another day for the Gryffindor boys to laze about in the common room to cure their hangover from their impromptu house party.

And of course to tease Harry.

Once again Edward had stayed the night in the boy's dorm lying with Harry— a kind of a tight fit on the twin bed, but it worked out favorably with the smaller teen curled around his side and head snuggled on his still chest as the wizard slept.

He was privy to Harry's dreams—which was rather perplexing — as well as his dorm mates; the dreams were very colorful and made for great ammunition for his own teasing.

Currently both teens were huddled together in front of the fire reading. Well, Edward was reading Harry had his head resting on the vampire's chest dozing in and out of consciousness.

"Hey Harry," Alice called bouncing into the common room followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey who let the pixie in," he scowled in fake anger, shifting in his position to peer over Edward's shoulder.

"A first year that's who," she smiled sitting beside the lounging teen.

She eyed the emerald eyed teen noting that he still looked a bit tired from the magical influx and efflux he experienced late in the night. There were bags underneath his vibrant green eyes and his face sagged in total exhaustion.

_He should still be in bed,_ she thought.

"I've tried to tell him, but he wouldn't have it," said Edward.

"Stubborn just like you," Rosalie hummed picking at her nails.

"You're talking about me aren't you," Harry yawned through a frown.

"No never," Edward smiled, marking his place in his book and closing it.

"Liar," the wizard said sitting up, stretching out his muscles.

"So how are you feeling Harry," Alice asked, "And don't answer 'I'm fine', I really want to know."

The teen wizard smiled running a hand through his hair. "I feel alright, as long I don't overdo myself, lucky it's the weekend yeah."

"So what exactly happened, do you know why?"

"I haven't a clue. I suppose I'll talk to Septima about it and do some research," he shrugged.

He had left the dance early with Edward in tow heading to the astronomy tower. The sky was clear of any night clouds and was bedazzled with twinkling stars, the perfect canopy for a good make-out session; which the teens took full advantage of.

One moment Harry was in an intense lip lock and the next he was racked with a bout of dizziness—not due to the kissing.

He felt hot and cold all at once and the sensation of energy expanding within his body and radiating outward. He kneeled over onto the floor breathing deeply to regain his grounding before he went completely limp with exhaustion.

After that he couldn't remember anything else that happened.

He yawned resting his head back on Edward's chest. The vampire wrapped his arm around the small teen securing him to his side. He Smiled.

"I suppose you're ready to take another nap."

"I wasn't napping, just resting my eyes."

"Right and I sparkle in the sun."

"That would be downright strange for someone like you to do," Harry laughed. "So how did you guys like your first magical function. Was it up to your standards," the last part directed at Emmett.

"Yes it was epic," said Emmett, "Just like I've seen in movies only better and real!"

Harry smiled remembering the vampire's reaction to seeing Hogwarts residential ghosts; Ocher eyes were wide in excitement when the ghosts came in great numbers floating up and through every surface.

"I can't wait for the Yule ball I'm sure it will be so beautiful," Alice smiled.

"If it's anything like fourth year you can count me out," said Harry.

"Why, what happened," Emmett asked bouncing in his seat.

He was always ears to hear some embarrassing stories of others for his own amusement; he always thought that humans were strange in the way they behaved since he was turned.

"Nothing much, just which the participants of the Triwizard tournament had to open the ball with the first waltz, but it was horrifying. I couldn't dance for shit and I stumbled through the steps and on my partner's toes. I don't think she has forgiven me yet," the teen wizard said shuddering at the memory.

"Perhaps Edward here could teach you," Jasper spoke up since entering the room, "I hear he's quite the ballroom dancer, even going as far as competing in ballroom dance," he drawled, with a teasing tone which accentuated his southern roots.

Harry pulled back from Edward's embrace to look at the teen in surprise. "Well I've just learned something new. If only I had a picture."

"Oh Esme has a clipping or two,"

The Cullen siblings talked among themselves and laughed. The Gryffindors had gotten used to seeing the stunning teens within the common rooms hanging around Harry and his group of friends, so they no longer stared with awe, well not much, like the rest of the school.

Harry enjoyed the contentment that seemed to clothe him whenever he was around the vampires. It was a feeling he associated with the Weasley's, but it somehow ran deeper and stronger.

He couldn't explain the feeling, but he knew he never wanted it to stop. He was hooked on the feeling like a drug and he wouldn't know how to function again without it.

…

The month of November crawled by with little fuss. It was now in the last week of the month and Harry's training with the ex Royal Marine continued to excel. Done with basic training Rex deemed him ready for simulated combat level one within the rooms of requirement.

So he had the next few scheduled sessions off to prepare. He was to come up with five defensive spells and offensive spells in accordance to what he was taught in hand combat.

Lessons with Snape… not as bad as it could be. The two still occasionally baited one another with their words, causing the Occlumency to be harsh. But he was improving with the increase of invasion, his shields held for a solid ten and a half minutes, even when Snape was angry.

But for the last two weeks nightly lessons with the potions master has become fewer. The man would show up to class looking a bit worse for wear and snapping at students for minor things.

Harry noticed that the man had a slight limp one morning during breakfast.

With Septima he was learning now how to manipulate the magic around him using his magic as the anchor. It was an exhausting task.

"You must be one with your magic. Feel what it feels and see what it sees," the dark haired witch instructed.

"And how do I do that," He asked panting.

"With practice, try little things then move your way up."

He began with the journal the Septima gave at the beginning of their sessions. The runes that were placed around the borders of the bound book had small amount of magic in it but very powerful.

At night before going to bed he would set the book in the middle of the blankets and concentrate on the magic that flowed through and around it. He then tentatively push his magic out to mingle allowing for a connection, slowly he pulled the journal closer to him inch by inch.

The journal never made its way all the way towards him, but it was a significant progress. And it left him feeling a bit sensitive to the magic around him, a sort of tickle like sensation.

Currently he was now resting on the couch with Ron and Hermione in the common room reading for his Transfiguration assignment that was due in two day's time.

"Have you noticed that Malfoy has been acting strange this year," Harry asked as he thumbed through his notes.

"Other than the fact that he hasn't been insulting us at every opportune moment," Ron answered.

Never let it be said that Ron wasn't observant.

"Yeah that," said Harry gnawing on the tip of his quill, "don't you think it's weird? I mean at the beginning of the term he was somewhat distant and not said much to us. But now, ever since Halloween he's been an outright recluse."

"Leave it alone Harry," Hermione chided, "you should be glad that you don't have any more distractions. You're doing better in potions now, aren't you?"

"Yes," the teen sighed. "But I think he's up to something. He doesn't even have Crabbe and Goyle shadowing him anymore."

"Harry," Hermione started, but whatever she was about to say was cut off when a fifth year called out to Harry.

"Harry," the fifth year called. "Edward's outside, he's asking for you."

Smiling, Harry jumped up calling out thanks over his shoulder to the fifth year.

He greeted the vampire with an enthusiastic kiss, which left him needing air.

"Hey I thought you were going into London with your father and brothers," he breathed.

The teen vampire smiled brushing his thumb long the corner of Harry's lip.

"We are, but Esme wanted me to ask if you would to stay over for a visit. Said she hasn't been seeing enough of you, and that I have been demanding all of your time," his nose scrunched up in disagreement. "So?"

"Yeah, sure of course, just let me get my school work and let my friends where I'll be."

Harry walked back into the commons smiling in a way that the Gryffindors associated with the teen being in the presence of Edward. Seamus and dean had jokingly dubbed the smile 'The Demented' as Harry tended to look like a loon.

Hermione had a knowing smile on her face as he gathered up his things giving an apologetic smile.

"You won't be coming back to the dorms tonight will you?"

Harry shrugged and smiled, "It's likely," and exited through the portrait once more.

Edward took his hand and set off towards his rooms.

Esme descended upon the as soon as they entered the room wrapping Harry in a gentle embrace.

"It's lovely to see you again Harry," she smiled kissing his forehead.

Harry smiled in the cool loving embrace. He couldn't help but smile when in the vampire's motherly presence. The love she radiated was just too good a comfort.

"Good to see you too."

"Whatever he said to get you here is partly a lie," said Emmett from his place on the couch. "Edward is going through a phase of nesting. He's tucking away his most valuable possession; you."

Emmett smiled when Edward growled shifting closer to the teen wizard.

Harry's look of confusion turned dubious. "Possession," he asked his brow cocked upward.

"Wrong choice of words on the monkey's part," Edward glared at his brother. "You are the most valuable person to me, and I am a bit protective—"

"Possessive," Emmett interjected.

"If I were a lesser man I would have tied you to a bed and locked the room."

"Oh kinky didn't know you had it in you, little brother," said Emmett further irritating his brother.

Edward resisted the urge to toss his big mouth brother across the room. Mainly out of respect for Esme who had a low tolerance for violence in the house.

"I'll explain it in better detail la—err Alice just decided to fill you in. PLEASE Ali nothing embarrassing," he pleaded.

"Of course not," she nodded.

"Thanks," he nodded to Alice, and then returned his attention to Harry. His yellow topaz eyes were blazed with a familiar intensity that left the young wizard feeling a bit breathless.

"I'll see you later tonight," said Edward, placing a tender kiss to his mate's warm lips nipping lightly at the plump lips.

The shorter managed to squeak out a, "'kay."

"Jazz, Monkey let's go, Carlisle is waiting for us."

"Be safe boys," Esme called after them.

"You and Edward are too adorable," Alice squealed pulling the dazzled teen to the couch next to Rosalie.

The blonde took to carding her fingers the unruly locks of Harry's raven hair. His hair had started to grow out curling behind his ears.

"So what was Emmett talking about?"

"There is a process that a vampire goes through when they find their mate. Stages they go through, which are quickly completed within a course of a week if both mates are vampires."

"And if they are human?"

"I've only heard of a few cases where a vampire's mate is human. The instinct is strong to mate and turn their mate, but can only be done by the consent of the human, most cases," Rosalie trailed off.

"But you know Edward is different," interjected Alice. "He's trying to hold at bay his more animalistic urges in an effort to protect you."

"But it will continue to grow stronger and Edward will suffer," Harry surmised rolling his eyes, "stubborn git."

The girls smiled.

"Don't worry too much about it," said Rosalie, "I'm going to tell you a secret about Edward, and this is true about all dominants. Edward's carnal side would appreciate it greatly if you gave him a bit of a hard time."

"Such as?"

"Harmless flirting, suggestive gestures and like," Esme said placing a tray of chocolate chip cookies in front of the teen wizard. "Males like the thrill of a chase, makes their victory of having you that much sweeter."

"And if you think Edward's being overprotective now, just wait until after you guys have completed the whole mating ritual. Three days in total solitude away from everyone and everything," Alice winked.

Harry's face heated up in an attempt to hide his laughter at the mention of Edward and he being physically intimate.

Their relationship had begun to become a bit passionate, but they have yet to go beyond steamed kisses.

Where you found Harry there was Edward, cuddling and holding hands. And both teen and vampire couldn't keep their lips off each other. They have not gone beyond kissing, but the sheer possessiveness in each kiss left Harry feeling breathless and wanting more and the desire was clearly there.

It was funny to Harry because Edward was always the one to deepen the kisses. The vampire kissed as if he was trying to possess the very essence of the petite teen. As the kisses became more heated Edward would back away eyes blackened with lust and disappear.

Every time they came in close skin contact the thrill between them seems to heighten and was evident in the way Edward tried not to rub against his mate like some animal in heat.

Harry had a feeling that Edward pulled away so quickly as to not alert him the obvious arousal present in his pants. Which was silly because that was all Harry could be aware of during those moments.

Maybe with just a little bit of coaxing, he could get Edward to submit to his more sensual desires…

As for Edward being overprotective was true. Harry noticed the little things the vampire did each day. When walking down the hall the immortal teen would walk in away where he shielded Harry behind his shoulder, ready to defend.

Harry also noticed the tick in the angular jaw when an admirer would casually brush by him with a flirty smile.

A smile bloomed across the teen wizard's lips as he realized Edward was totally hooked on him. And it didn't bother him at all that he was in just a deep as well.

* * *

_A/N: Loving the reviews please keep them coming._


End file.
